<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Principles of Self-Consistency by FitzTragedy, LilShitWayne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325350">Principles of Self-Consistency</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzTragedy/pseuds/FitzTragedy'>FitzTragedy</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilShitWayne/pseuds/LilShitWayne'>LilShitWayne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Order (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance, Time Travel, what S03 should be</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>76,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzTragedy/pseuds/FitzTragedy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilShitWayne/pseuds/LilShitWayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In an effort to unlink Lilith from the Demon Helm, the gang tracks down a complicated spell. The kicker? Something goes wrong and they're sent to the year 1384, where a certain set of Knights are still very much alive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamish Duke/Vera Stone, Lilith Bathory/Randall Carpio, Randall Carpio/Gabrielle Dupres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Even though we like Nicole, we felt like she wouldn’t fit in this fic unless we somehow got rid of her, but we found that to be hard done in a good way and she didn’t deserve it, so in this fic the character never existed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After sunset the forest around Belgrave University was always freezing. Something about the tall pines made for a current of frozen air that didn't warm up even during an August night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless of the natural air conditioning, Jack's body was covered in sweat. He had stripped from his coat, was covered in sticky blood and his muscles ached from effort. He had dug the grave with his hands and they were now shaky and covered in black dirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack wiped his brow and straightened up, cradling Alyssa's body on his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the dried blood covering her neck and chest, and her open throat, she looked asleep. He smiled sadly at her face, lying her down in the grave and stroking her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was the third loved one he buried. How many more to come?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack's whole frame shook with a strangled sob and he swallowed down the tears, feeling his eyes burning. He hadn't cried in his mom's funeral, not when he lost pops and now he wouldn't either. He didn't deserve to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry" Jack whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead and crossing her hands over her stomach, "I'm so sorry." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he crawled out of the shallow grave and got on his knees, pushing the dirt back in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't take long at all and he sat there before the freshly covered hole, immediately regretting it. He already missed her, it already felt like her face was fading from his memory and Jack clung to it fiercely. He was tempted to dig her out completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head and pushing himself up, his eyes fell upon the book. The damn book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had brought the Vade Maecum with them, with the intention of burying her with it. Nevertheless, it sat there, mocking him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't have the courage to bury it. Alyssa deserved a peaceful rest, not a cursed object in her grave... And the Vade Maecum was so powerful... How could he possibly bury it in the woods? Never read it? Never open it... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Against his best senses, Jack wrapped his coat around the book and walked away with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon the yellow lights of the house - their house - came into view. His heart sank even more. He didn't have the stomach to face them, to feel their pity. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm so sorry for your loss, Jack"</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His feet dragged as he walked up to the door and pushed it open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're making a huge mistake" Lilith was saying when he walked in, her voice coated in anger and shrill. She didn't sound like herself, not even when he had first met her and been the target of her fury. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lil-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't touch me!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door slammed behind Jack and he winced as four pairs of eyes landed on him. It was the fourth pair that made his heart pick up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Jack growled, dropping the book and his coat on top of the bar and walking straight to Gabrielle. She was dressed in Randall's clothes, everything looking stupidly huge on her. She was dressed in his clothes because earlier she had been covered in Alyssa's blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jack- Jack, Jack, stop!" Randall tried to intervene and get between them, but Jack wasn't having it. He pushed his friend out of the way, Silverback's force joining. He'd have nothing less than Gabrielle's corpse at his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She killed Alyssa!" He yelled as he felt Hamish's hand on his shoulder, trying to pull him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She wasn't in control, Jack, stop!" The blonde snapped, grabbing the much shorter man, "Stop."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh this is going to be fun” Lilith grinned, leaning against the couch, “Go, Jacky!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! If she had no control, she'd have killed other people! She targeted Alyssa!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right" Gabrielle said, taking a step forward "Why would I target Alyssa of all people!? I never even wanted to be a fucking werewolf-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please," Jack snarled, moving towards her and being dragged back by Randall, "From the second you found out about the wolves, you wanted in. You're a vicious little psychopath who wants power over anything-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because Alyssa's illusions of grandeur were just fine, right Jack?! Barbie herself nearly caused the apocalypse but you're going to try and kill me for being mind controlled by a fucking fur rug!" Gabrielle yelled back getting under Randall's arm and right up on Jack's face "Well, what's stopping you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah Jacky" Lilith giggled, biting her lip "What's stopping you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"JACK!" Hamish growled, grabbing his arm as Jack clawed out and went for Gabrielle's face, "What are you doing!? STOP, it's an order!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guys?" Randall interrupted, unsure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have the balls" Gabrielle snarled, tip toeing to face him "You never had the balls."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He growled and pushed Hamish off of him, grabbing Gabrielle by the neck, only to be shoved away from her by their leader. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"STOP!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"GUYS!" Randall called and he was no longer in the middle of the fight, lunging across the room to Lilith.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack turned his head just in time to see Lilith collapse. Randall barely made it in time, catching her just before her head hit the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamish was the first to rush to them, no thought into his actions, just instinct, immediately worried about their packmate. Jack stood still for a minute, the anger-type adrenaline taking a moment to switch to protective adrenaline as he processed what had just happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randall checked her vitals, leaning closer to her face and pressing two fingers to her pulse point, listening carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t hear her heart,” Hamish said with a deep frown on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's slow, but it's there,” Randall answered with a sigh. He slid his arms under her back and knees, picking her up without effort and carrying her to the couch “Grab some pillows” He ordered, reciting in his head everything he’d learned so far as a pre-med student “It’s probably low blood pressure…” Randall murmured “We need to get her legs up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack moved then, grabbing every pillow he could find and handing them to Randall, who carefully placed them under her legs, taking her shoes off as well. Hamish rushed to the kitchen, filling up a bowl with cold water and grabbing a washcloth. He wet it and squeezed out the extra water, folding the cloth and placing it on her forehead. Her demon mark seemed swollen, redder, and it burned him a bit as he ran his fingers over it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Randall-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see it…” He nodded, frowning “Lilith?” He asked, cupping her face “Lil, come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack seemed frozen in his spot, staring at Lilith with enough intensity to burn a hole through her head, "You think it's because of the spell? We messed up something?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We did exactly what the spell asked for," Randall said through his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle stood watching them from afar. She could feel Midnight in the back of her head, like a second voice in her mind, telling her to go closer, to care for her injured comrade, and she hated that the voice made her almost do exactly that. She felt like she was intruding in that moment. Like it wasn’t her place to say or do anything. And there was also a part of her that felt an overwhelming jealousy, watching Randall holding Lilith’s hand, pushing the hair out of her face, big dark brown eyes only on the unconscious girl, like everything around him didn’t exist. Like Gabrielle wasn’t there. It made her mad, "maybe getting her back was a mistake. Maybe she's right asking to go back-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't finish that phrase" Hamish said, his voice loud and cold, "She belongs here, not in Hell."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not what she said before,” Gabrielle said, crossing her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wasn’t herself,” Hamish growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Jack asked with a frown,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lilith- or whatever it was- said she wanted to go back. Said Hell was her home" Hamish explained, wincing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever is wrong, we'll fix it." Randall said strongly. He pulled a chair closer and sat down next to the couch, not taking his eyes off of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think that wasn’t Lilith?” Jack asked, pulling the bean bag a little closer and collapsing sit on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It definitely wasn’t Lilith.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least it didn’t sound like her,” Hamish completed, sitting on the floor and leaning against the coffee table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The minutes dragged while they fell in a tense silent. Randall called her name again after some time, squeezing her hand to see if she would respond but it was no use, so he just kept getting up from time to time to re-wet the washcloth, noting the mark had stopped burning after an hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually Gabrielle retired and went upstairs, crawling on Randall’s bed and falling asleep. Jack passed out next, curled up on the beanbag and too tired to even change out of his dirty clothes or grab a blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hamish was almost falling asleep on the rug, he heard Randall quietly sigh "You think... You think she's really gone...? Our Lilith...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Randall-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know it, Ham, you said it yourself. That didn't sound like Lilith."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't mean she's gone… Maybe she's just confused" Hamish said, although he didn't believe his own words "You think we should try to wake her up again or-?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, let her rest."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Randall woke up with a poke to his cheek. He frowned and blinked, trying to get the world back in focus, only to realize it was Lilith poking him, her face not far off from his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey..." He said slowly, smiling, before the events of the day before came back to him with all force. Randall sat up in a hurry, kicking Hamish's foot to wake him up, "Lilith!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you feeling?" Randall asked nervously, watching her sit up and cradle her head. He kicked Hamish again "Guys, wake up! Lilith's up!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl frowned "Stop yelling, jackass, I have a major hangover... So? Did we get him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamish was coming about, stretching and rubbing his eyes and he too seemed happily surprised by hearing Lilith talk. She sounded like herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got who?" He asked, shaking Jack awake. Lilith frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The fear demon guy- Rogwan. Did we defeat him?" She asked, turning to Jack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We... Yes, we did..." Jack said very slowly, looking between the boys, "Lilith, what's the last thing you remember?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked annoyed by the question and rubbed her forehead "Being in the fear corridor with you and then we were in that dude's fear, I guess? I don't remember anything else, I think he must've knocked me-HEY!" She let out a little strangled noise when Randall lurched forward and squeezed her in a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're back" He said and she could feel his huge smile against her cheek. Then Hamish was around her as well. Then Jack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell?" Lilith said with a chuckle, voice muffled by them, "You're acting as if you haven't seen me in months."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because we haven't!" Jack mumbled, squeezing them. She pushed the men off of her, looking between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've been in the demon helm, Lil" Hamish said carefully, squeezing her hand, "For the last three months. We just- We just got you back yesterday and then you collapsed on us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at him in confusion, until she started laughing "Yeah, right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When no one joined in the laughter, Lilith pouted and looked between them, her eyes landing on Randall, since he was an awful liar, "Is this true?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again, grabbing his cellphone on the coffee table and opening the front camera, turning it to her. She looked at the screen and frowned. Lilith raised her hand, carefully touching the red symbol on her brow, it didn't feel painted on. It felt like a scar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I..." She finally said, looking at them frantically. She didn't want to admit it, but she was scared. She glared at Jack, the smart ass who always seemed to have an answer for everything "What does this mean?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're not sure, uh..." Jack looked just as distraught as her, "We think it's a demon mark..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A demon mark" Lilith repeated slowly, taking a deep breath and glaring at Hamish, "how do we get rid of it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged and sighed "I'll ask Vera, but I don't think she knows, I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vera?" Lilith repeated, amused and looked between the other two "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vera</span>
  </em>
  <span>, did you hear that?" she giggled "Alright, ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vera</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Maybe she can get this thing off my face."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeaaaaah" Randall grimaced, "Not gonna happen. Vera lost her powers. Alyssa took them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa whoa whoa" Lilith gasped "What? Alyssa took Vera's powers?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, because Alyssa-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe we should take it easy. It's going to be a lot to take in, we shouldn't just dump it all on Lilith at once" Hamish said, cutting Randall off "First things first, how are you feeling, Lil? Are you thirsty, hungry?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm okay" Lilith scoffed, looking between them. She could tell they were withholding important information and she felt like a child being kept out of the loop, "just tell me already what happened, would you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lilith-" Hamish tried one more time, but was interrupted by Jack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alyssa's dead. She got associated with this organization that wanted to make magic free for all, stole Vera's powers and then got murdered by Midnight" He said coldly, standing up and starting to pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alyssa is dead..." She repeated slowly, not sure how she felt about it. She was Alyssa's best friend a lifetime ago... Then why didn't she feel anything at all?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until she did. It came so suddenly and so forcefully. Grief. It overtook her whole body and before she could process anything, she was tearing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack stopped on his tracks while pacing at the first sniffle and frowned, his head snapping in Lilith's direction. Randall was next to react, wrapping an arm protectively around her shoulders in a minute and glancing over her head to Hamish, looking lost. He was pretty sure he could count in one hand the amount of times he had seen Lilith cry and that was counting the two tears she had shed during</span>
  <em>
    <span> Marley &amp; Me</span>
  </em>
  <span> before calling it a stupid movie and changing channels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lil?" Hamish said softly, rubbing her back "Hey, Lil, it's okay..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alyssa's dead...?" She repeated, voice thick with tears "How- How did it happen?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack looked between the two other men and frowned "We- we can talk about that later-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me." Lilith demanded, glaring at Jack "You- You said Midnight murdered her? Who's wearing his hide?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randall stiffened a bit, heart beating fast. He could hear Gabrielle upstairs, it sounded like she was walking around his bedroom, but Lilith didn't seem to notice it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who is it?!" Lilith insisted when no one said anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gabrielle is," Randall said when he saw Jack starting to open that big mouth of his. Lilith's brows connected and she looked just confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gabrielle. From the Order" Hamish clarified, looking at Randall too. Lilith's frown cleared up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're joking- You let that psycho wear Midnight's hide? The werewolf hunter!? Who tried to burn down this house?! Who tortured me with that stupid fucking glove of hers!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Told ya" Jack sing-sang from his corner "I vote we kill her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're not killing anybody" Hamish said, getting up too and raising his hands, trying to calm Lilith down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gabrielle didn't want to turn into a werewolf-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bullshit." Jack scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-And Midnight sort of possessed her and made her kill Alyssa, it wasn't her fault." Randall said, ignoring Jack's comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever, doesn't change the fact she's a psychotic vicious asshole!" Lilith said, anger overcoming her just as quickly as the sadness had, making her whole body burn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, alright- Why don't we just calm down now" Hamish sighed, grabbing Jack's shoulders and promptly dragging him out of the room, "Jack, please, for Lil's well being ok? Just- Please?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger guy let out a scoff, rubbing a hand over his face and nodding "Fine. Whatever. She's going to kill Gabrielle herself." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile in the living room Randall was trying to talk down Lilith from the all consuming fit of fury she had gotten herself in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lil- Lil, listen. Remember when you first became a wolf? You too killed people you didn't mean to- Hell, I killed three! I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not the same! We're just letting psychos have the hides now!? Randall, what the fuck!?" Lilith stood up to yell at him, only to sway and almost collapse. He grabbed her arms and settled her down on the couch again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright... We can discuss this some other time-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What else? Is there anything else? Let me guess, there's a crowd of undead people just outside?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, the organization Alyssa joined is still a thing-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But not something we need to worry about now. Okay?" Hamish said, walking back into the room and glaring at Randall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we don't have to worry about PRAXIS, it's cool" Randall nodded, before offering her one his big, stupid smiles and Lilith couldn't help but smile back. She agreed quietly, feeling suddenly extremely embarrassed over the sudden breakdown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry" She whispered, glaring at a spot in the rug "I shouldn't have cried and yelled like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bull" Hamish scoffed, squeezing her "You just came back from a demonic dimension, it's alright if you're overwhelmed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About that..." Jack said, walking back in "You remember anything from there? Anything at all?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith shook her head, "One minute I was in the fear corridor, the other I was waking up here... I don't know how I got this thing on my face."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or your clothes, I'm assuming" Jack said, trying to lighten  the situation "When you got pulled into the portal thing you were naked..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith let out a little gasp and looked down herself, before wrinkling her nose "Great. Just fucking great." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randall chuckled in amusement "Maybe you made some friends in Hell after all" He grinned, messing Lilith's hair and smiling even more when she leaned on his touch without thinking, smiling back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamish smiled as well "Alright, now that we've gotten you up to speed, are you sure you're not hungry, Lil?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm starving" She chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think there are eggs in the fridge, I'll go make us some" Lilith nodded and tried to get up again, this time more carefully so she didn't get lightheaded. Jack gave her a hand and both of them followed Hamish to the kitchen while Randall sneaked up the stairs to check on Gabrielle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Hamish cooked - and he was an awesome cook, but not as good at cooking as he was with alcohol - Lilith sat down on a chair, looking around with a big pleased smile. Although the only things she remembered were the fear corridor and then waking up, what she felt was a completely different story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had missed this place like crazy, no small part of her was ecstatic to be back home. Jack caught her pleased smile and nodded, although his little smile didn't reach his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry about Alyssa, Jack" Lilith whispered, fighting really hard with the sudden sadness trying to overcome her. The young man shrugged and didn't say anything, as if the comforting words didn't reach him at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, Hamish" Lilith tried to change subjects, turning to face the guy "Vera, uh? Since when is she </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vera</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamish blushed, staring at the eggs "Uhm... I didn't mean to call her that, simply slipped my mind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, right." Lilith scoffed "I'm guessing you guys didn't quit the Order after I got sucked into Hell."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On the contrary." Jack said and Hamish threw him a glance. Lilith groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, what does that mean? Another thing you guys forgot to mention?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vera found a book that said the Knights worked for The Order back in the day and made us sign a contract with her"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh" Lilith frowned, but she didn't feel as annoyed at that thought as she expected to be. She shrugged "Okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay?" Hamish frowned, "You're not pissed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No... I mean, a little, since Vera's not Magus anymore right? So who the hell are we serving now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's still the Grand Magus" Hamish corrected her "We haven't told anyone about her being powerless. She'll get her magic back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How? And how did Alyssa take it? I didn't know that was even possible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apparently it is. And if taking it is possible, then taking it back is also possible" Hamish said with a determined tone, setting the plates with eggs in front of Lilith and glancing at his watch "I've got some errands to run now, if you need anything call me, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine, Hamish" Lilith smiled "Thank you for breakfast."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hardly breakfast, Lil, it's way past three already" Hamish smiled back, walking to the front and grabbing his coat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith raised her eyebrows, she hadn't realized it was this late. Judging by Jack's startled face, neither had him. She took a good look at his face and noticed the dirt clinging to his clothes and his blackened hands. Guy really needed a shower, but he seemed as famished as her, so Lilith let it slip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything else you wanna share?" She asked playfully, pushing the plate an inch closer to him. Jack smiled back, getting himself a fork. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat back down and rested his cheek on his hand, lost in thought, examining her face "No, I don't think so... I missed you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith rolled her eyes at him "And I already miss the blonde. You should bleach it back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack made a disgusted face and Lilith laughed, taking a bite of the eggs.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you help me with this, Mr. Duke?" Vera asked coldly, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Hamish as he walked toward her bedroom. Her new bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Alyssa and Salvador had broken into her place, Vera had spent most of her time at the Order temple, using Hamish's spare apartment to shower and change, very rarely to sleep. Now, however, without magic or any idea of how things were going to go on, she had to find some semblance of normalcy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamish had been the one to suggest his building, since he knew the landlord - himself - and that they wouldn't charge Vera much for it. He had, of course, given her a symbolic rent, since Chancellor Stone was nothing if not prideful. She'd never accept anything for free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to call me Mr. Duke outside of campus, you know?" Hamish smiled, walking in and grabbing the nightstand, pushing it to where Vera was pointing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Some habits are difficult to change" She sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand, Magus" Hamish joked, wrapping an arm around her waist and stealing a kiss before she could complain. He pulled back quickly, looking around the bedroom. It seemed to be all set, "I should go." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still in his arms, Vera stiffened, but she nodded "Yes, you should."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamish made no movement to leave, though, instead he looked her in the eyes and frowned, "Should I?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera crisped her lips in annoyance and pulled away, breaking their contact and walking to her bedroom window. Outside, the daylife continued, deaf to whatever magical drama was happening. She watched as the people walked by, going on with their day and caring about their own little problems.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamish put a hand on her back, "Vera... I could stay." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you have a pack of puppies to run?" She said, trying to mask the tremor in her voice with annoyance. She hadn't felt this destitute since she was 16. Sure, there had been moments here and there of despair, but Vera could always count on her magic. She was a smart woman and she had collected knowledge over the decades... Now it had been all for nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're adults" Hamish whispered, planting a little kiss on her shoulder, "Ask me to stay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can stay if you wish to," She shrugged and Hamish tried to hold in a smile. Vera hated admitting she was wrong or showing weakness, even in situations like this, towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me to stay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opted for not answering him, turning around to face him and tugging on his shirt until her lips were so close to his, they brushed against each other when she spoke "Do whatever you want, Mr. Duke."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamish grinned and planted a peck over her ruby lips, "Then I shall stay."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dude" Lilith looked up after winning her fourth match of foosball in a row. She was starting to think Jack was letting her win... Or maybe he was just exhausted. He looked like a wreck, but she figured there was no way he'd look better after seeing his girlfriend- or whatever Alyssa was- dying on his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You stink" Lilith chuckled, shoving his arm a little "Go take a shower, seriously." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh... Yeah" Jack sniffed his shirt and nodded, making a disgusted face. The fact he hadn't noticed he was covered in dirt and blood was more worrying than anything. He looked around, unsure and grabbed his coat still on top of the bar, with the book hidden under it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to be fine alone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What am I, five? I don't need a nanny."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right..." He nodded, starting to walk up the stairs. Lilith looked around, frowning</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know where Randall went by the way? He disappeared."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's upstairs." Jack said, pointing it out like it was the most obvious thing, because it should be. The noises, the scent, they all told them where everyone close by was at all times, to the point it was incredibly annoying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh..." Lilith said, frowning and looking up, as if she was searching for something on the ceiling "Weird..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing." She shrugged it off "Go take your shower."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded and walked upstairs, leaving Lilith behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He entered his bedroom first. Well, "his". He still partially lived in the dorms, not ready to abandon it completely, particularly because he had some privacy there. Still, this place was his home too and he had a bedroom. Upon entering, he unwrapped the jacket from around the book and threw it near the door, setting the Vade Maecum on the desk near his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to open it. He should read it, right? It was the most powerful incantation of all time, it might have a clue on how to help Lilith... How to help Vera... How to bring Alyssa back...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened it, feeling the scratchy texture of the parchment. He just hoped it was normal parchment, instead of made of humans or some shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first pages were about the incantation to bond with the book. The one Edward had very explosively failed at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The following pages however.... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack's eyes scanned them, trying to understand the archaic latin and the drawings. He wished Alyssa was there to help decipher it, he wished Alyssa was there </span>
  <em>
    <span>period</span>
  </em>
  <span>. As if the book knew exactly what it was doing, the next page he turned opened in a big illustration of a corpse on a table, drawn in byzantine style. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slammed the book closed and threw it on the bed as if it was burning. It was a cursed book that ate people alive, it for sure had some way to bring Alyssa back- NO! It was a living thing, doing everything in its power to be tempting, to make Jack want to open it and give his life force to the damn thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed it with his claws and opened the window of his bedroom, immediately chucking the cursed book with all of his force. Then Jack slammed the window closed and took a deep breath. That was by no means a permanent solution. Tomorrow he'd have to find the book in their yard and burn it for go-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something caught his eye and Jack knew what it was before even turning his head. As if it had never been thrown out of the window, the Vade Maecum Infernal sat in the middle of his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried again, grabbing the book, throwing it out of the window, watching it hit the grass. When he turned around, it was there again, mocking him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack let out a tired sigh, grabbing the book and shoving it in the bottom drawer of his dresser. There was no way he'd sleep with it right under him in the mattress. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith paced around, closing her eyes and trying to focus on her hearing. She hadn't told Jack, but the GPS that all hides appeared to have in regards to one another seemed to be broken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew Randall was upstairs and she knew his smell, the slightly icy smell of his shampoo and the scent of his clothes- Nothing. She couldn't smell anything. She knew his voice, his and Hamish's so well she could probably recognize them anywhere.... Nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck?" She murmured under her breath, turning to the big heavy foosball table and grabbing under it. She tried lifting it up, using all her strength. She knew she could lift the table up, she had done it plenty of times, but at that moment it only budged a little. Lilith took a step back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, no panic. No panic. It's probably nothing. You're fine, </span>
  </em>
  <span>She told herself, taking a deep breath and walking up the stairs, towards Randall's bedroom. He probably wouldn't know what was wrong but she really didn't want to be alone at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith didn't bother knocking on the door, she didn't even know why it was closed in the first place since he never did that, and it wasn't like she'd never seen him naked before. There was no privacy in the Knights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Randall, something weird is-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randall was sitting on his bed and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gabrielle</span>
  </em>
  <span> was sitting on his lap. He had cupped her face with one of his hands and was kissing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kissing her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. Fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gabrielle</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the girl who had tortured her. The girl who had tried to burn down their house. The one who had killed Alyssa. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissing </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gabrielle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck" Gabrielle hissed, all but jumping away from him and glaring daggers in Lilith's direction. Randall was up in a second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lil! I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You forgot to tell me </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> small detail" Lilith hissed, but her voice came out choked up and she hated herself for it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What were all these tears?! Why couldn't she control herself!? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lil, it's not like that-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not stupid" She said strongly taking a step back and raising a hand to tell him to stay away "You forgot to mention you're fucking the girl who </span>
  <em>
    <span>tortured</span>
  </em>
  <span> me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was ages ago" Gabrielle muttered and Lilith snarled at her, although there was no Timber behind it and she looked pathetic. She felt pathetic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Some best friend you are" She whispered, turning to Randall once more, "Thank for the heads up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lilith-" He tried to stop her but she was already barging down the steps, running out of the house and straight into the woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Asshole!" She yelled when she finally stopped running after ten minutes straight. "Fucking asshole!" Lilith yelled again, punching a tree and yelping in pain. She hadn't left a mark on the tree, but it had left a bruise on her knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at it, as if the intensity of her eyes would help it heal, but it didn't. It wasn't healing at all. A small bruise like that would have healed in an instant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith's breath picked up and she kicked off her boots and started stripping down her clothes. The sun had just set and the forest was getting cold, so she shivered against the breeze and hugged herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>C'mon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She waited for the ringing but the noise never came. Lilith closed her eyes and tried to find the thrill, to chase it, but with her eyes closed all she felt was empty, alone in the dark with her own thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timber had left.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>pls tell us if you like this length of chapter or if you rather it was something longer.<br/>Feedback is always welcome :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lilith stood there, completely naked and in the middle of the woods at night, shivering with the cold air, heartbroken. She tried again and again and again for what felt like hours, but it was of no use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timber was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What did that mean? Lilith didn't know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually she gave up, put her clothes back on and sat on the ground below a tree. She couldn't go home. Not with Gabrielle there. She didn't have a phone or money and the stupid scar on her face would draw all attention towards her. So she just sat there, fighting the tears that wanted to come out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a losing battle. She had no control over her emotions and eventually Lilith crumpled up in a ball of tears and anger, hugging her knees and wishing, more than anything, that things went back to how they were before all this mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before The Order, before everything- Before Jack showed up in their lives even. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This thought hit her like a blow of guilt and Lilith let out a pained whine, sobbing harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cried for so long that the tears dried out and sobs died. She was exhausted and had a headache and her heart felt like it had been put through a blender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was alone. Timber was gone. Randall and Hamish and even Jack had moved on. Three months and she had been alone during all of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe that was it, the darkness that seemed to be taking her under and the bitter feeling on her mouth, maybe it was just loneliness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lil" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a crook of some twig breaking and then Randall crunched down next to her. He had brought a coat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go away." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can hate me at home" He sighed, putting the coat around her shoulders and pulling her up. Lilith glared at him and winced when he tried touching her face, only for his cold fingers to brush against the mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you tell me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed "Because of your reaction when you found out she was Midnight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bullshit" Lilith scoffed "Is she still there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lilith-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not" She said, pushing his hands away and taking his coat off of her, throwing on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're planning on spending the night here, then?" Randall said, a bit impatiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lil, c'mon, be reasonable-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fucking reasonable, I'm reasonable all the time" Lilith scoffed, shoving his chest "You're the one who has been sleeping with a torturer! A murderer!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lilith, we killed people too!" Randall snapped "Loads of them!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bad people! Evil magic fuckers! It's not the same, Randall- She tortured people searching for a werewolf and then she tortured </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> and you're all lovey dovey with her and it makes me sick." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a step back and seemed to be defeated. Randall nodded, slowly and tired, "Okay. I'll get Gabrielle back to her apartment... Please come home. I just got you back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, come back</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was making puppy eyes at her and Lilith melted, sighing and slowly nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay" Randall nodded as well, putting his coat back over her shoulders and resting a hand on her back as they walked, more to comfort himself than her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith went straight to her bedroom as soon as they got in the house, hurriedly walking past Randall room, where she suspected Gabrielle was. She slammed the door shut and Randall sighed, opening the door to his bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Took you long enough" Gabrielle said, sitting on the bed and with arms crossed "Forgot I existed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No" He sighed, leaning against the door "Lilith needed me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah- Because it's all Lilith now, right? She's been back for less than forty eight hours and you're already in her leash. Doesn't anyone in this house have a spine?!" Gabrielle scoffed, shooting up and grabbing her ditched jacket "What happens when she shoots you down again? You come running to me? Not gonna happen, I'm no one's second choice." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gaby-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shoved his chest "And don't you ever call me Gaby again. It's Gabrielle for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked past him and he frowned "Where are you going?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me at least drive you." He tried stopping her but she slapped his hand away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can drive myself." Gabrielle scoffed, walking down the stairs and slamming the front door closed. Randall groaned, walking into his bedroom and falling on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great. Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You've reached the voicemail of Hamish Duke. Please leave your message-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dammit Hamish" Lilith groaned, rolling on the bed and burying her face in the pillow. It was around nine AM and she could hear paces around in the house, Jack and Randall getting ready for classes. Lilith couldn't understand why Hamish kept denying her calls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dialed his number again and waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five rings later and it was dropped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a knock on her door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lil? Lil, can we talk about last night? I know you're awake, c'mon..." Randall said through the door and she sat up, glaring at the space under the door where she could see light sipping in and his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith got up from the bed and walked to the door, not being subtle at all. She raised her hand to the doorknob but instead of opening it, she locked it and walked back to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's nothing to talk about."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard Randall sigh and rest his forehead against the door, "Fine" He slammed his fist against the surface, not harshly but seeming upset "My phone's on. Text if you need anything. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Then he walked away, his heavy footsteps echoing in the hallway until he left for good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith sighed and hugged her knees. She felt ridiculous, like some teenage girl. In fact, she was never the type of teenager to feel uncomfortable in her own skin, it had only happened in college... After the Order wiped her memory and left her without guidance or objective, with a hole in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, pushing the memories away and picking up her phone again, dialing Hamish's number one more time.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How about this one?" Hamish said, getting up from the armchair he was sitting at and walking to Vera's desk, showing her a page from the heavy book he was holding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm... No... It's a restoration spell. From what I understand Ms. Drake used a blocking spell. So my magic is still here, I just can't... access it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A blocking spell" Hamish repeated, sinking his elbows on the table and rubbing his temples. He was doing his best to catch up with every new information Vera threw at him - And he was an amazing student - but sometimes it was too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was acting as her surrogate practitioner, but also as her.... Dare he say boyfriend? Keeping up the fluctuation of their dynamic was exhausting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How would you access it?" He asked, looking up. She was reading the book, blue eyes skimming too fast to keep up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I knew-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If it wasn't you. If I had been the one cursed. How would you help?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've done everything I can think of, Mr- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hamish</span>
  </em>
  <span>", Vera frowned. "My only solace is that magic is everywhere. Anyone can be a practitioner, there's no prerequisite behind it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never understood that" He said, pulling his chair closer to hers and pushing a strand of dark hair away from her face, "How come anyone can be a magician?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera sighed and closed her book, putting it on the table and leaning back on her chair, resting her legs on his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Magic's all around us- Like air. It's in the most ignorant person, to the most intellectual. They have equal chances of becoming a brilliant practitioner, despite whatever the old members of the Order think." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This isn't shared knowledge?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is, but they'd rather believe they're special" A hint of a smile colored her lips and he rested a hand on top of her leg, smiling to her so she'd go on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If Alyssa had only taken my power, meaning the aggregation of my years of practice and study, I'd still be able to relearn and exercise it, since magic is all around us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I can't. I'm unable to even light a candle, which is a spell a simple acolyte should be able to do. So this means there's a blockage, her spell, curse- Whatever it is, is actively stopping me from accessing my power."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right…” Hamish sighed “So we’re looking for a spell to unblock it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Precisely” Vera nodded, getting up and walking to her shelf “We need to recover the rest of the items PRAXIS stole. There might be something there to help us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll continue the raids.” Hamish agreed, getting up as well and walking towards her, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder “Everything is going to work out, Vera.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She relaxed a bit with his touch, raising her head to look at him and for a second Hamish could swear he saw her smile, but then she picked up a book from the shelf and held it in front of his face “If we stop wasting time, maybe.”</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How deplorable" Gabrielle scoffed, staring at the Observations Technique essay she was supposed to write to hand in the next day. Ever since entering the Order she'd be lying if she said she was keeping up with her homework. Although Gabrielle frequented her classes and prided herself on her grades, she hated homework with a fierce passion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't see anything wrong cheating on it, as long as she studied the subject and felt confident that she'd be able to use the theory later in life... The magic sigil she had been using was acolyte's baby steps, but it did the trick. Quite literally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, ever since she had become one with that ugly fur rugs, magic didn't come to her like before. She had tried writing down the sigil on her paper, only to nearly go deaf with a loud ringing and to feel the beast inside of her stir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at the blank document in her laptop and groaned, burying her face on her hands "I need a break." She decided, even if it would be the fifth break in only two hours. Gabrielle walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, picking up her phone when she heard it buzz. She rolled her eyes at the notification.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Randall: can you meet me for lunch so we can talk?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Gaby: Let me guess, Lilith denied it so you're asking me? </b>
  <span>She started to type but quickly deleted, deciding a silence treatment was just what he needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed away the other notifications, some were from other colleagues, there was a virtual party invite to her cousin's birthday next month, an email from her dad bitching about her credit card bills... Nothing of matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle wouldn't ever admit it out loud, but she missed Brandon. She missed him and she missed Randall, because fur-problem aside and sex aside, they had been her friends. Sure, she had been fully on board of Keppler turning Brandon into some desk decoration and she was currently ignoring Randall, but that didn't change just how incredibly bitter she was about being alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hell, she even missed Stuck Up Blonde and fucking Jack, of all people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate them" she whispered, scratching the back of her neck as she felt a chill go down, the beast right under her skin somehow bothered by the comment. Her phone buzzed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Randall: I'll be at the Dagger&amp;Chalice, if you wanna chat</b>
</p><p>
  <span>She slammed the phone facing down against the kitchen counter and walked back to her bedroom, sitting before her study desk and stretching her fingers. Then nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle groaned and closed her laptop, throwing it on her bed on top of her pillow and grabbed a blank sheet of paper and a pencil, drawing the sigil. She even cut her finger with the letter opener she kept on her desk always, willing to do the sacrifice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, when the words left her mouth, the ringing was back, so loud that she grabbed the edge of her desk and growled, feeling her eyes burning. Midnight wanted out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!" Gabrielle yelled, and it seemed to make the Hide even angrier, claws coming out of her fingertips and pushing down on the desk, breaking it in half. She gasped, taking a step back and looking at the mess she- No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Midnight</span>
  </em>
  <span> had made. Her desk was by no means fragile. It was a vintage piece and it had taken two people to carry it inside her apartment, but now it was broken right in the middle, the two pieces bent down and all of her stuff on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit." She kicked her rolling chair away, getting on her knees to collect the office supplies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle was in the middle of picking up the clips scattered on the floor when she noticed her trembling fingers and only then realized her entire body was shaking. Midnight was strong, an overwhelming force which wanted to be alive, to interact with the world and she kept shoving it down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let the clips fall in favor of curling up near her bed and hugging her knees, pressing her eyes closed and starting her mantra: </span>
  <em>
    <span>You're in control, you're in control, you're in control.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You've reached the voicemail of Hamish Duke. Please leave a message after-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"For fuck's sake, Hamish, why won't you answer your FUCKING PHONE?!" Lilith yelled in rage, throwing her phone to the wall and watching it shatter as it hit the floor "Fuck!" She groaned, rushing over and picking up the pieces. There was a knock on the door and it startled her, making her jump up and frown "Go away, Randall!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not Randall..." Jack said, his voice full of worry and exhaustion "Can I come in?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith took a second too long to answer, so Jack turned the knob anyway, only for the door not to budge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lilith, c'mon" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going" She scoffed, unlocking the door and opening it so suddenly that Jack stumbled into the room uninvited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got back on his feet quickly and looked around the room. It was mostly empty, since a large part of her furniture she had thrown out of the window in a fit of rage months before. It seemed like an eternity ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So?" Lilith appeared before his eyes "What do you want?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just wanted to check on you" Jack shrugged, circling her and falling sit on her bed. From the bed there was a big view to the front garden of the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am fine. Great."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, running out of the house and coming back late as hell is super fine. Locking yourself in your room all day is the definition of great."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed too, crisscrossing her legs and glaring at her broken phone "Hamish's avoiding me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doubt it" Jack shrugged, "he's probably just too busy with Vera . It was already like this before you came back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great." She scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can... Try to help...?" Jack said and Lilith shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't ask you that. You already got too much in your mind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, and I need something to distract me from these other stuff. Come on, what's wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith sighed "Timber is gone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack did a double take and frowned "Gone where?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know" Lilith rolled eyes "How about I get my crystal ball and-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got it" He interrupted, standing up "C'mon, let's go check the chest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean the destroyed chest?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's still its chest, right? Where the hide is supposed to go back" Jack shrugged and walked to the door, flinging it open. He frowned when Lilith made no movement to follow him, before sighing, "we're home alone, Lil." She squinted at him and he rolled his eyes "Why would I lie to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine." Lilith got up and followed him to the basement and into their empty reliquary, then into the Hides’ room. Lilith stopped by the door, nails digging into the skin of her palm as she squeezed her hand anxiously, while Jack continued in. The lid had been bent and broken and was only resting on top of the chest, so he picked it up, slowly lifting it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So...?" Lilith asked, almost afraid of the answer. She wasn't scared of it being inside, after all, she could always bound back to Timber if that was the case. But if the hide wasn't there... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's empty." Jack said, frowning and turning to Lilith "You’re sure you can't feel it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can’t" Lilith said, forcing her voice out. He closed the chest again and pulled her out of the room by the elbow, shutting the door with more force than necessary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith followed Jack to the living room and collapsed on the couch, "I need a drink."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On it" He called, but unlike Hamish would have, Jack simply grabbed a bottle of bourbon and returned to the couch, sitting next to her and taking the lid off, offering the bottle wordlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith took it and chugged the burning liquid, before pulling back for air "What now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you're just- Blocking it?" Jack asked, taking the bottle from her and drinking from it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How?" She said, more aggressively than she intended and winced, taking the bottle back and chugging a bit more "I tried everything last night and nothing triggered the change. And my senses are back to normal human-like."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack hummed, frowning and then looking at Lilith. More specifically, at her mark "You think... You think it has something to do with that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like the demon scar is blocking Timber?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I mean, what do we know about this thing? All demons we met had it on their faces, what does it even mean?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith frowned and wrinkled her nose "All I know is that's ugly. Looks like livestock branding."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack snorted and took the bottle back, only to pause before taking a drink "What if it is?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Livestock branding?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah" He turned around so he was facing her "Remember what Gabrielle said you said when you were first back? About how we took you from your home?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith shook her head, "Gabrielle said what now-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then what if you belong in Hell? I mean, what if this mark is keeping you linked to there?" Jack continued without listening, excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think a part of Hell is still in me? I was awake when you guys pulled me out of there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you were awake for like half a day. They said you were acting not like yourself. I don't know what that means because I was..." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Watching Alyssa die on my arms,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he shook his head, pushing the thoughts away. "Anyway, that would explain why you were acting weird and why the mark is still there. We just have to find a way to unlink you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, sure, let me call the local priest and have him perform an exorcism on me" Lilith scoffed and Jack raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's actually not a bad idea..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're kidding, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No..." Jack shrugged, looking a little amused "I'm just saying, if we're right and you're linked to Hell..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not Hell, it's a demonic dimension-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled eyes, interrupting her "Maybe we don't need a priest, just an exorcism. Werewolves are real, Lilith. Magicians. Demons... So are exorcisms, all we have to do is find the ritual."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded slowly, before groaning and throwing her head back, snatching the bottle back "You forgot something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't have any books anymore. We might as well be civilians."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, but The Order does. And last time I checked we were still in it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vera is not going to help us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who said anything about asking her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want to break into The Order's reliquary?" She raised her eyebrow and he shrugged</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got anything better to do tomorrow morning?"</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's five in the morning, Jack." Lilith yawned, putting her shoes on as Jack leaned against her door, practically jumping with excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, perfect time. There's no one around campus."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith stood up, rubbing her eyes and grabbing a hoodie "And no one home too, it seems?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hamish came back yesterday, while you slept, but then he left again. I told him you were pissed" Jack shrugged, hiding a shit eating smile as he purposefully avoided mentioning Randall. As he expected, Lilith pouted and glared at their friend's door when they tiptoed by his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think he slept in his dorm room" He clarified, grabbing his truck keys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or at Gaby's"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack only shrugged in response, stopping just before the stairs and looking at her "Wait."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Lilith frowned, watching him walk back into his bedroom and then come out holding a pair of sunglasses and a baseball cap "What's that for?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hiding your mark in case we bump into someone" Jack explained, putting the items on her head lazily and walking down the stairs. Lilith rolled her eyes, adjusting them and following him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he predicted, the campus looked like a ghost town. Completely empty and quiet, just a hint of the sun in the horizon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This was a horrible plan" Jack whispered to himself, parking a block away from the library's entrance, behind a tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like all your plans" Lilith said next to him, jumping out of the car and buzzing with anxiety "Vera's probably inside and she'll chew us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would Vera be in the temple? She doesn't have any magic" Jack said, jogging to the entrance with Lilith on his tail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucky them - or maybe not so much luck, but simply a collection of auspicious circumstances -, the temple was empty. Without a Grand Magus to call acolytes and medicus to the temple, they were probably off living their best lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They tiptoed inside, using Jack's phone as a flashlight since Lilith had smashed hers, and made their way to Vera's office, pushing the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, we're looking for a book about demons..." Jack whispered, walking to the big book shelf to the left and Lilith walked to the one on the right, taking the sunglasses off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't see shit It's so dark in here. Give me the phone and use your wolf-eyes." Lilith demanded and Jack handed it to her. He concentrated for a bit and his eyes turned silver, making him see in perfect night-vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was really nervous, but Lilith set her jaw and did her best to focus. The titles seemed alien to her and she realized a second later that she no longer knew latin or samaritan or any of the other languages Timber knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck" she whispered, leaning against a shelf and pressing her eyes closed. Behind her, she heard Jack shuffling, taking books out of the shelves and flipping through them. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please, Timber, help me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lilith mentally whispered, eyes squeezed shut, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She felt a shiver run down her spine and goosebumps covered her arms as she was suddenly freezing cold. Then a muscle seemed to pull on her neck, making Lilith cradle it and bite down a whine. She looked left, rubbing the back of her neck and her eyes caught a book. It was skinny, not a looker, squeezed between two large tomes with golden letters on their hardcovers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The book she was looking at, however, was a light beige and with no title. She touched it and the goosebumps in her arms got so powerful that she shuddered, hissing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm-" She grabbed it and opened it. The first page had a large symbol drawn and then under it was written: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Autumn, 1384</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Inky splotches covered the rest of the page, some of them looking weird and Lilith realized they were burn marks. If there was anything written under it, it had been lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned the page, and frowned. It was written in latin, but she understood it. They were in the right direction, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Et vocavi alteri possit. Et loquebantur linguis, et perversæ: parati semper ad me disrumpam. Paratus sum et interficient me ilico invisa sunt animalia.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Lil?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-" Lilith looked up "This is it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was by her in seconds, looking at the book from over her shoulder "Is there something about exorcism?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me see..." Lilith said, running her eyes over the pages. The book, it turned out, was actually a journal, written in a messy and rushed handwriting and not organized by topic at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There" Jack said, pointing at a passage and translating it as he read </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I've managed to get more information out of them than I thought possible. I've even managed to trick them into telling me some of their weaknesses, and with that I was able to put together something I've read about once, which was never completed. It is a cleansing ritual they call Exorcism. It has been performed only a handful of times in the past and its purpose is to free a person that has been possessed by a demon."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lilith turned the page and frowned when the next section of text talked about something completely different. Right in between the two pages there were hints of there being others, but they were torn out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you kidding me?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fucking- fuck" Jack said eloquently, making her snap the book closed and groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, same." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take it, c'mon" He said hurriedly, grabbing her arm "Someone's coming."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I don't hear-" She shut her mouth, suddenly remembering Timber was gone. Or at the very least ignoring her because of her demonic ties. Lilith let Jack pull her through the temple, both of them nearly running out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So" She gasped once they reached the safe and sound of his truck "What are we going to do with this useless book?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There must be a way to restore it, right? I can ask Aly- Hamish" He caught himself quickly, frowning and looking severe suddenly, "We can ask Hamish, maybe even Randall we'll have some idea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Randall is an idiot and Hamish ignored my calls all day yesterday" Lilith scoffed, getting in the passenger's seat of his truck "No use asking them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lilith, come on. Don't you want Timber back? Whatever grudge you're holding against them can't be more important than this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was right. She knew it. She wanted Timber back more than anything. But she was still mad at them. "Fine. But you call them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Jack nodded, reaching for his phone but freezing when he saw the time on the screen "How about we go grab some breakfast and call them after? It's not even six yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah... Alright, but you're paying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm broke, what the hell, Lil?" Jack scoffed, starting the truck and she shrugged, throwing him a buzzing smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You invited me." </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Randall was pacing his dorm room. For the first time since getting his hide, he could feel Greybeard fighting against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a pharmacy class in twenty minutes, but he still hadn't left, unable to decide where to head to first. The wolf house to check on Lilith and maybe, just maybe, get her to talk with him again? Or to apologize to Gabrielle for... for what again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fell back against his bed and looked at the ceiling. The most logical choice would be stopping at Gabrielle's apartment first, since it was closer and on the way to the house. But he could practically hear Greybeard growl inside his head, telling him </span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>- and it made sense. If he met with Gabrielle first,  Lilith might catch her scent on him- Or Gabrielle might yell at him for leaving to go see Lilith right after. Randall groaned, punching the mattress and getting up. Gabrielle too might smell Lilith on him if he went to the house first, and it seems like her anger was based on jealousy. So if he went to go see Lilith first, Gaby might get even angrier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For fucks sake." Randall scoffed, rubbing a hand over his face. "Okay, okay..." He nodded, coming up with a plan. He put on a hoodie and grabbed another, shoving it in his backpack. He'd change on his way from Gaby's apartment to the house, so her scent wouldn't be on him when he met with Lilith. He even grabbed his cologne so he could spray on him again, just to make sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle's apartment was just on the skirt of campus, before the forest that separated the wolf den from the rest of the university town. It was a small building, not taller than five stories, with an art deco entrance that echoed all the way inside and into the girl's apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was acquainted there - and Randall had no idea when that had happened - so a flash of his smile was all the doorman needed to just let him in, no further questions. It paid to be nice to people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knocked on her door and he knew she was home, he could hear her pacing around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gabrielle! Open up!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard her steps, heels cackling on the floor, and then the door swung open with such ferocity he nearly face planted inside. She was standing in the doorway, all dressed up as if she was going out, but he knew that wasn't true. The Gabrielle he knew would never go out with buttons done wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Am I interrupting?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you always?" She scoffed "What do you want?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To talk? You haven't answered any of my texts." He said, walking by her and into the apartment before she could shut the door on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not obligated to answer anything." She said, closing the door and holding her head high as she crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. But I'd like to know why you're not answering them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because... You're a moron" she said, glaring at him, voice wavering a little. Randall rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have been told that before" He shrugged, looking around. He could sense something was wrong, but he couldn't pinpoint what exactly, "why don't you just say you're jealous and we call it a day?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glared him to dust, before scoffing and turning around "Bet your ego would like that. Be careful not to trampoline from your ego to your IQ, you might die."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gaby, come on. Lilith just got back from Hell. Literal Hell. And with absolutely no memories. She needs us. There's nothing to be jealous about, I'm just helping a friend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Friend" Gabrielle scoffed "Please. I know you have feelings for her, Randall. Present tense, </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Don't you dare lie to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randall sighed, scratching the back of his head "Fine... But she doesn't see me as anything more than a friend so you have nothing to worry about."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have nothing- I'm not your girlfriend!" Gabrielle snapped "You think I'm- We're just casual, okay? A slip up that continues to happen-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I'm really good at-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But that I'm ending right now" She continued, glaring at him "You do your little show of simping over Lilith all you want, but I actually have self esteem enough to not play this game. Besides, of all my problems, you're the minor one." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randall frowned at her insults, but what came out of his mouth was pure concern "The minor one? Midnight's been giving you trouble?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not like it hasn't already." Gabrielle scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Don't call Midnight </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what makes you think it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" She rolled her eyes, walking to the open kitchen. Randall followed her with his eyes, glancing for a second through the open door of her bedroom and frowning as he spotted a large piece of wood on the floor. He walked towards it, poking his head in and raising his eyebrow when he saw her table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you do to upset him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing! It- He, whatever- just lashes out and tries to possess me every time he wants!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Possess you?" Randall frowned "Is it the ringing?" He picked up her table and cringed, it was broken right in the middle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's- I tried to do magic, okay? And now my paper is late and I have to buy a new table." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He winced sympathetically "Greybeard doesn't like magic either. Well, I don't know if it’s him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>don't like magic." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you suck at it, unlike me" Gabrielle shrugged, walking to the bedroom too and pouting "So- Did you see her yet? Timber... Lilith? How is she?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randall frowned at her "You're worried about Lilith? Is that Midnight talking?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." Gabrielle crossed her arms "A bit, maybe, I don't know. I hate this. How is she?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. She won't talk to me." Randall sighed, sitting on the bed "I don't know if it's all her being mad at me or something's wrong. But something </span>
  <em>
    <span>feels</span>
  </em>
  <span> wrong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great" Gabrielle scoffed and her eyes flashed silver for a second. She whined, shaking her head and making Randall chuckle and reach out, grabbing the belt loops of her pants and pulling her to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was so small and petite and there was really no real fight in her, albeit she did make a face and look annoyed, only to sit down on his lap without any complaints. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned and she scoffed, leaning in and biting his lip, "Stop being so smug."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No smugness here" Randall said, squeezing her ass and leaning in to plant a peck over her lips, "you smell really good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, it's Dior." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm" He pulled her even closer and kissed her, letting out a little happy sigh when Gabrielle wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone suddenly started ringing in his pocket and Gabrielle groaned, pulling back "Ignore it." She bossed and he nodded, taking the phone out and glancing at the screen as he was about to ignore the call. But he didn't, frowning as he stared at Jack's name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jack? Why is Jack calling me this early?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hell if I know, ignore it." Gabrielle whined, kissing his jaw. The phone stopped ringing but not even a minute later it started again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It’s probably must be  important." Randall said, hitting the green button "Jack?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Randall, we have a problem and we need you and Hamish's help." Jack said in the other end, sounding very tense and serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah... Something's wrong with Lilith."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was up in a flash, taking Gabrielle with him. Randall kept an arm around her waist to keep from falling on her ass, but ignored her complaints. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wrong like what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like demonic wrong, can you get here or not?" Jack sounded annoyed and Gabrielle crossed her arms, appearing before Randall's face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something's wrong with Lilith" Randall whispered and then back at the phone, "I'm on my way." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl before him pouted and then sighed heavily "She better be fucking dying" Gabrielle said darkly, grabbing her purse on the hooks behind her bedroom door, "C'mon, Randall!"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>“Et vocavi alteri possit. Et loquebantur linguis, et perversæ: parati semper ad me disrumpam. Paratus sum et interficient me ilico invisa sunt animalia.”</p><p>Translation: "I have summoned another demon. They speak in tongues and are perverse, always ready to snap at me. Was I not prepared, they would kill me on the spot, hateful creatures that they are."</p><p>P.S.: All Latin featured here, and in chapters to come, comes from our friend google translator. Please let us know if it's wrong.</p><p>Thank you &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"No, don't get up just yet." Hamish said, turning blindly on the bed as he felt Vera move next to him. He caught her just before she sat up and pulled her against his chest "Ten more minutes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have work to do-" Vera said, trying to put on a serious voice but he knew her too well at this point "-and so do you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The alarm hasn't rung yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better early than late."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vera"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hamish"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, kissing her shoulder and nodding"Alright, fine." He moved away from her but she turned on the bed and grabbed him, pulling him down towards her and into a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now who's gonna make who late?" He smiled, but kept kissing her. She was so very soft under him, her delicate fingers running through his hair and then down his naked back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, stop talking" She answered in a breathy voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't know if he could like her more than he already did, but morning-after Vera had a special place in his heart. Completely undone, with bedhead and no lipstick or eyeliner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flipped them on the bed so she was on top and put his hands on her naked back, burying his face on her neck and planting kisses on the exposed skin. She moved slightly, pushing her dark hair away to give him more access and Hamish smiled, sitting up enough to have her on his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera let out a girlish squeal when he moved and Hamish's smile only grew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then his phone rang, loud and startling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't stop" Vera scoffed, grabbing a handful of his hair and bringing his lips to hers when he attempted to turn toward the annoyingly loud device, "Don't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamish was conflicted. He wanted to ignore whoever was calling, let the phone ring and devote all his attention to Vera. But... He had missed all of Lilith's fifteen calls the day before. And from what Jack had told him she was livid with him. He didn't say why she had called, but she wouldn't insist so much if it hadn’t been important.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone stopped ringing before he could decide and immediately he was distracted by Vera kissing his jaw, nails lightly scratching up and down his back. Then the phone started ringing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry, Vera, I have to," Hamish said, moving quickly so there wasn't time for her to complain, and answered the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get your ass here, now. It's important, it's about Lilith" Jack said and immediately Hamish's blood ran cold.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They should be here any second now," Jack said, looking at the time on his phone and walking in the living room. Lilith was on the couch, flipping through the demon book they stole from Vera's office and frowning so much that her face didn’t look like her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't get it... I could read it just a couple of hours ago..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Not a single word. Why?" She looked up at him, like she was expecting him to have some kind of answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know... Maybe it was the demon translating it earlier?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now you think there's an actual demon inside me?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! I just don't know how to call... It. Whatever's going on." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith glared at him and turned the page. Jack collapsed on the couch next to her, making her bounce, and read over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's straight up just a grocery list" He snorted, point a piece of text in topics "Carrots" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith smiled a little, rolling her eyes "It's insane, right? Imagine just writing down on your diary about this super powerful ritual... And then the next page is about your crush." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No crushes so far, but they did mention fucking whores twice already."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled "Who even was them?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who knows" Jack shrugged, piping up suddenly and looking at the door. Lilith couldn't hear or smell anything and she hated feeling so unprotected, not being able to rely on her senses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Randall-" Jack frowned "And, uhm..." The door opened and Randall walked it, looking frantic and worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lil! Lilith, you okay?! What's going on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is she doing here?" Lilith asked coldly, seeing Gabrielle appear behind him. The shorter girl rolled her eyes, dark brown flashing silver for a second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, would you stop acting like a child?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you say to me?" Lilith was up on her feet in no time, self preservation instinct be damned, only to have Randall push Gabrielle behind him again and cup Lilith's face in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay? What is going on? Jack?" he turned to look at the boy who was utterly unamused and hadn't moved from the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We think Lil is linked to Hell still or possessed... Something like that. We- Oh there he is, finally." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door was still open, so Hamish walked in, his normally pale face all flushed from running, nostrils flaring up with huffs of breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lil!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What had you so busy that you couldn't answer your phone, jackass!?" Lilith exclaimed, pushing Randall away from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry, Lil, I didn't see- my phone was on silent- I tried calling you later but it went straight to voicemail. What's wrong?" He asked, stepping closer to her and looking over to see if she was hurt. She scoffed, slapping his hands away, walking back to the couch with arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wanna tell them?" Jack asked and she sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't feel Timber anymore. I don't have my senses. And I can't turn."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamish straightened up and Randall's face turned really serious, but it was Gabrielle who spoke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Timber's dead?" She whispered, sounding mortified and Jack frowned, before shaking his head. They'd deal with Gabrielle's weird relationship with Midnight later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. We checked his chest and the hide isn't back. We think- We think Hell is blocking Lilith."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Genius here wants to perform an exorcism on me" Lilith said bitterly, shaking the journal before her friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's that?" Hamish asked, walking closer and taking the book from her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A book some person wrote about demons in the 14th century. They talk about an exorcism but the pages actually containing the ritual are ripped out", Jack explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where did you get this?" Hamish squinted "You took it from Vera's office, didn't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. We had to improvise since </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn't picking up their phone" Lilith rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's also been really moody." Jack said and Lilith frowned, glaring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You told me yourself, Lil. You've been lashing out more than normal. Weird emotional outbursts. It could be another sign of a-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A demon being inside me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa whoa, we're not going full on</span>
  <em>
    <span> Exorcist </span>
  </em>
  <span>here, okay?" Randall raised his hands trying to defuse the situation, "So problem solved, right? We perform the exorcism and boom-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You missed the part where they said the book is destroyed" Gabrielle cut him off, walking to Hamish and snatching the book from his hands. She looked furious and like she had a headache, "We have to restore the book." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamish hummed in agreement, reading over her shoulder "Yes, we must. I'm sure Vera knows an incantation that can help us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So now it's problem solved, right?" Randall sighed, "Hamish's going to ask his girlfriend and we'll exorcise Lil and done?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, if Vera agrees and helps us" Jack said, raising his eyebrows at Hamish, who frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why wouldn't she help us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you met Vera?" Lilith rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can break into her office, find the spell and perform it ourselves." Gabrielle suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely not!" Hamish said, looking incredulously at his packmates "We're not going behind her back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All four of them crossed arms, glaring at him and Hamish groaned, "Fine. Fine, I'll talk with her. Don't break in her office again, best case scenario you get in trouble, worst one you get in trouble and also her." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw, he cares!" Lilith teased, grinning when Hamish blushed and caused the whole group to snicker at him. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hamish wasn't sure if he had ever seen Vera do something ordinary and non magic related. Aside from the very occasional times they had walked past each other in Belgrave's hallways, Vera was always surrounded by magic. Even without any power. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when he knocked on her front door later that day and received an "It's open!" invitation, he hadn't expected to walk in on her</span>
  <em>
    <span> cooking</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of all things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You cook?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I grew up on a farm, what do you think?" She answered without looking up, chopping vegetables. Her upbringing wasn't new information, there was a big newspaper spread about </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Potato queen getting into Belgrave"</span>
  </em>
  <span> displayed on her wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't just stand there" Vera scoffed, gesturing with the knife "Come help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, taking off his cardigan and setting it on the armchair nearby, along with his bag. He walked to the kitchen as he rolled up his sleeves and grabbed another knife in her drawer "What's on the menu for tonight?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baked garlic chicken breast with roasted vegetables."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds delicious." Hamish said, getting another chopping board and starting to cut a carrot "How was your day?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uneventful- Well, besides the fact that someone broke into my office." She said, turning to him and raising her eyebrow "Do you know anything about that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me?" Hamish said innocently, trying to figure if he should tell her or not. Vera scoffed and rolled her eyes, looking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course it was your band of morons." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They had a plausible motive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pray tell" She said coldly, before setting the knife down again and lowering herself to grab a cast iron pan in the cabinets underneath the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lilith." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera let out a heavy sigh "Hamish. I told you bringing someone back from the demonic helm had a price... What happened now?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt suddenly annoyed at her. Lilith wasn't some accessory in his life he could just forget about, even if rescuing her had been a suicide mission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his lack of answer Vera turned around, expectantly, then her eyes softened, "so?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She can't turn anymore. We think she's linked to Hell- The other dimension still." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman before him frowned and turned around again, busying herself putting olive oil in the pan. He let the silence fall between them, shifting his attention back to the task at hand. It didn't take long for Vera to stop thinking, as she suddenly turned to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not summoning another demon, are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're not stupid, no" Hamish chuckled "We're exorcising her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?" Vera raised her eyebrow "Do you even know how?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. That's why we need your help." Hamish sighed, putting the knife down and looking at her, "Jack and Lilith found a book that talks about the exorcism ritual but the pages are torn off. We need an incantation to restore it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean they stole a book." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vera."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you even know what you're dealing with? An exorcism, really? Wasn't Rogwan enough for you?" Vera said, glaring at him and Hamish pursed his lips in annoyance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd take the risk for Lilith. I'll take all the risks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I won't" She said back, getting up on his face "You might be too blinded by affection to see, but dealing with demons doesn't risk just your group or you- It risks everyone. What happens when you inevitably mess up things, like you always do? I cannot clean up your mess like I've done before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you propose we just leave Lilith like that? With a demon mark on her face, troubles controlling her anger and not being able to turn?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If it means saving everyone else, yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't even know if it's a dangerous ritual, Vera."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think pulling a demon out of someone and letting it free </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> dangerous?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't say she is possessed, you're making assumptions because you're scared!" Hamish snapped and Vera's eyes darkened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get your shit together, disciple" She scoffed, "You're letting your feelings cloud your judgement. Lilith's life is not more important than everybody else's!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamish took a step backward and set down the knife he hadn't realized he was clutching, "Coming here was a mistake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should leave, then." She said coldly, turning around and going back to preparing the chicken. Hamish scoffed, grabbing his coat and bag and leaving the apartment.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was late at night, really late, when Lilith woke up with a noise. Her heart immediately sped up as she realized how defenseless she was now, without Timber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Timber or no Timber, Lilith got out of the bed and slipped out of the room, on her tiptoes. Randall's door was closed, but since Jack had gone back to the dorms, going to him was the only logical decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed the door open and immediately felt as if she had been stabbed. He was in the bed alright, but tangled up with Gabrielle, the shorter girl's head tucked under his chin and both his arms wrapped around her frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Wake up!" Lilith whispered, gesturing and listening in for any other noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle woke up first, frowning and glaring at Lilith as she lifted her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's someone in the house" Lilith hissed, grabbing Randall's baseball bat resting against a wall. Gabrielle squinted, rubbing her eyes and then let out a yawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just Hamish." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hamish is with Vera-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Hamish, go away..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith cursed, no longer whispering and got out of the room, walking straight into Hamish's chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't startle me like that!" She scoffed, shoving his chest and closing Randall's door behind her "What are you doing here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here" Hamish lifted a hardcover book before her "The restoration spell."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vera gave it to you?" Lilith beamed, taking the book from his hands and following him as he walked back downstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It’s here, isn’t it?" He said instead of answering and walked to the bar, hands hovering over the bottles of booze, before turning around and falling on the bean bag in their living room "So?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, I can't read it" Lilith sighed, throwing the book back at him "What do we need?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blood. Virgin's blood to be exact" He said, pressing his eyes closed "Doesn't have to be much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay..." Lilith nods  "Does it work if it's also part werewolf, part witch- And part demon, I guess?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamish opened his eyes and frowned "You're a virgin? You?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith’s cheeks turned incredibly red and she crossed her arms, "Yeah, what about it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing, I just... Nevermind, uhm..." He picked up the book, going over the text again "It just says virgin's blood... Doesn't even especifies if it has to be human, so I guess it could work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. What else?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Some herbs we can easily find and then we just basically need to pour it onto whatever we want to restore and say the words." He shrugg "We can do it tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright..." Lilith nodded, "are you okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamish offered her a weak smile "I will be once you are." </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, virgin blood, eh?" Randall chuckled, watching as Hamish, Lilith and Jack started setting up things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you, twelve?" Hamish bit back and Randall shrugged, still smirking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just wondering where the hell we'll find a virgin in college, I mean I know I for sure-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We’ll use my blood" Lilith rolled her eyes and Randall's grin immediately vanished, being replaced by his entire face burning, while Jack coughed to mask an amused chuckle</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You... Are a virgin...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Virginity is a patriarchal concept, but if you’re asking if I never had sex the answer is yes" She said bluntly, grabbing the big bowl and putting it on the table they had set up in the middle of the entrance hall and checking the list of items she had written down based on Hamish’s translation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It figures. With your attitude, who'd want to sleep with you?" Gabrielle said walking down the stairs and checking on the herbs Hamish had brought from the herbal store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, ask your boyfriend" Lilith retorted without even entertaining eye contact. Randall turned even redder if possible and scowled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're not- I didn't- I'm going to check if the water boiled." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith bit down a smile, while Jack laughed out loud and got next to her, holding a small knife, "You want me to do it or you can?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can do it. Just tell me when there's enough", Lilith said, taking the knife and pushing it against her palm. She pulled the knife away and closed her hand, pressing against the cut and watching as blood started dripping into the bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think that's enough" Jack said, after there was about half a cup of blood. He  got the bandage out of his pocket, rolling it around her palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Water boiled!" Randall said, walking back into the living room and setting the hot pan on the table while Hamish and Gabrielle grabbed the herbs and started breaking them up with their hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamish was in the midst of the boring process of breaking off the leaves of the herbs when his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He frowned and let go of the plants, grabbing a dishcloth lying around and walking out of the room to pick up the phone. There was only one person who could be calling him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You stole from me?" Vera asked the second he answered, "you broke into my office and stole after I specifically told you not to go ahead with your silly ritual?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Silly for you perhaps" Hamish answered as cold as her, squeezing the phone "It's my friend's life. Might be stupid for you, but it's not for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You broke my trust and my privacy, for what? Risking everybody's life when your gang no doubt unleashes another demon over us?! You have any idea of how many people you might hurt with this little exorcism?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you call just to berate me? I'm not a child and am quite busy at the moment." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if you get hurt?! What if you die!" She continued, ignoring him "How am I supposed to go-" Vera cut herself short, going quiet and Hamish frowned. For a second he thought he had heard concern in her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what if I die? I'd risk it for Lilith, she'd do the same for me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're being childish and selfish" Vera sighed,"don't show your face around here anymore, I don't think I want any relations with someone who'd pull a stunt like this. Going behind my back to use my own books in order to unleash a demon… Really?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not- You know what? Fine. If that's what you want, have it your way, then." He said, hanging up the phone and taking a deep breath before going back inside. Everyone but Lilith raised their heads and frowned at Hamish, probably having overheard the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You okay?" Randall asked and he nodded, walking up to the table and picking up the book, reading over the incantation again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything is ready?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Almost, we need to keep stirring this shit for like- twenty minutes. Meanwhile we're supposed to coat the book in blood. Every page." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not it!" Randall and Hamish yelled at the same time, making Jack sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine. I'll do it- Just outside, where there's plenty of fresh air." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to have lunch while you do that" Randall shrugged, walking to the fridge and Gabrielle happily followed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamish looked uncertain of what to do, but Lilith cut him off "I'll stir this. Go eat something too, it's fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" He asked, inspecting her but not sounding very eager to take over her task. Lilith shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better than watching Randall and Gabrielle make fuck eyes at each other, anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That doesn't make me want to go either," Hamish said, offering a small smile. She smiled back at him and watched him leave, walking to the kitchen and leaving Lilith alone with the potion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one saw the mark on her face glow just a little bit brighter.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright team, let's go!" Randall exclaimed, his voice full of excitement, as they reunited around the dining table they never used. Hamish was the one holding the potion, the bloody book in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have to hold hands" Jack said, squeezing Lilith's hand in his and taking Gabrielle's too. They all held hands, Lilith holding Hamish's belt loops instead of his hand, while Randall - on the other side of the table - reached out to grab a part of the other man's coat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're good?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remember, we have to pronounce it exactly."  Hamish said, before nodding "On the count of three. One, two, three-</span>
  <em>
    <span> Hoc augurium-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"-quaerimus restitutionem per. Ad aedificandum quondam praeterita.-"</span>
  </em>
  <span> They chanted, in unison. Lilith squeezed Jack's hand in hers, feeling her heart pick up suddenly. She scanned him for any reassurance, but the boy was focused on the chanting and looking at Hamish. Lilith frowned as she saw a weird volume in Jack's jacket, only to nearly stumble upon her words. She needed to focus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cold sweat broke on her forehead as Hamish started pouring the potion on top of the bloody pages. It was a tedious process at first and nothing happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until it did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the book turned a bright, hot orange as if it was burning from it's inside out. Outside everything went black, as if someone had turned off the lights except it was the sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"-Et restituet revelare!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> She chanted, breathing in deeply and catching Randall's alarmed glare as the book burned brighter and brighter and the room got darker and darker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it supposed to be burning?!" Gabrielle yelled and just as she did, the burning stopped and the book started turning black, then crumbled into ashes as darkness engulfed everything and their own lungs caught on fire.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Hoc augurium quaerimus restitutionem per. Ad aedificandum quondam praeterita. Et restituet revelare"</p><p>Translation: "Through this incantation we aim for restoration. Go in the past and rebuild what once was. Restore and reveal."<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>someone didn't pay attention to the interpretations the spell could cause...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They were drowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was dark and when Randall tried to breathe water came in instead of air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved frantically, eyes burning and arms flinging around as he tried to regain his senses. He could see a light above and swam towards it as fast as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randall took a big breath when his head came out of the water, coughing and doing his best to try to get his breathing steady and float at the same time. He looked around, not at the scenery but in search of his friends, but he was alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seconds later Jack emerged too and, without thinking twice, Randall took a big breath and dived back in. Looking around the dense water he spotted Hamish near, swimming to the surface. Then he saw Gabrielle further down, and immediately swam down and grabbed her, helping her up to the surface. They both emerged coughing and struggling to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck?!" Jack exclaimed, looking around. Randall did too, frowning at their surroundings. They were in the middle of a big lake. Water so deep and dense they couldn’t see their own bodies. Around the lake there were only trees, nothing else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There!” Gabrielle said and immediately started swimming towards a small beach near them, with sand made of small rocks. Jack and Hamish followed her but Randall frowned, looking around frantically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Lilith?!” He yelled and his friends stopped, looking back at him and gasping. Randall took another deep breath and went underwater, focusing on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear the muffled voices of his packmates on the surface, the quiet sounds of fishes’ fins as they swam around him and, not far, he could hear her heartbeat, beating fast with fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he saw her, moving restlessly as she desperately tried to swim up, but something seemed to be pulling her down. Randall swam closer and wrapped his arm around her waist from behind, pulling her up as they went back to the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept a firm hold on her as she coughed, gasping for air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Randall asked, waiting until she started to breathe properly to begin swimming to the shore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” She nodded, pushing him away so she could swim by herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reached the shingle beach and collapsed against the pebbles, looking at the sky as they caught their breaths. Their clothes were heavy with water, heart hammering in their chests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guys… I think we messed up the spell..." Randall said, as if no one else had realized it yet. Next to him, Lilith let out a scoff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah, what a genius you are!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My phone!" Gabrielle cried, horrified as she sat up and took the device off her jacket pocket and Jack started to snicker, only to turn chalk white and then pat his own jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all slowly started getting up and looking around. It was a very small and completely empty beach, and it seemed like it was no touristic location. There were yellow-dead bushes a couple feet ahead and then further back a dense forest. And it was cold. The wetness of their clothes making the air even chillier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are we? Scotland?" Randall asked, shielding his eyes from the sun peaking out of grey clouds. The sun was almost at the horizon, not enough to cause a sunset, but close enough to worry him. It was going to be dark soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have places like this in America", Hamish said, looking around too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re thinking what? Oregon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should try to find a house or something before it gets dark- Lil? Where are you going?" Hamish frowned, watching as she started walking away in the direction of the trees. He looked up and, in the distance, he could see smoke, probably coming from a chimney or firepit. "Thank God," he sighed, squeezing the extra water from his clothes and following Lilith.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great, my phone is busted." Gabrielle whined, walking with them as she shoved the device back in her pocket. Randall lagged behind, so they were in more or less of a line. He couldn't help but look around in awe, wrong spell be damned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This place is kind of awesome" He mumbled under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The forest was really dense and dark, but due to their little </span>
  <em>
    <span>werewolf problem</span>
  </em>
  <span> they were all used to it. Wandering around in the woods was part of their daily routine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't get it, what went wrong?!" Hamish said, ahead of them "We followed exactly what the book said!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe Vera sabotaged us" Jack tried and Hamish turned to glare at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How could she if I stole the book?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You stole the book?" Randall gasped "I thought you were hypnotized by her, could do no harm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Randall, shut the fuck up" Hamish bit back, but there was no real fury to his voice "now we have to figure how to get back home from freaking- Wherever we are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I vote Canada," Jack said, looking around too, "seems like Canada to me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seems like fucking Forks" Gabrielle corrected him, all bitter. Randall opened a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I’m not seeing any shiny vampires, though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yet" Hamish said surly, "With our luck, however-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you people just shut up?" Lilith scoffed, walking ahead of everyone and focusing on the invisible path she was following.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know this place?" Hamish asked with a frown. He could faintly hear noises far away but it was only due to his heightened hearing. Lilith couldn't possibly be hearing it as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No?" She said coldly and with a raised brow. "There are tracks," she pointed at the ground, where a very faint set of footprints headed in the direction they were going. The footprints were smooth in the loam soil, differently from most shoes Hamish knew which had designs in the sole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This just in, Lilith used to be a girl scout" Jack teased and Randall huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I used to be a boy scout and let me tell you- I have no idea how to get out of here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And that’s different from the usual how?" Gabrielle deadpanned, pushing a branch away from her face, "I hope they have an Apple store there, I left a poll up in my IG." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was the poll? Should I have empathy for the others or not?" Jack scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up," Gabrielle and Hamish said at the same time, although the latter was much harsher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Someone's coming" He said, pulling Lilith behind him roughly and not ten seconds later a group of men appeared, in small chubby horses with fringes over their hoofs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were six of them, dressed in what appeared to be potato sacks, sturdy leather vests over their bodies and short swords tied to their belts, big round faces staring at the gang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not one more step!" the man at the front yelled. He looked older from the rest and had a bald head, short blond beard and a grim expression. Randall raised his eyebrows, leaning closer to Jack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is that, a LARP group...?" He whispered, making the younger man snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Show thy weapons and introduce yourselves at once!" The man yelled again and Hamish raised his hands up, glancing at his packmates to do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My name is Hamish Duke" He said loud and clear "We seem to be lost, could you show us the way to the nearest town?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another man of the group, this one was uglier and younger, snickered "They seem foreigner, did you hear them talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And look at what rags they are wearing!" Another man said, who seemed to be around the same age as the previous one “And why are they soaking wet?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This idiot did not just call a Chloé blouse a rag!" Gabrielle whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said introduce yourselves!" The leader yelled once more, his hand going to his sword</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamish turned around slightly, but not enough so they'd see Lilith fully,"These are Jack Morton, Randall Carpio, Gabrielle Dupres and Lilith Bathory! We're just lost!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And where are you from?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Belgrave" Jack said, hands raised "We're from Belgrave, it's in the US."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The men looked between themselves and the younger one scoffed "Liars."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The leader reached for the sword again "There is no place called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Belgrave</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Seize them!" He nodded to his men and they jumped out of their horses, approaching the group with ropes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright now, we're all getting too heated," Hamish said slowly, but it was to avail. The largest of the men grabbed him, twisting his arm and Hamish let out a groan, he really didn't want to wolf out on them, "You're making a mistake." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy Mother of God" One of the men whispered, stumbling backwards and almost falling on his ass. They all followed his horrified gaze and it landed upon Lilith's face "What is that!?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a birthmark, don't be rude!" Randall yelled, having his hands tied too "Didn't your parents tell you not to stare- HEY!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The leader had grabbed Lilith's chin in his hand and was studying her face. She grinned and puckered her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello there." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is no birthmark, it is a scar! Someone marked her!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes... The Devil." She laughed sarcastically and the men gasped, looking up at their leader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoved down Lilith, pulling his hand away from her chin as if it was burning and yelled “Witches!" Suddenly the whole group became more aggressive, tying them up tighter and throwing burlap sacks over their heads. They heard the men shuffle around and then they were all being pulled by the ropes tied to their wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ouch!" Gabrielle whined, almost tripping over a tree branch "Are the bags really necessary? I can't see!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is the purpose, witch!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously, whatever game you guys are playing-" Gabrielle tried, only to feel a rag on her lips, gagging her, and then she was lifted up like a potato sack. She fell forward on something rounded, which by the smell she soon recognized as a horse. Great. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was going to kill them, Gabrielle decided, fed up with this bullshit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt the familiar Midnight shiver and clung to it, letting it echo all over her body and get louder and louder-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell! Rowan!" Someone yelled near her and Gabrielle smiled, although he couldn't see her since her head had been sacked. She could feel her petite body getting bigger and then- It stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They are monsters! Shapeshifting beasts!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who turned?!" Hamish yelled, pissed off "Guys!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not it!" Jack and Randall answered, both sounding amused. Lilith was laughing, though a bit more dramatically than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gabrielle?!" Hamish yelled and she rolled her eyes, not being able to answer so she just mumbled something to let them know she was still human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We must take them to town as soon as possible! Frederick, ride ahead and prepare the holding cell for our arrival!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holding cells?!" Randall frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can assure you, gentlemen, we are not your enemy. We-"  Hamish was cut short by a rag against his mouth, shutting him up. He heard Randall, Jack and Lilith mumble something as well, most probably being gagged too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon all of them were thrown over horses’ backs. They kept being jostled and bounced around and Jack was starting to feel motion sick, so when they finally came to a stop, he let out a grateful groan.  He was lifted up by rough hands and then thrown on his ass on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the others being thrown around him too, bodies hitting the ground with enough force to leave bruising, and then the burlap sacks were removed from their head, along with the gags, and blades were pressed against their throats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Speak, you beast!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have been trying to!" Hamish bit back, furious "There's been a horrible misunderstanding, we're not from here and we're-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blade against his throat dug deeper, leaving a cut and Randall gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hamish, I don't think they're kidding-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are you from!? What are your intentions?!" The leader - probably the one called Rowan - yelled once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was dizzy with so much information. They were all sitting on the dirty ground, their soaking clothes turning the soil into mud below them, hands still tied at their wrists in front of them. Around them, four walls of thick wood beams stood, creating a cell in what looked like someone’s backyard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The houses were blocking most of their view but, through a small alleyway, Jack could see a large stone patio, with a well in the middle of it. There were people reunited around the well, curious faces peering from around the stone wall of the construction, women with long brown dresses and dirty cloths tied around their heads. A child with a freckled face and skinny arms, covered in dirt from head to toe was spying the interaction from behind a bush in the field. This was not LARP.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've told you, we're from Belgrave, we're lost-" Hamish said in a strangled voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me..." Jack said, looking up at the men "Where are we? What day is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The leader chuckled, stepping away from Hamish and approaching Jack with the knife "We will not answer thy questions, witch!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry- Just- Please, with all due respect, what year is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan frowned and looked between his men, confused "You do not know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No" Jack shook his head "We've lost track of our time, we've been sequestrated and drowned- They've marked our friend. We're lost." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan lowered his sword slightly "Sequestrated by whom?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We do not know" Gabrielle joined in the lie, making her best innocent face "We were taken from our beds..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And abandoned without coins in a boat in the lake" Hamish piped in "The boat sunk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith let out a snort and Jack threw her a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So... What year is it?" Jack repeated, while Rowan lowered his blade a little more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is the year of eighty four, boy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sire!" One of the men cried out "Doth not forget they attempted to shape shift!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shape shift?" Gabrielle gasped "Oh no, you see, I have a horse allergy-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man squinted at her "The witch is lying!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, eighty four? As in nineteen eighty four?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good Heavens" Rowan laughed "Have you been taken from the future? It is thirteen eighty four!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah fuck" Randall whispered and all of them nodded in agreement. The man before them sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's of no use to interrogate you now. We must call in the Holy Father immediately. Isaiah, send one of the boys to the parish," He took a step back and locked their cell, glaring at them "No tricks or I will have Frederick hang thee before dawn." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They said nothing and Rowan walked away, leaving two men near the cell's door to watch over them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We time traveled?!" Randall immediately spoke up, turning to them and scooting closer, eyes running over each of their faces to make sure they were alright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It'd seem so-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And we'll probably be burned alive for witchcraft" Lilith scoffed "Of course we will."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This can't be happening."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We must have screwed up the-" Jack glanced at the guards "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>somehow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe Lilith is lying about being a virgin" Gabrielle said under her breath and Hamish rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then the </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> wouldn't have worked at all. It's no use thinking what we did wrong, we just have to focus on how to get out of here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We could, you know" Randall made a face, suggesting they shifted and Hamish glanced at the guards before slowly nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I tried to do it- It didn't work" Gabrielle whispered, looking around "This place is a dump." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even if we get out of here, how are we supposed to go back to our time?" Jack asked quietly and Randall shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better than sitting here and waiting for inquisition, right?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all looked unsure and then Lilith groaned "So? Are you doing it or not?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamish and Randall nodded, while Gabrielle got back on her feet faster than they did and walked toward the front of the cell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack and Lilith watched, with some awe as the three of them walked to the front of the cell and Hamish, with a shit eating smile tapped the shoulder of a guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stand back" The guard said, putting a hand on his sword handle and glaring at them. Hamish didn't answer, he just continued smiling as he focused on the change. It didn't happen as fast as it usually happened and he frowned, looking at Randall. The younger man seemed to be in a similar situation, scrunching up his nose as he tried with all his force to change, but it felt as if the Hides didn't want to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said stand back!" The guard yelled again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle growled and her eyes turned silver as her head did a sudden turn, but other than that nothing happened. The man looked frightened and drew his sword in a jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay down, hateful beasts!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why is the fur rug not obeying me?" Gabrielle hissed, turning around and looking between Hamish and Randall. Suddenly she was on her back on the dirt, Hamish’s hands on her jacket  and him lying next to her. He had thrown her down at the exact time the guard shoved his sword through the bars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah fuck's sake" Randall scoffed, grabbing the blade and pulling it with all his force. The guard was pulled with it and his face smashed against the door, but he didn't let go of the sword, while Randall let out a yelp of pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let go of the blade, stepping back and cradling his hand, which had a large cut in the middle of it. It was healing, but slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well... That worked out great." Lilith rolled her eyes, leaning against the back of the cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up", Gabrielle scoffed, getting up and brushing the dirt off her clothes as best as she could with tied hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are the hides blocking us?" Hamish asked with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At least we know they're here." Randall said, showing his healing wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamish sighed and sat back down, next to Lilith, leaning his head against the wooden bar. He could see a large stretch of the sky, grey and heavy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This can't get any worse, right?" Randall pouted, sitting down too. There was a loud thunder and Jack scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You had to say it, didn't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At least rain isn't gonna make a difference, we're already wet." Hamish said with a tired shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn't much they could do but think and wait as the sun set and the first drops of rain started to fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyone thought of something?" Randall asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can't change. We don't know where we are. And we don't know any incantation to take us back to the present- or future." Hamish said with a sigh and Randall scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I meant a plan to get out, not for you to state the obvious." He got up and stretched his legs, looking around the almost empty patio now and then at his packmates, all sitting on the dirty floor and looking miserable. "Hey..." Randall frowned, leaning down in front of Lilith and taking her hand. It was still wrapped in the bandage Jack had done but it was soaked in blood since she couldn't heal "We need to wash this or it'll get infected."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine, leave me alone" Lilith glared at him, pulling her hand from his grip and then shivering harshly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry the spell messed up" Randall whispered, still crouched down in front of her, "I know you wanted Timber back as fast as possible- But this is just an obstacle, okay? We'll get Timber back." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, without saying anything and hugged her legs to her chest "It’s freezing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamish nodded, listening in and scooted closer, pulling Lilith to rest against his arm. She looked a little startled, before sighing and giving up a fight, closing her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randall threw his friend a sympathetic smile, his own heart aching and then he turned around, to check on Gabrielle and Jack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was sitting in the middle of their cell, hands on his lap and legs spread wide, taking as much space as he possibly could. He looked fed up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You alright buddy?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young man lifted up his thumbs in a positive sign "Hungry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, me too." Randall nodded, tapping Jack's shoulder and sitting down again, next to Gabrielle. She was hugging herself too, shivering and he pouted "I'd give you my hoodie but..." He raised his tied hands and she scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's soaking wet, idiot, it wouldn't even help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right" Randall sighed, giving up his upbeat attitude and leaning against the bars of their cell. They were near the door and he watched, bitterly as a scrawny ugly kid approached the guards with a large basket of bread and both men started eating it, taking small turns so one could relax and eat and the other would watch them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if they could escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We could break the bars, no?" Jack whispered, looking at the wooden bars. They were thick and sturdy, but would break under werewolf strength. Except it would be of no use, even if - a big IF there - their hides cooperated and let them borrow strength, they'd be ambushed by the guards and murdered. There was no way their small group of people would be able to overpower ten armed guards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No use," Hamish said, voicing Randall's thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly there was a hustle and then the noise of horses rose above the thunder and the rain falling on the hay placed over the ceiling bars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle's head snapped up and she frowned "Oh no." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They attempted to turn into beats, Father!" Rowan said loudly, dismounting from his horse and walking toward the guards, with a man right behind him. It was an elderly man, with a wrinkled face, his black robes clinging to his fat body as the rain sipped through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And where did you find them, sire?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just on the skirt of the forest, near the beach. We were patrolling as we always do on the fourth day of the week. They lied to us about being taken from their homes and abandoned in the lake in a boat  - You don't suppose they're French, Father, do you?" Rowan stopped suddenly, grabbing the large metal lock keeping their cage shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck's sake, we're not french!" Jack snapped, annoyed and the four men before them - Rowan, the priest and the two guards - looked up surprised about the interruption.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are you from?" the priest said, walking closer to the cage, squinting as he ran his eyes over the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ame-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It hasn't been colonized yet." Hamish whispered to Jack and the younger man groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're from the south." He said vaguely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More lies. Do not trust anything they say, Father. I have not heard their accents anywhere in England."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I meant... South of Scotland?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never mind where we come from, all we want is to go back home. I promise we come in peace." Hamish said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your promises mean nothing" Rowan rolled his eyes and unlocked the cage's door, stepping in and raising his blade "Move- Come in, Father, I want you to see something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The large man stepped in, glaring at them and not once lowering his blade. The priest walked in right behind him, seeming to be a little fearful of an attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here" Rowan said, shoving Hamish away from Lilith and pulling her on her feet by the tied hands. His thick fingers squeezed her cheeks and he turned her face so the priest could see the mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My goodness" The priest whispered, making the cross sign, all while Hamish forcefully pulled Lilith from Rowan's grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leave her alone!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Silence!" Rowan yelled, pointing his blade at Hamish and almost stabbing him in the stomach "Stand back or I will not await your trials!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No trials needed, sire. It is most definitely a demonic mark. And the blue of her hair! That is not a natural color." The priest gasped, stepping away from Lilith "I have never seen a mark burnt onto a person before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What a shame." Lilith said with a teasing smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This poor woman" The priest said sadly, making once again the cross sign "And you?" He turned to Hamish and then to the others "Were it you who put such curse on her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!" Randall said offended, while Jack frowned and got up. One of the guards, the skinnier one, shoved a large hand on Jack's chest, pushing him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his hands in surrender "Father- Father, can you remove it? My friend’s mark?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The priest pursed his lips, annoyed and then nodded very slowly "I'll purify all of you-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a collective sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-through fire" he completed, turning to Rowan "We must burn them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?!" They said at the same time but Rowan ignored them, nodding to the priest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We will make the arrangements. Tomorrow at first light."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excellent", Father nodded, walking out of the cage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, hold on!" Randall yelled "You're going to burn us alive?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's for your own good, son" Rowan said seriously "For your soul's well being." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he walked ahead to his horse and the guards slammed the cage's door shut once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For our soul's well being" Lilith snickered, rubbing the mark on her face "religious crows." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamish scoffed, falling sit once more "Bet my soul is going to feel really good when it's toast." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle got up and started to  pace around, biting her nails and seeming lost in thought. Jack simply moved uncomfortably and shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Death's not that bad, worst part is just dying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut the fuck up, Jack" Gabrielle scoffed "Hey! I will haunt you! You coward!" She yelled to the priest mounting on his short horse. One of the guards sighed heavily and grabbed the front of her top, pulling Gabrielle with all his force and making her face meet the bars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do not have patience for your yelling any longer. You'll all be quiet and sleep or we'll burn you inside this very cell" He said, before releasing her top and sending her back, making her small frame hit Jack right on the chest. The guard straightened up, his pale eyes staring at them "You understand?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They nodded quietly and fell in a heavy silence. There were no torches near them, only illuminating the guards and the last bit of light vanished from the sky, leaving them in near complete darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was impossible to fight exhaustion, cold embracing them and pulling them onto sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not ready to die" Gabrielle whispered, her face pressed on Randall's bicep. She could hear Jack's soft breathing somewhere to her left and Hamish had passed out on the other side of the cell, Lilith cuddled on his side, peacefully asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We won't die" Randall whispered back, his hands - still tied - searching for hers. His fingers were numb and cold from the constricted blood flow, but Gabrielle didn't mind, intertwining her fingers with his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The fur rugs will help us, right?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. They always come through" He lied smoothly, glad that she couldn't see his face in the dark and scooted even closer, closing his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed like he had closed his eyes one second and the other there were loud voices and Lilith's yells. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"LET ME GO!" She was growling, voice splitting with fury and waking all of them up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Grab her! She's the biggest threat, we'll take care of the others later!" Rowan yelled, stepping inside their cage and Randall squinted, still dizzy and half blind from sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"STOP!" Lilith yelled again, and Randall's eyes focused just in time to see her kicking her legs around as one of the guards threw her over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HEY!" Randall jumped up, running to her only to be stopped by Rowan's hand to his chest. "Don't you fucking touch her!" He yelled on the older man's face. He could hear his friend's behind him groan and move around, waking up and still processing what was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take this one too" Rowan said and a guard came forward, grabbing Randall and pulling him out of the cage. He could see Lilith ahead, still trying to get out of a man's hold while being carried out to the town's square.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fought against their grip and this time Greybeard seemed to awake too. He felt the familiar anger twinge and growled, pulling his arm forcefully from one of the guards - the weakest one, who barely looked above eighteen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"STAY DOWN!" Yelled the guard from earlier that night, with the pale eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randall's eyes flashed silver and he did the opposite of obeying, charging straight to the guard. Then Greybeard stopped. Backed down. The flash in his eyes vanished and his extra strength did too and the pommel of a sword came toward his face, leaving him stunned and blind as blood gushed down his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lost his pace and fell to his knees, hearing the distinct growl of Silverback behind him somewhere, but the world seemed to be twirling around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Concussion, Randall thought sourly, feeling strong pairs of hands pull him up and drag him like a rag doll. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My hero," Lilith said and her voice seemed to echo in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tie them all!" Someone yelled and Randall was placed standing somewhere, chest pressed to a pole and hands tied around it. It was the only thing holding him up... He looked to his left and saw the blurry image of Lilith being tied as well, to his right more people were coming into his vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Randall! Can you hear me?" Hamish said from behind him and Randall felt a second pair of hands grab his as Hamish was tied to the same pole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ye-eah." Randall said weakly, the world spinning around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"NO! STOP! PLEASE!" Gabrielle was yelling from somewhere on his right and then he saw a blurry figure approaching with what looked like a torch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HELP!" Jack yelled, and then he proceeded to yell a mixture of different sentences in Latin, probably in hopes of casting an incantation to free them, but it was no use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man with a torch reached them, but just as he was about to light the bonfire, two other blurs approached, one of them yelling "STOP THIS AT ONCE!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My lord!" Rowan cried out, sounding pissed and Jack stopped chanting the useless incantation, his eyes falling upon the figures that had just entered the town’ square. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two men, on top of tall dark horses. The first one had luscious dark hair, which ended just above his shoulders, brown skin and he was clad in black leather. Not a stain of dirt on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind him, a white man with hair reaching his chest, tied back in braids and a beard covering half his face. He was stockier and taller than the man before him, his face more severe and older. He had been the one to yell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"M'lord, those are witches! Look at the woman's face!" Rowan cried, gesturing widely with the torch and pointing Lilith.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The skinny guy snorted "She does not look like a witch to me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Those are children, Rowan! Untie them at once!" The other one bossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do not take orders from you, only from the king!" Rowan spat on the dirt between them and the man's face darkened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You take orders from us for as long as you live in our lands, Lord Lucas" He growled, jumping from his horse and patting his friend's leg as he walked past him, "Help me untie these kids." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're not witches" Gabrielle sniffled next to Jack, her voice coming out thick with tears "Please..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hush, darling" The younger man grinned, jumping off his horse too "Rowan, put the bloody torch away now!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan grumbled something under his breath, walking away with the torch "Fine. They are your problem now!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger man chuckled and walked towards them, climbing onto the bonfire and reaching the pole closest to him, where Jack and Gabrielle were tied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I apologize for the old man" He said while using a hunting knife to cut the ropes "He tends to be quite paranoid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were too busy getting over the shock of almost being burnt alive to pay attention to whatever the man was saying, quickly getting down from the bonfire as soon as their hands were free and collapsing on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good Heavens" The older man sighed, walking towards Lilith's pole and untying her, being extra gentle despite his massive size, "we'll take them to the castle. They need food and rest... And clean clothes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, they do" The other nodded, his face turning serious as he inspected Gabrielle and then Jack, before moving on to Randall and Hamish "please, do not fear, my friends. You're safe now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack exchanged a glance with Gabrielle, they were both shaking, her face still marked from the panicked tears of moments before. Maybe it would be better to run now... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gregor! This one is hurt!" The young man yelled to his friend, putting a hand on Randall's face and checking his vitals. The concussion had been strong and there was blood still running down his right cheekbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who are you?" Randall slurred, confused, and the man smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm Greybeard, what about you, mate?"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Greybeard?” Randall repeated slowly, trying to focus on the man’s face with not much success.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, lad” Greybeard said, cutting the ropes off of both him and Hamish and helping the injured man off the bonfire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Grey, we don't have enough horses," Gregor said, looking between the rag tag group before them. All five of them looked dirty, pale, shocked... And so very young.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll get some with Frederik," Greybeard said, patting his friend's shoulder and throwing Randall one last worried glance before rushing off. Hamish and Jack were quick to support their friend, who was going down fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's hurt!" Jack pointed out the obvious, looking at Gregor expectantly "Help us! Please!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry son, he will be fine. We have healers in the castle."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Castle?" Lilith asked, straightening up and trying to fix her messy clothes at least a little bit, "who are you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm Gregor Warrick, castellan of Tintagel's castle while Chancellor De La Pole is away."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hamish raised his eyebrows and frowned, "Tintagel... We're in Britain?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Horses!" Greybeard beamed, walking toward them and interrupting the conversation. He was holding three horse leads and guiding the animals towards the group "Gregor, you take their hurt fella, aye? And one of you will have to ride with me, sadly we don’t have horses for all of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I’ll go.” Jack said, since he was the only one out his friends who couldn’t ride. He also didn’t particularly like horses either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Give me your hand" Greybeard said, helping Jack on top of the horse and then climbing it quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The castle wasn't far, it was just up a hill from the hamlet and stood tall behind large stone walls. They followed the path through a road surrounded by forest, and then a bridge over a ravine with a dark river roaring at its bottom. Once they reached the end of the bridge they stopped and waited for the guards to open the gates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow..." Gabrielle gasped, looking around in awe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I had the same reaction" Greybeard huffed a laughter and Gregor rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tintagel's not that impressive."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack glanced at the man and shook his head in disbelief. Not impressive? Tintagel was a large, gigantic construction in smooth stones, with big skinny windows and columns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It looks like the-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The Notre Dame" Hamish completed for him, looking as starstruck as Gabrielle herself. Lilith didn't seem impressed, or maybe she was just playing though, Jack wasn't sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The Notre Dame Cathedral?" Gregor repeated, his brows connecting "Are you french?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind Jack, Greybeard stiffened "French?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're not- We've just seen it! In pictures-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, illustrations" Greybeard nodded, relaxing a little "It is indeed a marvelous place. If there's one thing those damn people can do is build things, too bad they cannot rule for shite."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right..." Jack nodded, trying to remember his history classes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come along." Gregor said, pressing the back of his boots lightly against the horse, making it walk. He guided them to the stables and then helped them dismount "Grey, take the hurt man to the healer. I’ll escort the rest to the guest rooms and make sure they have baths and clean clothes at their disposal, alright?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greybeard nodded, taking Randall's arm and placing a hand on his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll go with you." Hamish said, holding his friend as well, even if it looked like Grey could do it by himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's no trouble, lad. Light as a feather."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hamish frowned, Randall was, by no means, light. The lean man before him didn't look like he could carry him at all "I insist."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, suit yourself" Grey shrugged and started walking out of the stables and through a patio. They got inside the castle through a service door and walked down a swiveling stone path, passing by one shut door and another one ahead, leading to the kitchen.  "Then tell me... How'd you find your way to Rowan's pyre?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We were... Sequestrated from our bed. They marked our friend-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Demon mark" Randall mumbled, trying to participate in the conversation and Hamish held him closer as they reached a slender staircase, leading to a closed door..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greybeard raised his eyebrow "Demon mark?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uhm... It's what those men were saying. We don't really know." Hamish lied, trying to sound as innocent as he could. The last thing he wanted was to be thrown in a bonfire again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh..." The man nodded, glancing at him and pushing the door. It opened to a long hallway, illuminated by torch sconces "You all talk in a curious way- And your clothes... Where are you from?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Futuuure" Randall mumbled and his knees buckled, pulling Hamish down with him, while Greybeard only let out a huff and caught him easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright mate, it looks like they've hit your head pretty badly" He chuckled, picking up the young man bridal style.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hamish frowned "You're... Very strong. Way stronger than you look, no offense."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I am" Greybeard shrugged as if it was nothing "Well... Where are you from? I suppose it's not the future, as your friend claims?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're from... Scotland." Hamish winced, knowing the man wouldn't buy it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he predicted, Greybeard paused and sighed "How about we try again and you tell me the truth this time?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Only if you swear you won't throw us in the fire again" Hamish said seriously, wiping his hands down his trousers, only to get them even dirtier. He didn't know what it was, but he wanted to trust the man. He felt as if he knew him. But maybe it was just the familiar name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Greybeard!" A woman yelled from the end of the hallway, walking fast towards them and interrupting whatever Greybeard was about to say. She was tall and had a serious face. Her hair was long enough to reach the middle of her back while tied in a braid and the colorful lights of the stained glass window made it look even redder than it was. She wore a long dark blue dress that hugged her body perfectly and had a gold belt adorned with amethysts hanging low around her hip. Her back was straight and she held her chin high as she approached them "I heard you were back and with guests."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning, my lady" Greybeard smiled to her "Yes, this fellow got hurt, I'm having the healer check on him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And Gregor? How many others are there?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Three more. Two girls and one lad. Gregor is showing them to the guest rooms." He kept walking and Hamish and the ginger woman followed. Greybeard gestured toward Hamish with his head. "Sir, this is Katerina de Bea-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Grey, how many times have I asked for you to not call me that?" She chastised him, interrupting "I'm Tundra, and your excellence...?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hamish stopped walking. He had excused the name </span>
  <em>
    <span>Greybeard</span>
  </em>
  <span> as a weird coincidence, after all, there were no </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gregors</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the Knights of Saint Christopher and they had more pressing tasks at hand. He couldn't, however, excuse </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tundra</span>
  </em>
  <span> as a coincidence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tundra?" He repeated, astonished and her smile faltered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes.... Have we met?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I- Uhm-" He glanced at Greybeard and Randall, who was just conscious enough to hear it and laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You fucking kiddin'"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuse me?" Tundra raised her eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is there, by any chance, a Silverback around? Timber? Midnight?" Hamish asked slowly. If the Knights were around they might just find a way back home!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you... Have you heard stories about us, maybe?" Greybeard asked, as confused as Tundra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes! More than stories, I've- We-" Hamish stammered over his words, before breathing in deeply and channeling his leader nature, "We're members of the Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose. Medicums to be more exact."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tundra let out a little gasp and looked around nervously, before her serious glare turned into a small smile "Members? Did the Grand Magus send you? I've been asking for provisions for a month now, it would figure that whatever boat Michael sent sank-", she shared a laugh with Greybeard, while Hamish huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No one sent us. We're not from this year... Or this century. We're from another time. We performed an incantation wrong and ended up in the middle of the lake."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You... Truly are from the future?" Greybeard blinked in shock and Randall let out a little groan "We should take care of this lad before we continue this conversation."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. Right" Tundra nodded "Heal him and take them to the guest rooms. I'll round the others and meet you all for lunch in one hour" And with that she rushed away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well... Since I do not have to hide it anymore..." Greybeard said, setting Randall down on one of the benches along the hallway,and putting a hand over the wound on his forehead "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Restittuatur</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randall came back to it with a groan and cradled his head "Fuck, what a headache-" then his eyes lit up and he opened a huge smile "GREYBEARD!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tackled himself over the man, hugging Grey tightly before pulling back and Hamish couldn't help but laugh at the older guy's surprised face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh- Hello there..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dude, I'm so excited to finally meet you, I've been wearing your hide for a while now and it felt like you were part of me but now looking at you- Oh my fucking God! And Tundra! She's- She is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hamish chuckled, but Greybeard only frowned even more "My... What? Hide?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes!" Randall nodded enthusiastically before frowning "You don't know what that is? Are you not werewolves..?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are! However, I think it would be best if we delayed this conversation until all of us are united" Greybeard said, gesturing for them to follow him as they walked deeper into the castle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So your name is really </span>
  <em>
    <span>Greybeard</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Because you said Tundra was called Katerina" Randall broke the silence, almost bouncing with excitement, his eyes never once leaving Greybeard's face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh" Grey chuckled, seeming embarrassed "I'm Alistair Sommer... No one really calls me by that though, except those who wish to annoy me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So cool" Randall grinned "How did you guys choose the names? Also, why Greybeard? No offense, dude, but I thought you were older. Like, with an actual </span>
  <em>
    <span>grey beard.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Randall, how about we not overwhelm him with questions for now?" Hamish said, squeezing his friend's shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's alright" Greybeard smiled fondly "I was excited too when I met Johanna too. It's a nickname because of my appearance when I transform," He gestured before his face mimicking a beard "There's a grey beard."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randall nodded, although he had never really noticed it before. Maybe because whenever they changed there was that annoying ringing and things at stake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked a couple minutes more, Randall doing his damn best to keep in any questions and then after yet another set of stairs, Greybeard turned into a hallway with a dead end and doors on both sides. He gestured to the only ones that were open "These are you guest chambers, lads. I believe Gregor has made sure baths were prepared and a fresh change of clothes was set out for you. I'll come collect you or send someone later to escort you to lunch."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you" Hamish smiled glancing at Randall before turning around and entering his bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was, like all other rooms of the castle, a stone room. Along the walls there were wooden panels, creating a panelled skirt all around it. Each panel was painted in oil against wood and Hamish got down on his knees to inspect it, suddenly forgetting he was still wet and dirty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The first one was a painting of three yellow flowers with flourishes round it, the second one was a coat of arms and then the third was the painting of a little princess in a garden, her anatomy very crooked and weird, with a large tree with blue dots sprouting behind her. The rest of them repeated alike, in a pattern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the dead center of the room there was a large canopy bed, with not one, but five wool blankets piled on top of it in a weak attempt to fight off the freezing temperature of the room. For the same effect, there was a fireplace facing the bed and on top of it another painting, this time of a saint with a gold circle behind his bald head. In the furthest wall from the door there was a large conical window, with a diamond grid on it and diagonally stained glasses, with little blue roses in each. In front of the window there was a desk, naked except for a quill and a piece of parchment sitting on top of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn” Hamish whispered, pacing around the room. At the foot of his bed there was a large chest with metal clasps and on top of it, his new clothes were neatly folded. He let out a sigh of relief, before picking it up and raising eyebrows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were woolen leggings dyed a bright red and undergarments in raw linen. Over it, at least that was how he supposed it should be worn, there was a long burgundy tunic, made of velvet and then to top it a long leather jacket, which closed at the front with silver clasps and hugged his torso, flaring at the bottom and puffing at the sleeves before cinching in again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll look ridiculous” He scoffed, glaring at it. His only consolation was the idea his friends too would look like clowns. He let the clothes fall again, next to the leather boots, and then looked around the bedroom in search of a door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was very small and hidden next to a large wardrobe, standing close to the fireplace - that was surely a fire hazard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hamish entered it and cringed. The bathroom looked less like a bathroom and more like a cave. It had another fireplace and torches lit along the wall and no windows. In the middle of it there was a large wooden tin, about half full with water and next to it there was a cauldron with still boiling water. On the other side there was a closed off cubicle and Hamish gagged at the idea of what was inside. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dude, how cool are these?!" Randall said, gesturing to himself as soon as he walked out of the room and met up with the others in the hallway "We look like medieval Knights off duty!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's because we are in the medieval times, dumbass" Gabrielle rolled her eyes, walking out of the room and wearing a gown much like Tundra was wearing, with angel sleeves and a deep green colour, a silver belt pointing downwards around her waist. Lilith came out of her room as well, but instead of a dress they had put her in tight high-waisted leather pants and boots, and a long overcoat that looked more like a cape than anything. She had probably refused to wear a dress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Either way. We look awesome!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Randall…” Jack frowned “How did they heal you so fast? Please tell me you didn’t use a spell. They’re gonna call us witches again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randall grinned and shared a look with Hamish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, we found out-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We don’t need to worry about that! Greybeard is </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Greybeard! We met Tundra! We are in the Knights' castle!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? No way!" Jack exclaimed, looking around "I thought it was a weird name!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They said they’re gathering the other knights and will meet us for lunch. Silverback, Timber and Midnight are here too!” He looked at Lilith, who didn’t seem excited at all “Awesome, right?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That’s great!" She said in a weird sarcastic tone, forcing a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabrielle was way less enthusiastic, pursing her lips and crossing arms "Guess I'll have to meet the shag rug then."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, darling, who are you calling a shag rug?" Greybeard drawled, turning the corner. He too had freshened up and was now wearing new clothes, although he had also looked perfectly clean before. His hair was tied back in a low ponytail, held in place by a gold clasp. His black leather clothes had been replaced by dark pants, made with a different fabric and black undershirt with loose sleeves that tapered near his wrists, over which there was a thick leather vest, tied on the front with metal clasps. Adjoined to his shoulders there was a long cape, almost touching the heel of his boots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I- uhm-" Gabrielle blushed and looked between her amused pack mates, before raising her chin in defiance "I was talking about Midnight."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Midnight, you say?" Grey opened a lopsided smile, "She'll be delighted to hear it", then he looked between them "You lot must be famished. Shall we head to lunch? M'lady, if you'd give me the honor?" He bowed slightly, offering his arm to Gabrielle and she took it, walking ahead with him and leading the way to the rest of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack let out a snort, fighting a laughter fit as he saw Randall's brilliant smile significantly lessen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Midnight is a she?" Gabrielle raised her eyebrow, looking at Randall over her shoulder "Ha!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"In my defence, in all books we've read they refer to the Knights as men" Randall said with a roll of his eyes and Greybeard ignored all the new questions that came to his mind, saving them for later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tundra is a she too" Hamish said "Not at all what I pictured."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sexist" Lilith scoffed, looking around "You think everyone in the castle is a member of the Hermetic Order?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hamish shrugged “Possibly, yes. The grand magus seems to  be the owner of this place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked down two sets of stairs and then through a large ball room with adorned windows and multiple fireplaces, through big heavy doors where a feast was served and several people were around two long tables placed one next to the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lord Sommer" one of the men spoke, opening a yellow smile "Are you and your guests joining us?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm afraid not, sir. We're having a private lunch... I'll drink in your memory."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man looked annoyed by it, but waved his hand "Tell Lord Warrick he cannot avoid me forever or keep on hiding behind Lady Beaumont's skirt."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will do you one better, sir, and not share those sentiments with either of them. Have a good night" Greybeard scoffed, crossing the room and avoiding the people's glare, straight into another set of doors and down a row of stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I apologize for the long walk, my friends" He sighed, stopping just before large double doors "But the matters we will be discussing would benefit from being private."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he pushed the doors open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a large room, made of smooth light stone and with low ceilings. Instead of a chandelier the room was illuminated by sconces along the walls, framing two horizontal windows that had a diamond patterned grid before them. In the middle of the room there was a large horizontal table and in the far wall there was a fireplace, not lit, with two big holed half oval windows, with armor mannequins mounted inside of them, over the fireplace there was a large metal shield, with the Order's symbol marked on it, except it was different. Instead of the usual iron eye with sunbursts around it and a flower in the middle, there was a hooded figure, facing a wolf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greybeard gestured for them to come in and closed the door, frowning "I thought we would be the last ones here... There’s food and beverages on the table, please, make yourselves at home." He said, grabbing one of the silver chalices, pouring some wine in it and raising it towards Lilith, who was closest to him "wine, my Lady?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took the chalice without saying a word and kept walking around the room while downing it "Not bad."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greybeard followed her with his eyes, before shaking his head in a fond manner. It was weird for him to interact with people of such a different culture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randall couldn't understand why no one had sat down yet, he didn't know about his friends but he was so hungry that his stomach was hurting. Without any more ceremony he sat down and went for the large chicken on a silver tray in the middle of the table. It seemed his actions startled his friends, for soon they all sat down and started piling food on their plates, without any more words, all five of them famished after nearly 24 hours without food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a noise outside and then Tundra walked in, arms linked with Gregor, giggling at something. Her pale face was flushed with excitement and her eyes sparkled when she saw all of them reunited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They are all here already!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My apologies, Grey, I tried to usher them, but those two were fencing outside like children" A woman said, entering the room and throwing a glare over her shoulder to a girl and a man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman who had spoken had brown skin and big round blue eyes which contrasted with her deep complexion. Her face was round and extremely beautiful, with equally full lips to match. Her long brown hair - reaching her waist - was free of any accessories, safe for a golden headband which circled her head. She was tall and curvy, wearing a dark green saree dress with golden embroidery all over the hem. The draped fabric was thrown over her shoulder, giving her a silk cape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind her, the two younger ones. The man seemed to be around Randall's age, maybe a little older, but not as old as Hamish. He was incredibly tall, even taller than Gregor and also terribly white. His pale blonde hair was brushed back, and his face was adorned by icy blue eyes and a thin nose. He looked skandinavian and contrasted with everyone else in the room, but especially with the girl standing next to him, the one he had been smiling at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was short and skinny, with an olive skin tone and gentle brown eyes and hair. Her hair was tied back in a braid, which was falling apart and sending pieces of hair all over her face. Her features were delicate and almost childlike, she looked even younger than Jack himself - who was about to turn nineteen. Instead of a dress she was wearing leather pants, worn and beat, boots and a slack linen shirt with a vest hanging loosely around her. Tied to her hip was a sword. Nothing about her was royal like with the other four.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry" She said, still shaking a little with giggles, voice full of humor, before she scanned the room and her eyes widened, "Hello, hi! I'm Timber, nice to meet you-" then she lunged forward, shaking Jack's hand - the closest to her - and completely ignoring their shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're Timber?" Hamish asked, surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes..." She said and her smile dropped as she frowned "Have we met?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Apparently our guests know about us." Tundra said, sitting at the table. On her left, and at the head of the table, sat Gregor. "They said they're from the future."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The future?" The blonde man raised his eyebrow, taking his seat at the other side of the table, straight across from Gregor, and studying the guests. His eyes fell on Lilith's mark and he suddenly became serious "You've brought a demon inside the castle?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith herself scoffed and touched her mark "Here we go again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s not a demon.” Randall said protectively, glaring at the blonde man and Greybear cleared his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How about we start by introducing ourselves? There are only a handful of titles I can call you before it becomes obvious I do not know your names."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randall nodded eagerly and pointed between them "I'm Randall Carpio, this is Hamish Duke, Lilith Bathory, Jack Morton and Gabrielle Dupres."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gregor nodded in approval and then pointed his own team "I'm Gregor Warrick-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gregor" Tundra interrupted, "I think you'd do best saying our battle names, it seems it is how we're known in their time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gregor frowned, but sighed "I'm Alpha. But I would prefer it if you called me Gregor. I'm the general commander of our knighthood, but when in battle you would be better answering to Midnight."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked pointedly at the lady with blue eyes and she chuckled "Gregor, don't just say that, you'll startle them. I'm Johanna Astley, as Gregor said, I go by Midnight as well... Greybeard you’ve met-” She pointed at the man beside her and then turned to Tundra “Katerina or Tundra” She gestured next to Timber “Amissia,  Timber. And last, but not least-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lord Lancaster,” The blonde man said, leaning back on his chair and with his chin up while holding a chalice of wine “I'm a protégé of Lord De La Pole-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Christ, Silver" Timber interrupted, chuckling "This is Lucian, Silverback in battle. He's a prick."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But you love me, dear" Lucian scoffed, throwing her a wink and making Timber's cheeks turn red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack winced and threw a glance at Lilith, but she didn't seem to notice Timber's blush, or care at all about the interaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, now that we are done with the introductions, why don't you start by telling us how you know about us, and how you managed to travel back in time?" Tundra said, thanking Greybeard with a nod as he passed her a chalice of wine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well," Hamish started, telling them all about Lilith and the mark, up until how the incantation went wrong and they woke up in the lake. When he was done, there was a moment of silence while the Knights glanced at each other, until Timber finally let out a sigh "Oh, wow... That's quite a story..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It does not explain, however, how they know about us..." Midnight pointed out and Alpha nodded slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Has the Order kept journals and records of us?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes and no..." Hamish said, glancing at his friends "We might as well tell them, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They don't know about the hides." Randall said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The hides?" Tundra asked with a frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sir Carpio said he was wearing my hide, whatever that means..." Greybeard said, serving himself another big plate of food and Randall threw him a knowing smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dude, you can just call me Randall."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You see..." Hamish began "In our time your spirits have been eternalized in shapes of wolf hides. The hides select champions, from time to time, to represent them, thus allowing them to turn into werewolves. I'm guessing you are the original Knights, and not just selected champions, since you don't know about the hides..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If I understand correctly… We are immortal?” Greybeard raised his eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really. Just the wolf within you, I guess” Jack said and there was another round of silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But the hides still possess a mind of their own. So part of your personalities were immortalized with it- or are going to be… We don’t know how it happened or when... Each time a champion dies, the hides go back to their chest and await for the next one to come.” Hamish completed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So a hide might be without a champion and in it’s container for years before the next one is chosen?” Timber asked with a worried expression, suddenly feeling sad at the thought of being trapped in a box for decades.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Randall said, offering a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are the hides active in your present? Do you know the champions?” Alpha asked, leaning his elbow on the table as he leaned closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re the champions.” Randall said with a big proud smile, gesturing at his friends “I’m Greybeard. Hi.” He waved at Greybeard himself and the older man grinned, raising his chalice and clicking it against Randall’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew there was something special about you, brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tundra’s eyes widened with curiosity “This means you all can turn into wolves as well? Who's wearing my hide? How are the champions selected? Is there a ceremony in the Order?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hamish threw her a smile "I'm Tundra. Well, in our time... There's no special selection, I'm afraid. At least not in our days. It seems like the Knights got separated from the Order and became their own entity somewhere along the centuries."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Impossible" Silverback scoffed "Why would we separate from The Order? They're the one who made us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We don't know. There are no records about that. We only found out you were- Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span>, part of the Order recently" Jack said "I didn't have much of a choice about being </span>
  <em>
    <span>selected-</span>
  </em>
  <span> I didn’t even know werewolves existed. I was running away from them and when I got close to Silverback’s chest, he just jumped out and bonded to me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're wearing my hide?" Silverback said, looking Jack up and down in a judging manner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes.” Jack nodded slowly, frowning at the blonde man’s expression and then turning to the other knights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lilith is bonded to Timber and Gabrielle to Midnight." Hamish said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not that I had a choice" Gabrielle scoffed and Midnight frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuse me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Johanna, she called you a shag rug" Greybeard teased, making the young girl blush once more, but this time out of anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And I was right to do so! That shag rug jumped on me and forced me to kill a person."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Forced" Jack snorted, rolling his eyes and receiving a murderous glare from Gabrielle and, surprisingly, the rest of his team. Safe from Lilith, who seemed very entertained watching the drama.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Midnight leaned in, concern all over her beautiful face "I apologize for my behavior then, Gabrielle Dupres. I hope it was at least justified...?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It wasn't-" Jack said and Gabrielle rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alyssa was handing free magic to everyone and refusing to pay the price- I'm not saying I wanted to kill her- which I did NOT." She glared at Jack "But she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> causing an apocalypse."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face soured and Alpha watched their interaction with amusement, breaking the bread in pieces between his big hands and dousing it on his plate of turkey "Is there another champion who’s wearing my hide or am I locked in a chest? And who might </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alyssa</span>
  </em>
  <span> be?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She was a member of The Order- And Jack's girlfriend" Randall said slowly, glancing at Jack, who looked down at his lap and clenched his hands around the cutlery “We don’t know who’s wearing your hide, Alpha, sorry. This crazy lady was, but she’s dead now… But we don’t have to get into that… ” Randall shrugged and Hamish nodded, looking at Tundra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we have more pressing matters. Firstly the issue that brought us here in the first place- Lilith’s mark. It’s blocking Timber- Well, Timber’s hide in Lilith. We know it’s still there since it didn’t go back to the chest, but she can’t change.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know how to fix that?” Lilith raised her brow, looking directly at Timber. The rest of the table followed her gaze and Timber choked a little with her wine, making a hopeless noise</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry... I don't know how......" She threw a desperate look at Tundra and the older woman nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m certain we’ll be able to find something in the library.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you” Hamish sighed “Well, another thing… We can’t change either. We tried when Rowan held us captive, but the transformation didn't occur, only partially sometimes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, so it was you!" Greybeard laughed, pointing at Randall "I kept almost shifting, we had to cut our hunting trip short because of it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You weren't letting me transform?" Randall raised his eyebrows "Not cool, dude, not cool. We almost became barbecue because of that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Apologies, my friend" Greybeard said, although a little confused by Randall’s choice of words "Good thing we came to your rescue."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I guess." Randall pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It happened to me yesterday" Tundra said with a frown and Midnight nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” She looked at Gabrielle "Did you attempt to shift?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. When the assholes grabbed us near the lake and tied us up"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tundra hummed, setting her chalice down "Maybe it’s because there are two of us? Since two can’t exist at the same time, we and your hide connected to each other when you arrived? Thus, making it impossible for one to shift without the other one doing it as well?" She frowned, looking at Alpha "This might be an issue moving forward."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hopefully not for long. Please tell me you guys know how to get us back to our present." Gabrielle said with pleading eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a heavy silence, before Tundra spoke up "No, I am sorry. We did not even know traveling in time was possible at all..." she seemed distraught when all five young adults before her made a worried face, "we shall start searching and looking into spells right now. We will notify the Grand Magus... In the meantime, you are more than welcome here as our guests. You are part of the Order and part of the Knights, no harm shall come to you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, we really appreciate that," Hamish said, still with a worried frown as he looked at his friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, so..." Silverback said, crossing his arms "We need to find an incantation to send them back to the future, another to unlink the girl from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Demon Helm</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And, at the same time, find a way to unlink</span>
  <em>
    <span> us</span>
  </em>
  <span> from them- Because there is no possible way we will be able to synchronize our shifts. Is that all?" He said in a sarcastic way, raising his eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lucian, be nice" Tundra reprimanded him, rolling eyes and smiling back at her guests "Let us lunch and then we will go for a property tour later, how about? There are six of us and five of you, more than enough, and I am sure you are as brimming with questions as we are."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a general nod and they turned back to the feast before them, finally giving in to the hunger entirely. By the time they were done, lethargic with the weight of food and exhausted after the events of the previous day and that morning, they were guided back to their rooms by a servant - Rodya - and said their goodbyes for at least a couple of hours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack lingered on the doorway of his chambers, watching his friends go inside their bedrooms one by one. Lilith was the last one, she stood behind, seeming a little lost in thought, her fingers running over her mark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Killith" Jack joked, hoping to comfort her "Everything will be alright. We'll get this shit off your face."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She frowned at him and nodded, slowly "Yea, Sure. See you later, Jake", then she disappeared inside her room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack frowned at the name - nickname? - but shrugged it off. With a sigh, he entered his own bedroom and kicked off the boots he was wearing, shedding the leather vest too. He missed his own clothes, the freedom a simple t-shirt and jeans allowed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked toward the large, ebony desk near a window. Out of his window there was the most brilliant view. Green... So much green, and the lake stretching into the horizon like a line of silver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On top of the desk there were some books, a roll of parchment and a feather quill, along with a magnifying glass for reading. He smiled at the trinkets and sat down before it, opening the bottom drawer where he had shoved his jeans jacket. It was still a little humid with water and mud, but it didn't matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What mattered was what the jacket was concealing, the book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Vade Maecum Infernal was dry, untouched by the lake or the time travel. If anything, it looked better now than it did in their present days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack let out a sigh of relief and the worry weighing him down lessened. The book was safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His book.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally! We introduce you to the Knights!</p>
<p>We tried to describe their appearance as much as possible, but if you want a visual, Jo (LilShitWayne) made a <a href="https://lilshitwayne.tumblr.com/post/624673585703813120/the-knights-of-the-hermetic-order-of-the-blue">gifset</a> with our faceclaims.</p>
<p>As always, comments and feedback are always welcome!<br/>:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Should we wake them up?" Greybeard asked, leaning against her table while looking up at one of the guest bedroom's windows that overlooked the patio where they were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let them rest, Grey. They are probably tired from all the events of yesterday" Timber said, sharpening Greybeard’s sword with a whetstone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They have already skipped breakfast... It's almost lunch hour."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They will wake up if they are hungry, now move your arse off of my table, will you? Unless you want to get stabbed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greybeard did what she said and sighed "I'm bored. Bored out of my mind."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You could help Tundra, she's been locked in the library all day with Lucian, trying to find a spell to help our champions."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greybeard rolled his eyes "She has got plenty of help with the little prince then. Any idea where Gregor ran off to? Or Johanna?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think they are both down in the town, dealing with the commoners. Rowan is furious we are giving shelter to - as he calls it - Satanic presences."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If only Rowan knew the half of it" Grey said and paced around Timber's workshop. She had come from a long line of craftsmen and, defying the expectations placed on her gender, was an excellent woodworker and smith. Her workshop was a simple rectangular enclosed gazebo, where backing and side walls were currently all covered with the weapons and instruments Timber had hung.  Facing the big sliding doors, which opened to the patio and had a view to the lake, there was a large table, bathed in natural light and where Greybeard had been previously sitting. On the opposite side there was a forge. "Do you think we should throw them a welcome feast? And invite the commoners, maybe to defuse them?" Greybeard asked, picking up an axe from the wall and admiring it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're just looking for an excuse for dancing and drinking, Grey." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you blame me?” He smirked, putting the axe back and walking behind her, leaning closer to her ear “You are a marvelous dancer, Tim."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How many times have you seen me dance?" Timber chuckled, pushing him back with her elbow and taking a washcloth, cleaning the sword and then holding it out for him, "there you go, all sharpened and clean."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, my Lady" He grinned widely, taking the sword and looking at it "How shall I repay you? How about I buy you a drink?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why don't we fence instead? Seeing you lose will be payment enough" Timber beamed, picking up her sword strapped to her belt, which was ditched on the other side of the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greybeard seemed excited by the idea, "Firstly we must let Tundra know of the arrangements for tonight."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll do it!" The girl jumped at the opportunity and Greybeard squinted at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are you so eager to go to that stuffy library, my lady?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I need to stretch my legs, that's all", she shrugged, looking away to hide the faint blush on her cheeks and grabbing her belt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, of course. And it has nothing to do with a certain blonde, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do not know what you are talking about, Greybeard", Timber said, starting to walk inside the castle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I do not know what you are talking about</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He mimicked her voice, grinning when Timber slapped him in the chest with the back of her hand “Honestly I do not know what you see in him. I’d be a much better match for you, Love” He draped an arm over her shoulders as they walked up a set of stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Leave me alone, you prick" She rolled her eyes, smiling and slapping his arm away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My apologies, but I cannot do such thing. You’d miss me too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In your dreams.” She whispered, knocking on the heavy door before pushing it open. The library was a huge room, with half moon stairs on each side, leading to a second store. On the second floor’s mezzanine, Silverback was hunched over a pile of books, looking very concentrated, still in his clothes from the day before. Timber frowned, had he spent the night there?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes?" Tundra said, her voice echoing in the room and startling Timber.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My lady, I was thinking-" started Greybeard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's never good," Tundra teased him, looking up from over her book. She was sitting down on a large baby blue divan, piles upon piles of old books and scrolls surrounding her, "I pray, tell me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Would you think it wise for us to throw the newcomers a feast? With dancing and-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And drinking" Tundra completed, amused "A ball in such short notice?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It doesn't have to be a ball..." Greybeard pouted "Just a... Gathering."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll see to it..." The ginger nodded very slowly, using a magnifying glass to inspect a word on the parchment, "Is that all?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am afraid so, boss."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She made no sign to have heard him, "Are our guests awake already?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"From what I know, no."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tundra frowned, looking up "Will you both go and inspect on them? Make sure they're alright?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, of course, we can do that. Shall we, Timber?" Grey looked at his friend and his smile fell when he noticed her eyes were glued on Silverback, and she wore a dazed expression. He nudged her with his elbow "Tim?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? Oh, sorry, what were you saying?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tundra asked us to go check on our sleepy friends."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded in agreement and they excused themselves, closing the door to the library and turning back to the grand hallway. Greybeard took her arm, wrapping it around his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tim-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t say a word.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know what I was going to say.” He said, not taking his eyes off of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I do. You’ll say what you always say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you should listen to me this time. He’s-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of your business, Alistair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then stop bothering me.” She glared at him and he sighed, nodding as they continued their way to the guest chambers. "It'll be lunch by the time we get back to the patio."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We can fence later, darling. I'm in no rush to have my ass handed back to me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, rolling eyes "Flattery will get you nowhere- Oh hello."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as they walked on the hallway where their guests were housed, one door opened and Lilith stepped out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi- Are the others still asleep? It's Lilith, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think so, I didn't check on them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greybeard sighed "Would you mind to? We do not want to intrude, but we are also worried..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure" Lilith shrugged, unceremoniously opening Hamish's door, which was the closest to her. She wasn't subtle at all, opening the big heavy door and walking in, not bothering to keep quiet. Hamish practically jumped up, startled "He's awake now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" Hamish asked, rubbing his eyes and getting out of bed in a rush. He was still in his pyjamas, which consisted of just a big undershirt that acted like a nightgown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nice dress" She snickered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It’s what they provided me- Lil, what are you doing here?" He rubbed his eyes, frowning and trying to understand what was going on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pocket-size and Hot pants  wanted me to check if you were alive" She said "It's day out, I think past midday."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah" Hamish yawned and fell sat on the bed again, nodding slowly "I'll go wash up my face and get dressed, then wake the others."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're a dear" Lilith grinned, before walking out and slamming the door. Greybeard and Timber were still in the hallway, awkwardly staring at her. "Anything else?" She raised her eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hot pants?” Greybeard repeated, confused, while Timber shook her head no, taken back by the girl's attitude. On the other side of the hallway a door opened and Randall and Gabrielle walked out, all dressed up and ready for the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good afternoon" Greybeard said with a smile, suddenly relieved they didn't have to be alone with just Lilith.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Greybeard!" Randall said enthusiastically "And Timber!" He grinned "Hello!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello... We were just checking on you and wondering if maybe you'd join us for lunch?" Timber asked shyly, squeezing Greybeard's arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Or perhaps fencing?" He asked, throwing her a knowing smile "Timber's the best sword fighter you'll find in all Britain."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I am not" She rolled her eyes, blushing a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabrielle scoffed "Hey, don't sell yourself short, girl" She said, smiling "If he says you're the best, you're the best."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe Lilith would like to fence?" Randall asked slowly, looking at his friend, "Lil?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll watch."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay." Randall shrugged "I could eat something first... I'm starving. Anyone else awake?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I believe just Jack is still asleep" Greybeard said and turned to the man's door as soon as he heard shifting inside "Or was."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Timber frowned "How do you know?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He just got out of bed. Did you not hear him?" Greybeard frowned as well, looking at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No... Are you certain?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I heard him too" Randall said, approaching them "You have like super hearing too, right? Because of the hide- I mean, the werewolf in you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, we all do." Greybeard said, suddenly worried about his friend "Can you hear Tundra talking with the baker downstairs?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No" Timber's eyes widened and Randall sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, we all connected when we got here, right? Lilith's hide is blocked because of the demon mark, so maybe it's blocking Timber as well? I mean you the wolf in you, Timber, not you- Well-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Timber raised a hand, asking for silence and then got very quiet. She took a deep breath, unbuckling the belt around her hip which held her sword, and handing it to Greybeard, then she closed her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could still feel the wolf in her, it was always there, an extension of her personality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Come to me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She remembered the thrill of the hunt, how it was to be the best predator out there and she felt big, so big- Then there was darkness and solitude and she was alone. Alone and cold and wet....</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Timber breathed in and opened her eyes, but she was in the dark, her body humid as if she had just been bathed with her clothes on, and her breaths coming out in little clouds before her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice echoed and echoed and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Amissia!" Greybeard was shaking her, pulling her out of the dark place, his handsome face before her eyes, so close she could still smell the wine he had had while breaking fasting, "Tim?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I... I can't change" She whispered, horrified and shaking all over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greybeard's heart squeezed in his chest and he pulled Timber to him, hugging her tightly and glancing at Randall from over her head "Are you certain the mark is responsible for blocking the hide?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I- well, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But we think it is... It's the only answer."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then we'll talk to Tundra. There has got to be a way to remove the mark. Or unlink us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"In our time there are the hides..." Hamish said, walking out of his bedroom, all dressed up already. He put a hand on Lilith's shoulder "Meaning they're probably already unlinked from you... Or will be between here and the future. Maybe you'll have more luck with that, than trying to get rid of the mark. We didn't find anything on that matter."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just a book" Randall piped up and Jack's door opened. Unlike Hamish he looked like he had trouble closing all the clasps of his vest and had given up halfway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck! The book! We didn't even search for the book after we got out of the lake!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greybeard looked between them and then to Timber, who was straightening up on his arms and calming herself down. "This is a conversation we need the others for."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If we find a way to remove the mark, will she be able to shift?"asked Tundra, pacing around the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, she'll be in the same situation we all are." Hamish said "We can't shift unless you do and vice-versa."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And if we're going to stay here for some time until we find the spell to take us back, we might need to shift separately." Jack intervened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The kid's right" Silverback said, leaning back on his chair and swirling the wine around in his mug "We must first be able to shift, it's our main concern, or are we going to forget the recent missions?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Missions? What missions?" Gabrielle asked, confused and Alpha sighed heavily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It has been strange times lately. We have run into all types of magical creatures before, but this last year there has been an increasing amount. Civilians messing up. Dark magic, which they shouldn't have any access to. Family fathers waking up one night and deciding his children would be a good barbecue. Cattle dying."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A shitstorm" Midnight scoffed, "and vampires. So many of them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hold the fuck up!" Randall exclaimed "Vampires?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You haven't encountered them?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No?!" Randall gasped, looking at his packmates "Vampires?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A werewolf surprised that vampires exist." Lilith snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hell yeah, I am. What do they look like?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bald with pale eyes and long fingers," Greybeard said, chuckling at Randall's reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ew. Awesome. How do you kill them? Stake to the heart?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The creatures are already dead. What use would a stake to the heart do?” Silverback raised his eyebrow and Randall shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s what they show in movies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Movies?” Greybeard frowned and Jack interrupted them, leaning in and resting his elbows on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, so out of sudden? Nothing happened to cause this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not from our knowledge." Alpha nodded "Alright, our priority is fixing your shifts. Anyone has got any idea of how we can solve this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All eyes landed on Tundra and she stopped mid-eating a pudding, with a spoon in her mouth, "What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are the smart one" Midnight said "Use that head of yours."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is too much pressure" Tundra scoffed, looking down at her plate "I believe... There must be records in the Order's archives of how they made us At one point, they must have linked a wolf to our personality-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All I remember is pain" Alpha said sourly "And blood. Woke up in a puddle of my own blood, like I came out of the womb again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gross" Gabrielle groaned, pushing her plate away, while the others looked very interested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You were the first one? The first werewolf?" Jack asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That would have been Saint Christopher, bless his soul" Alpha frowned "The legend says he was born as a wolf and grew into a large ugly beast of a man."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Almost as pretty as you, my friend" Greybeard teased and promptly received a slap to the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"None of you have any idea how they made you?"Hamish asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alpha shook his head no "All we did was volunteer." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will search The Order's archives tomorrow." Tundra nodded in agreement, turning to Timber and reaching out to squeeze the young woman’s hand “We will solve this”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"May I join you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, Hamish, the more the merrier."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And how are the preparations for tonight?" Greybeard asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's happening tonight?" Randall piped in, excited and Silverback shook his head, amused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A feast to celebrate our new guests", he said, sarcastically "It is all we need when Britain is in the midst of a war."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A war which is happening far from here" Midnight interjected, rolling eyes "We have far more pressing matters within our gates, Lord Lucas is throwing a fit about not being treated with the deemed respect."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Rowan's always throwing a hissy fit, he'd quarrel with his own shadow if he could. Paranoid old man." Greybeard scoffed, amused "Put on your dancing shoes, my friends, we're having a ball!"</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay… I can work with this...” Gabrielle said, looking at herself in the mirror. She had on a grey floor length dress with silver and gold embellishment, a square neckline and a long bell sleeve. The insides and hem of the dress were orange, and a delicate golden belt tied the look together, as well as a metal headband that ran across her forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look beautiful.” Randall said, looking at her as he leaned against her bedroom door frame. She caught his reflection on the mirror and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t look half bad yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gee, thanks” He chuckled. They had put him in an all black outfit with golden accents. The pants were just a bit tight on him, since his legs were very toned, but the rest looked like it was made exactly for him. Knee high black boots and an overcoat that hugged his body perfectly. Over it, a long side cape that ended at his knees and was tied around his chest with a leather band.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyone know how we get to the ballroom?” Jack asked, stepping out of his room and looking very uncomfortable in an ensemble that matched Randall’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Greybeard said someone would escort us.” Hamish walked out of his room and looked like the polar opposite of Jack, having the time of his life while wearing the attire “Everyone ready? Lilith?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s not out yet” Randall said, walking across the hallway and knocking on her door “Lil?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Came her dry reply and seconds later the door opened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… Wow…” Randall gasped, looking her up and down. He had never seen her in a skirt, much less a dress as fancy as the one she had on. It was all red with golden embroidery and with a silhouette and accessories similar to Gabrielle’s, but instead it had an off-shoulder neckline that dipped just a bit into her cleavage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith raised her eyebrow and her eyes landed on Gabrielle when she heard the girl scoff and cross her arms. She smirked and lifted Randall’s chin with her index finger “Eyes up here, idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randall nodded quickly, opening a smile "Yeah, sorry- Sorry. You look great- Not that you don't normally. You just look great-er."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck's sake" Hamish groaned a couple feet away from them, rolling eyes. There were footsteps down the hallway and then Silverback appeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was in a light blue attire, with a silver lion embroidered on the chest and little silver fleurs-de-lis around the hems. His platinum blonde hair was pristine clean, a heavily polished diadem keeping the locks of hair away from his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Evening, gentlemen" he said coldly and Gabrielle eyed him up and down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And ladies" She added, while Lilith tilted her head to study him, her eyebrows connecting in a frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ignored Gabrielle's comments and looked between them "Follow me please", he said before turning around and going back the path he had come from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They hurried to catch up, Jack speeding up to get on the front, looking hilariously short next to Silverback.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think we've had the chance to talk" He said, a little breathless and opening a friendly smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silverback looked at him, as if deciding if he should answer or not, before reluctantly nodding "We have not. You are my champion in the future."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yea-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You said I chose you?" Silverback frowned, confused "Why?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Honestly, dude, I've been asking myself the same thing" Jack said bitterly, rolling eyes. They went down the same path to the dining room where the day before they had dined, but instead of turning left they turned right and passed by a small tea room, from where they could hear laughter and chatter, but most importantly-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Music!" Randall exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silverback rolled his eyes and stopped before a set of large doors, with two guards before it. They gulped down upon seeing him and pushed the door opened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a large stone pavilion, illuminated by candles and torches. The furthermost side, opposite to where they were standing at, led straight to the east patio of the castle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were tons of people there already, drinking, dancing and laughing and Hamish raised his eyebrows "They set this all up in half a day?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Could have been better." Silverback said, walking across the pavilion and towards a table where the rest of the knights were sitting at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Timber was the first to notice their approach. Looking up and smiling sweetly at the blonde man before her, her cheeks blushing. He threw her a wink but kept walking, standing before Tundra and Alpha as he picked up a chalice, filling it up with wine "There. I've brought them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Timber was blushing even more, sitting back down on the seat and smiling to herself. Greybeard, sitting beside her, shook his head before grinning widely at the group approaching the table "Welcome, lads!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"To our very first medieval ball" Randall said, looking around with a pleased smile "This rocks."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Midnight frowned "Did you just insult our feast?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Insult?" He asked, confused and Jack chuckled at his expense, passing him by and going straight to Silverback. He could sense the man was annoyed by his presence there but Jack couldn't let it get to him. He had had to put up with Silverback's hide for far longer than the other had to put up with him, it was only fair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, how did you join the Order?" He asked, occupying the empty chair placed next to Tundra. Silverback frowned, looking at him as if he was an annoying bug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was offered a spot." He said, not looking at Jack. Nevertheless, the young man didn't let it stop him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Offered a spot? You didn't have to do the test? Get the coins?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Coins?" Tundra asked, interrupting "Is that how the Order selects members in the future?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. There are three tasks you must complete. One of them is retrieving a gold coin."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silverback huffed "How we have decayed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How do you select members, then?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silverback let out a long sigh and Tundra chuckled "Don't be rude, Silver. Answer his questions."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You would be best suited to answer his boring questions. Why should I?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's not only our guest, he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> future champion. Maybe the talk you're about to have is going to be the reason you select him in the future."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my God, I didn't even think of that!" Jack gasped "We might affect the future depending on what we do now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silverback paused then and frowned, seeming interested for the first time. He leaned in and filled his glass with wine to the top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wouldn't it have changed already then?" He asked, "You are already here, have already been nearly burnt at a stake- Your presence here hasn't affected you coming here, however. So whatever you do here in the past, I suppose the future - your present - already had it solved."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack frowned, nodding very slowly "Like... I can't change the future, I mean the past, because whatever I do here thinking I'm changing things, it’s exactly what leads to that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I suppose" He shrugged and sighed heavily "I'm Lucian. Call me by name, I only go by Silverback in the battle field. Some of the others insist on calling me that, however" He threw a glare at Tundra and she laughed, getting up and giving them some privacy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack nodded, offering his hand for him to shake "I'm Jack." Silverback seemed a bit hesitant at first but finally relented, shaking the younger man's hand. Across them, Gabrielle shoved her wine mug in Randall's hands and accepted the hand of a gentleman, being pulled into the large patio, where people were dancing and jumping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want to dance?" Randall asked, turning to Lilith, who was propped against a column with arms crossed and watching Silverback and Jack talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want to dance?" He repeated over the noise and she shook her head violently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No. Leave."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randall was taken back by her answer, he had thought they were past those issues? Maybe? But he jolted it down as Lilith's unstable mood due to the mark. He nodded quietly and chugged the rest of his and then Gabrielle's wine, putting the mugs over a table and joining with the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most of the people in the patio were peasants, common folks from the castle's hamlet who were enjoying their only source of entertainment. The band - six men with an assortment of instruments: bagpipes, wooden guitars, flutes and even a nyckelharpa - was in a little stage on the side of the patio, in an ideal distance from the stone room where the Knights table was placed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi" Timber touched Lilith's arm and opened a big smile when the girl's eyes fell on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi." Lilith said dryly, but Timber didn't let it stop her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want to dance? The </span>
  <em>
    <span>lady's estampie </span>
  </em>
  <span>is next."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, a court shake of head "Hamish already asked me if I want to dance. I said no."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Timber frowned, looking at the young man in the crowd that she had just seen leave Lilith's side "I could have sworn he was Randall..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's what I said." Lilith answered, turning her head back to Jack and Silverback. Timber followed her gaze and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you fancy him?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The one talking to Lucian. Jack, is that right? Do you like him?" Lilith let out a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No. Ew."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Timber looked confused for a second, before she stood up straight, lips pressed in a thin line "Perhaps you fancy Lucian?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith looked at her and bit down a smile "You could say that" She said, voice barely containing her amusement at Timber's frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The knight before her nodded, "Lucian is quite charming indeed" she relented, coldly and then her big brown eyes softened once more "May I ask you a question?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure you'll ask despite my answer."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"In the future are we still protectors? Do we protect those who cannot fend for themselves, or have our vows gotten lost?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith smiled "Cute." She leaned closer, whispering in Timber's ear "You think you're a protector? I've known you for a day and already figured you out. A delicate naïve girl who thinks the world is full of flowers and rainbows. You're pathetic."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Timber pulled back as if Lilith's hand on her arm was burning, colors draining from her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You do not- You do not know me" She argued weakly and Lilith snickered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But I do, I'm wearing your hide, aren't I?" She whispered, hosting up her dress enough so she wouldn't trip on it. She mocked a bow and walked past Timber, disappearing into the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now just the ladies" The main bard yelled, clapping hands and the women in the circle dance started clapping hands in the rhythm of the song.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabrielle giggled, twirling to look at the others and mimicking them. She was a great dancer and for the first time in a very long time, she was having fun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And turn!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was pulled by the arm and turned, raising up her arms in a T manner and touching each palm to the lady next to her, while they twirled in circles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And turn!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now they were facing each other, going three steps backwards and four forward, meeting in the middle. Gabrielle's hand was grabbed by a girl as the bard said something else and she was turned roughly around, tripping over her own feet and falling forward on a gentleman's chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greybeard steadied her, smiling "And she dances too" He said smoothly, taking her arm and pulling her back with the other couples, which were getting in a line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Among other talents" She bit back without thinking and from the corner of her eye she saw Randall, arm in arm with a blur of red. He had the biggest smile on his face, eyes only for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Would I be rude to ask which?" Greybeard said, snapping her out of gawking Randall and Lilith's flirty dance. Gabrielle's face burned and she shook her head. Randall Carpio would not ruin her night. She was having a princess night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm a straight A student, for starters."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"An erudite?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes" She agreed "I'm almost as good at singing as I am dancing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Like an angel, then."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm a great practitioner. I'm deadly."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As all good things."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes." She nodded, pulling him along in the rhythm of the dance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aren't I suppose to be the one leading the dance?" Greybeard smirked and she glared at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why? Because you're a man? Well, let me tell you, this is a very conservative way to see it. A lady should be allowed to lead a dance if she wishes. You'll just have to deal with it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I have no problem with an independent lady. As a matter of fact, I prefer them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then keep your preferences to yourself" Gabrielle glared playfully at him and then turned her attention back to the dance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was incredibly easy to dance with, never once complaining when she accidentally stepped on his foot or guided him the wrong way, making them clash with another couple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, fifteen minutes later, the song died down and the couples started separating, stepping back for drinks and food, as a slow song started, played only with the flute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you for your dance, my lady" Greybeard smiled, pressing his lips to her knuckles and stepping back, straight to Alpha, who was drinking with the peasants. Gabrielle watched as he raised his arms in an exaggerated manner and yelled "Gregor, let's drown ourselves in wine, brother!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head in a fond manner and turned around, heading back to the big Knight's table in the pavilion. Hamish was sitting alone, playing with his food, a crystal glass of water before him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No wine?" Gabrielle asked, taking a seat next to him. She looked around the crowd, searching for the others. Jack and Randall were on the other side of the patio, along with four other men, playing a game of cards and rocks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith was nowhere to be found, nor was Silverback or Timber. Tundra and Midnight were in the shadows of the stone room, heads together as they whispered to each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hamish sighed and grabbed a grape in his plate, "This is all wrong. It feels wrong."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? The grapes?" She chuckled, looking at him, then her smile disappeared as soon as she saw his face. He looked defeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What if there's no way to go back? What if we're stuck here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If we were able to get here then there's a way to return. If we don't find one here, Vera will definitely find one there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And get us back how? She doesn't have magic anymore. Besides... Last time we talked she said she didn't want to see me again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please" Gabrielle rolled her eyes and nudged him, "Don't be such a downer. I tell Randall I want him gone at least once a day. He's still here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tied by circumstances" Hamish scoffed, leaning back on his chair "Unlike you two, Vera and I don't share a werewolf pack-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Or a generation" Gabrielle mumbled, making Hamish smirk slightly, "Magic or no magic, she's Vera Stone, Hamish. You think we'll all vanish from the face of the Earth- that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> will vanish and she's just not gonna notice? Or do anything? Don't you have any faith in her?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have all the faith in her, I just don't think she has the means. I wish I could contact her. That I could give her her magic back."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure you'll think of something," Gabrielle said, turning her head when something caught her eye. Lilith was walking out into the patio and looking around. Her eyes landed on Randall but, as if she knew she was being watched, she turned and glanced at Gabrielle on her way to him. Lilith ran a hand up his arm as she leaned closer, whispering something to him. Randall shifted his focus from the game and looked at her, smiling widely. Then she let out a girly laugh and took his hand, pulling him to dance with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabrielle pouted, looking away and filling up a glass with wine "This party sucks."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack was drunk. He knew he was drunk because of the way the world was twirling around him, because of the persistent chuckle in the back of his throat, but mostly because currently he was leaning heavily on Gabrielle, who also didn't seem sober.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stumbled to their rooms, Randall was being loud and still holding a big mug of wine and Hamish - the only one of them with a straight mind - was keeping him steady. Lilith was standing next to him, one arm wrapped around his waist and the constant smile on her face told Jack she wasn't sober either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Silverback" Jack said out loud, stumbling and almost falling if it wasn't for Gabrielle yanking him back, "-Silverback's a grade A dick."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He seems fine" Hamish scoffed, pushing Randall's drunk face away from his own, "perhaps a little antisocial, but fine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know what's fine? Greybeard's ass." Gabrielle teased and Randall let out a hum in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Totally" He said gravely and then pulled away from Hamish and Lilith, falling against his chamber's door and sliding down. He fell sit on his ass, legs spread open and hands lying on his lap limply, the wine mug completely spilled on the floor. He looked up with a pout "Help. I have fallen and I can't get up. I'm helpless, I need someone to baby me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hamish exploded in a fit of laughter and Gabrielle scrunched up her nose and scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Get up!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith grinned and fell down next to him, mimicking his position and resting her face in his shoulder, closing her eyes "Comfy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack pressed his lips in a line so he wouldn't laugh at Gabrielle's jealous expression. She looked murderous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, I'm-I'm going to bed" he mumbled and took his arm from around Gabrielle's shoulders, waving drunkenly to his friends and almost going face first into his door. Giggling, Jack unlocked the room and entered, collapsing on the skinny mattress of his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't bother stripping off his outfit, he had grown comfortable with it- or maybe he was just too drunk to care. Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He heard the muffled voices of his packmates in the hallway, each trying to find their way to their beds with Hamish's help and slowly the voices died down, as he fell asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt as if he had been out for less than five minutes when he suddenly woke up again with a loud ringing. Louder than he'd ever heard before and enough to make him groan in pain. He shot up from the bed and walked outside. The candles in the hallway were mostly out and all the other doors were close, so he figured he'd been asleep for longer than he thought, but one by one his friends walked out of their rooms, holding onto their heads as they yelped in pain as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the hell is this?!" Gabrielle whined, leaning against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know!" Hamish exclaimed back, louder than he needed to, but it felt like the ringing was inside of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randall let out a whine and cradled his head, pressing his eyes closed "Why is it so loud!?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck!" Jack screamed out when it got so loud he felt like his eardrums would pop. There was another noise and he felt the vibrations of the other knights rushing into their hallway instead of hearing them. Only Timber was carrying a candelabrum, the other four of them looked like they had been dragged out of the bed, in different states of undress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What is going on?" Tundra demanded, all politeness gone from her voice since it was extremely late. She took a step forward and then Greybeard, behind her, twisted suddenly and grabbed his chest as if stopping himself from leaping forward, his eyes turning silver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randall mimicked him, grabbing on the wall as the wolf tried to spring out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop trying to phase!" Greybeard yelled and Randall all but growled at him, baring teeth and making the other man's face also shift, lips curling to show wolf teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"STOP!" Midnight yelled and pushed Greybeard behind her with all her force, as if shielding him. She growled loudly and grabbed Randall's shirt and Gabrielle too let out a growl, clutching her face and falling to her knees as the shift overtook her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's not going to hurt you!" Hamish yelled and Tundra blinked rapidly, her eyes flickering between silver and its usual crystalline blue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Make him stop!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't, it's the damn ringing!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What ringing!?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kept on yelling over each other, the painful ringing still present and what no one saw was Lilith, leaning against Jack's bedroom door, her eyes still brown and human, glued to the Vade Maecum Infernal on top of the desk across the room.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello?" Lilith said, looking around the dark. She was standing in a dark stone room, drenched wet. Water was still running down her hair, her boots squeaking as she walked. She was freezing to the bone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello? Guys?" She called once more, voice echoing in the room. She hugged herself, suddenly assaulted by a mortifying thought: She was back in the fear corridor, alone in the dark. She had never left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hamish!? Randall?!" She yelled louder and walked faster. There was a closed door so she rushed to it, twisting the knob. It was stuck, but not locked and Lilith pulled with all her force, starting to feel panic engulf her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jack!? Anyone!" She yelled and pulled once more, stumbling back when the door buckled and opened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was still dark outside in the hallway, but there was a faint light and she ran toward it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just around the corner-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Lil?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hamish said, appearing and touching her shoulder. No, not her shoulder, her reflection's. Another Lilith was standing in the stone hallway, leaning against a door frame, while the rest of her friends and other four adults she didn’t recognize argued next to her. Their voices were muffled and Lilith - the real one, squeaking wet and terrified - could barely see them unless she was looking directly at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Lil, are you alright?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hamish asked, his voice muffled, but still echoing all around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's not me" Lilith whispered, walking closer. She touched her reflection's arm and dread consumed her completely. The Other-Lilith, looking inside the room and not facing her, went stiff and slowly, as if it was mechanical, her head turned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked like Lilith herself, but there was something different... Her eyes’ irises were blown out of proportion and where the pupil was supposed to be there was simply a round, blood red circle. She was very white and the demon mark on her face was brighter and redder, as if it was burning. A smile spread across the demon’s lips and Lilith took a step backward, almost falling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not me!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now I am" Her reflection spoke sweetly, before turning her head once more and facing Hamish. When she spoke, her voice was muffled, like Hamish's had been too</span>
  <em>
    <span> "I am fine, don't worry."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"SHE'S NOT ME!" Lilith yelled, tearing up "HAMISH! HAMISH THAT'S A DEMON! THAT'S NOT ME! CAN'T YOU HEAR ME!? HAMISH!"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>remember to keep your writes well fed with comments! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vera wouldn't say it out loud, but she wasn't as entertained by her job at the University as she was by her job as the Grand Magus. She was good at it, of course, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>entertained</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a stretch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, however, there was no option but to focus on it. There was no hanging world threat- PRAXIS was still at large, but their leaders had fallen, there was no use worrying about them for now-, and no need for constant Order meetings. No Keppler bitching in her ear. No powers either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was bored out of her mind, squinting at her computer and re-reading the obligatory documents they had to send in to the federal government in order to start the next semester,  when there was a knock on her door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ms. Stone?" Her assistant, a round faced boy who fidgeted way too much, spoke up "Uhm- A student's parents are here..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've said it before and I'll say it again. We do not share the grades of our students with overprotective parents. Their children are adults-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're with the police." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" She paused, finally looking away from the computer. Michael was fidgeting at her door, grabbing the knob and he came in when she gestured for him to, closing the door behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They said their son's missing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Missing? How long is </span>
  <em>
    <span>missing</span>
  </em>
  <span>? A day?" Vera asked skeptically, crossing arms. She was way too used to parents who seemed to not have realized their adult children were no longer highschoolers and that she wasn't the type of chancellor who could be bullied into favoring a student.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't ask."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine" She sighed, "send them in". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael hurried off and Vera leaned back in her seat, mentally preparing to deal with bullshit. As if it wasn't bullshit enough that her boyf- That Mr. Duke and his gang had broken into her office twice to get a book and probably unleash a demon. As if it wasn't bullshit enough that he hadn't even bothered to text her a single "sorry". Asshole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chancellor Stone" A man said, walking in her office. He was ridiculously tall, very skinny and bald. He looked like a goddamn candlestick, Vera thought, getting up to shake his hand and then turning to his wife. His wife was a chubby woman, tiny and with rosacea gracing her cheeks, leaving there a permanent blush. Behind them, standing near the door and not wanting to intrude, was detective Hayashi, sadly an acquaintance by now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman had large, anxious brown eyes and Vera mentally groaned. She knew those big eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm Giorgio Carpio and this is my wife, Eliza-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-We're here because our son hasn't answered any phone calls or texts. We've contacted one of his colleagues and he said he hasn't showed up for classes either or gone to the gym or the bar and his room looks like it hasn't been used in ages and-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Liz" Mr. Carpio put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it "Breathe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have to do something" She ignored him, looking at Vera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera's stomach had dropped to the floor. Randall had gone missing. And if Randall was missing it meant so was Hamish and the others. Suddenly it made a lot of sense why he hadn't been answering her texts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did Randall's parents even know about the wolf den? Had anyone checked there?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For all she knew, they might all be dead.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Morning, mate" Greybeard said with a tired smile, gesturing for Randall to join him and Alpha as the younger man walked past the patio doors. It was the same patio where the banquet had been held the night before and there were still staff men moving around, getting everything back to how it was supposed to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randall’s face was pale and he looked exhausted as he walked down the stone steps and sat down next to the other two Knights, “Hi” he answered, squinting at the pale morning sun, peaking through grey clouds, “"I don't think I've been this hungover since... Ever"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hungover?" Alpha asked with a raised brow, eating a spoonful of porridge "What does that mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, shit, uhm..." Randall said "It's like how you feel the morning after you get drunk. You know, pretty bad headache and stuff- I guess the loud ringing from yesterday really made things even shittier."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Speaking of that..." Greybeard said, taking a sip of whatever he was drinking "What is this ringing you all heard?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You guys didn't hear it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We woke up with you all yelling and trying to change."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you heard this ringing before?" Alpha leaned closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we hear it every time someone casts a spell- I mean, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>every </span>
  </em>
  <span>time, but when it has malicious intent..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice" Alpha opened a big closed mouth smile, making his severe face look ridiculous, "maybe it's your time's equivalent of our brains? In here we judge what is bad magic and what is not based on our instincts, but there..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greybeard nodded slowly "Yes, and in the future you have mentioned the champions are not aware of magic until they are picked by us- the hides, right? Perhaps the ringing is just our way to steer you to the right direction."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randall agreed quietly, his head was throbbing way too much for him to concentrate. God, he missed Tylenol, he thought bitterly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here" Greybeard shoved his flask in Randall's hands "Take a sip." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randall obeyed without thinking, only to pull back coughing, "What is this?!" The aftertaste of the alcohol was overwhelmingly sweet and he grimaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mead" Alpha chuckled, taking the flask from him and taking a little sip, before handing it back to the other knight "Grey claims its a magic cure to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>pramada.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pramada?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's how Johanna calls it" Alpha shrugged "Her mother's from Inde, you know? She has all the fancy words." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randall squinted at them, not sure if he was being mocked, before it dawned on him "Oh, her mother's from India?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Inde" Alpha corrected, seeming annoyed that the younger man was mistaking the name, "And Grey is from the great kingdom of Naples." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great kingdom my arse" Greybeard scoffed, taking another sip of his beverage, sharing a conspiratory smile with Alpha "You think Silver would feel a little better about his condition if he knew the king of Naples is a seven year old?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What condition?" Randall asked, leaning back against a stone column. He really wished he had paid more attention to his history classes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alpha laughed, trying to hide it with his porridge bowl "Where's blondie? He loves to rant about it, someone should fetch him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greybeard rolled his eyes, a playful smile on his face "Lucian is the uncle of your majesty the king. He wasn't picked when his father passed, instead the crown went to the grandson, little Dick himself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why does he feel bad about his condition? Didn't he know he wasn't next in line for the throne?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two other men chuckled again "Well, you see, he is mad about it because they chose an eleven year old instead of him." Greybeard said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The king is an eleven year old kid?" Randall's eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you from the past or future, boy?" Alpha chuckled "I would have thought you knew that already."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah... I suck at history. You should talk to Lilith, she's a history major- Though, she doesn't seem too excited to be here... Maybe it's just because of the mark playing with her emotions."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lad..." Greybeard laid a hand on Randall's shoulder and chuckled "I have to be honest with you. I understand only half of what you say."</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the contrary of Hamish's belief, the Order Archives wasn't a grandiose two-story room with high shelves and golden sconces and detailed architectural features. It wasn't even in a tower of the castle with a view of the town below them. Instead of going up the floors, they went down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tundra led him through an inconspicuous door in the middle of the library- Which in itself looked as beautiful as he had pictured-  and lit up a torch, guiding him down a narrow circular staircase that seemed to go on for ages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are almost there." She said, glancing back at him with a friendly smile, and then turning back to look down at her steps, careful not to trip on her own dress "May I ask... How has the future described us? You said there are registers in some books...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Most of them were from previous champions that talked about their experiences with the hides. We couldn't find anything regarding you, as people, I mean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed, taking a moment to think and then glancing quickly at him again "And how have the other champions described their experience with me? Well, my hide- How would </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>describe it? Hopefully it has been a positive experience...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It has" Hamish opened a reassuring smile "I've always held close to my heart the people I loved-" He paused, remembering Cassie for a brief second, but then chocolate eyes turned into icy blue and his heart ached. He shook his head "-But ever since I took the hide- I mean, your hide, I've grown. I'm a leader, I'm a protector. The hide gave means to defend those I loved... I'm grateful for it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tundra frowned and studied his face, before sighing "No, you are not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept on walking and Hamish followed her, surprised. He was taller than her and had much longer legs, so it was no struggle to catch up, hurrying down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman didn't answer, instead opting for handing him the torch and then taking a large iron key from the bunch of keys hooked to the silver belt tied low on her waist, almost at her hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can’t just make an assumption about me-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tundra unlocked the door and pushed it open, taking the torch from his hands and entering the dark room. The door was so low he had to bend over to get in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy fuck" Hamish whispered, looking around as Tundra started lightening up candle sticks around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a large room with a high ceiling. There were three really tall and sturdy shelves, with ladders propped against it. Nevertheless, the shelves were already overfilled and the place was packed full with piles upon piles of books.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked in carefully, jumping over little piles and noticing the distinctive smell of dust and something else... Something he had smelt before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It smelt like...-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blood?" He stopped dead on his tracks and heard Tundra's silver giggle echoing in the cavernous library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is for protection" She explained and suddenly appeared two rows ahead of him, her ginger hair looking like fire next to the torch. She tilted her arm to illuminate one of the stone walls and Hamish saw sigils drawn in blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Our protection?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, silly, for the archive's protection" She smiled and lit up another large candelabrum, before walking back to the door and putting the torch on a set of iron hands, made specifically for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do they do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keep the place from burning for starters" She shrugged, walking closer "Keeps intruders out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm an intruder."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you are with me" She patted his chest and gestured widely "Shall we start our search?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamish looked around, feeling his stomach sink. Not even in three decades he would be able to go through all those books, not without a system. "So... How do we find the book? Is there a library system?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tundra looked at him and frowned "A system?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes- Alphabetic order? How are we supposed to find the book?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh" Her face cleared up and she nodded "You ask. If the archive wishes, it'll grant you an answer. Close your eyes, focus on the information you wish to receive while holding your hand out and say </span>
  <em>
    <span>Da mihi respondere</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Thenthe archive will judge your intentions and place the document most likely containing the answer in your hands, if it so wishes. If the archive thinks you are being ill-intentioned it will kill you and suck you dry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, what?!" Hamish yelped, looking around "Suck me dry- What?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't think we manually updated the blood on the sigils, now, did you?" Tundra rolled her eyes and then held up a hand, letting her eyes slip closed, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Da mihi respondere</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamish's heart sped up when he heard nothing for a long minute, before there was a loud thud and a large book came flying out between one of the shelves, hitting other piles in its wake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Watch out!" He exclaimed, realizing the book wasn't slowing down and about to hit her. He lunged forward to grab it, but the second his fingers came in contact with the cover, he yelped in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like an electric shock had just run from his fingertips all the way down his elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And don't touch anyone's book! It's rude" She said with a sly smile. The book, unbothered by the attempt to be stopped, finished its path, before stopping inches away from Tundra's palm and  gently snuggling in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamish straightened up, cursing under his breath and opening and closing his hand several times to make sure his fingers weren't going numb with the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A word of warning would've been great", he said bitterly and she blushed, looking down to read the book's title.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My apologies, I have never had anyone but the Grand Magus and the rest of the knights accompany me. I am not used to having to explain the rules."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamish nodded, pouting and raising his own hand, the one that hadn't been stung, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Da mihi respondere</span>
  </em>
  <span>", he said, trying to focus on what he wanted. A book about the creation of werewolves. His origins. A book which could answer his doubts and help him go back home... To Vera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of a book, a large block snuggled in his hands. It was a book made of wooden pallets and parchment, instead of paper and it was covered in red leather. Hamish turned it in his hands, squeezing his eyes a bit to read the title, since it was in Sanskrit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kama Sutra" Tundra read over his shoulder, grinning "How did your brain jump from werewolves’ origin to coitus?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamish's face burned and he set down the book on a table "The Kama Sutra is a book about love, about essence- I don't know how that happened... Stop laughing!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tundra nodded, covering her mouth to mask her chuckle and mumbled through her fingers “My apologies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it even doing here in the Order’s Archives? It has nothing to do with magic.” He scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>a frowned upon book- At least in the Grand Magus’s eyes. He doesn’t want to grant anyone easy access to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this place works as a vault for forbidden books as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Precisely.” Tundra nodded "Why don't you try again?"</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle was bored. She never thought she'd miss Instagram so much in her life, but life loved to prove her wrong. It was great that she was visiting an amazing historical location, but not having wi-fi was slowly driving her mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Currently she was exploring the place. With Randall in the patio with Greybeard and Alpha - he seemed to fit in with them like a third musketeer, taken in like a younger brother already -, Hamish busy with Tundra in archives and Lilith and Jack vanished to God knew where, she had no other option but to walk alone, forced into the role of an interested tourist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had gone up five sets of stairs already and they seemed to continue on, but Gabrielle was breathless, clutching her ribs and panting. She'd expect to be in a better physical condition due to ballet, but it seemed like the stairs in this place were steeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck" she sighed, walking down a hallway and peering inside the half closed doors. First two rooms seemed like little living rooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the third one there was a voice coming and she frowned, listening in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am simply suggesting-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We will wait for whatever Tundra decides" Midnight interrupted Timber and Gabrielle pressed her lips together so she wouldn't make a noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And how long will that take, Johanna?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long it takes for the research to reach results. There is no pressing issue for us to get rid of her. She hasn't done anything, just asked for our aid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, I'm just saying maybe they're clouded by emotion-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are being blinded by your gratuitous dislike of her. I'm sorry your champion did not befriend you as you expected, Timber, but we won't take any decisions based on feelings instead of facts" There was a heavy silence, "Tell Gabrielle to come in your way out. You are dismissed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gabri-" Timber frowned, walking to the door and opening it fully, glaring at the young girl who stood awkwardly across the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi" Gabrielle said, wincing at Timber's serious face. It was the first time she was seeing the knight not smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Johanna asks you to go inside" Timber said, walking past her with a huff. Gabrielle took a tentative step forward, poking her head inside the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come in." Midnight said, her voice completely different from earlier. Instead of strong and serious, it was warm and welcoming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, uh- I was just exploring the place and I couldn't help overhearing..." Gabrielle mumbled, looking around the room. It looked like an office, except for the sheer amount of maps hanging on the walls and the large war table in the middle of the room. There were wooden miniatures of carts, horses and little pieces with plaques on top of the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midnight didn't say anything, watching Gabrielle walk around the room and waiting, patiently, for the questions she knew would follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle picked up a little wooden piece, reading the name carved on it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Lancaster"</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is this?" She asked, turning it in her hands and avoiding Midnight's gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Two thousand soldiers, that's what it is" She answered "Sailing toward Portugal as we speak. War matters, Gabrielle Dupres."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle frowned and puckered her lips, she had been an alright history student, but actually living it was different. She had no idea of which war Johanna was referring to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You command everything?" She asked instead, setting down the piece and walking to Johanna's desk. Midnight leaned back on her high chair comfortably, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tundra commands us and the Grand Magus commands her. The kingdom’s soldiers are commanded by their respective lords, all answering to your majesty the king. I'm solely a general of the Knights, in battle. So are you, I believe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger woman shook her head, frowning "No, I'm not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midnight rolled her eyes, seeming annoyed "You can drop the innocent facade, Gabrielle. You're a deadly woman, I could tell from the moment I laid eyes on you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm changed," Gabrielle insisted, thinking back at her wolf inquisition eight months earlier. It seemed like forever ago, "I'm good now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did I imply you were not?" Midnight smiled "I do not believe my hide would bond with anyone lacking a strong mind. I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I killed the previous Midnight." Gabrielle interrupted "I killed him and it felt amazing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midnight studied the girl before her for a moment and slightly leaned forward, opening a slight smirk "Why did you kill him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He was in the werewolf form. At the time I thought they were our enemy- Well, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span>..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were protecting yourself and your fellow companions by extinguishing the wolf?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle frowned "I- I guess..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midnight smiled and got up, circling her desk and laying a hand on Gabrielle's shoulder "It takes bravery and courage to go up against a werewolf, Gabrielle. It was your duty, and you faced danger with your head high. You might not think so, but believe me, you are a true knight."</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If Gregor doesn't have a champion, then who is the leader of your pack?" Tundra asked after long hours of searching through texts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamish was sitting on the floor, two piles of books around him and he was flipping through the pages of one he was pretty sure should've been part of the Bible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am. Have been for five years. Before me, it was Timber’s champion... Cassie" Hamish answered, careful so no emotion slipped into his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are? My champion is the leader of the Knights, officially?" Tundra smiled, looking very pleased "Turns out Gregor was right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alpha? Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He always says I'm the one supposed to lead us... And I do, but sadly the Order refuses to make me the official commander. Something about me being a woman, the Grand Magus-" she cut herself short, blushing a little, "Fact is: it is a wonder already that there are so many women in the Knighthood. They say I should content myself with that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamish shook his head in disappointment and Tundra smiled, "How are you as a leader, Hamish Duke?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I..." He cleared his throat, looking up at her "I'd like to believe I'm a good one. Just. Understanding. Caring but also harsh when the situation asks for it..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned, looking him in the eyes "But you don't, do you? There's doubt in your tone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's doubt in your tone and you lied to me earlier about enjoying wearing my hide... What are you doing here, Hamish?" She closed the book in her lap and Hamish winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm here to save my friend. Because I attempted to... I- I lost someone and this person was the one I became a werewolf for... Safe to say it ruined the experience for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She studied him, not an inkling of kindness or understanding in her face and Hamish felt compelled to go on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then this past year I- I failed as a leader. I didn't protect my friends. I was drunk... I got involved with a woman who... I wouldn't say we were in opposite sides, but it did put me in a delicate position-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you chose the knights over her, didn't you?" Tundra asked harshly, frowning and Hamish shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so ashamed that it was hard to meet her eyes "I did... I- I hesitated though. I nearly didn't choose them... And I'm falling in love with her more and more each day, so I don't know how much of a leader I can be from here on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tundra shook her head, getting up pacing slowly around the room until she finally slammed the closed book on the table "The knights aren't your friends, Hamish. Your bond is stronger than any other. You do not abandon them, even if you have disagreements. Even if someone else comes in between you. Or even if you lose one of them. Because they are your </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Love doesn't make you disabled. It does not make you weak. Only if you let it. And you must leave it at home when you go into the battlefield. Otherwise you will get your pack killed. You are the leader because they chose you to be. Because they trust you with their lives. Are you going to fail them?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No" Hamish said strongly, glaring at her "I won't fail them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tundra nodded, fists closed at her side, "I too love, Hamish. I'm not heartless, I too struggle with its weight... But I'm their leader, whether the Order allows me to sign my name or not, I'm their leader. They chose me, like they chose you. When someone trusts their lives in your hands- and as Knight all lives are in your hands-, then you must rise to its task."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Without sacrificing the weak parts of you? How?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Using it to make you stronger. Whatever you feel for this woman, it should give you strength to fight, not bring you down to your knees."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamish swallowed against the sudden nod in his throat. He had been at his knees for Cassie and now for Vera it was more of the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to try-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. You will do it. There's no space for </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span>, we do and if we fall, then we fail."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamish nodded "I will do it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good." Tundra smiled, sitting back down and picking up a book "You're a good champion, Hamish Duke. I can see why I'll choose you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled back at her, taking another book from the pile. They went back to the comfortable silence, each focused on the book in their hands, trying to find the answers they seeked. Until Hamish's eyes caught on a small book in his pile. It had a black hard cover with golden accents painted on it, drawings that weren't strange to him, and neither was the book itself. He picked it up and opened it. The cover seemed fairly new, but the pages were very, very old. All written in ancient Latin. It looked like a journal, and it confirmed what Hamish had thought. He had seen this book before. In the present. Specifically, in Vera's bedside table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've found it!" Tundra yelled, snapping Hamish out of his thoughts. Tundra got up from her chair, "Here it is!" She turned the book she was holding towards him "A detailed record of Gregor's ritual."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a gasp and shoved the book in his lap inside the large pocket of his coat, getting up and looking at the texts from over her shoulder. They weren't as old as everything else in there, but he figured it made sense, since Alpha had only been a werewolf for the last decade or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a minute to understand what he was seeing, his brain still wired in Latin while the text was in archaic English.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This... This is a demonic symbol" He mumbled, squinting at it. Tundra nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. This-" she pointed at another illustration "It's elemental magic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What does it all mean?" Hamish whispered, horrified as he saw the words "sacrifice", "death", "rebirth" written down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have not the slightest idea. We should head back to the library and study them, it's not safe in the Archives after night."</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a knock on her door and before she could say anything, Silverback walked in, closing the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hi Lucian" Timber said, opening a small smile as she got up and set her sword down on the table. Her room was much smaller in comparison to the other knights and no matter how many times he's been there, Silverback always glared around it when he walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Evening, Ami" He smirked, walking closer to her and frowning when she didn't immediately melted into a blushy and stuttering mess "Something's wrong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Nothing's wrong" Timber shook her head, opening a forced smile "What brings you to my chambers?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow and shook his head, walking around and circling her slowly "You know what brings me here, Ami."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timber let out a little sigh and Silverback frowned to her back, completely giving up his sexy facade, "What's wrong? Do you not want me here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!" She was quick to reassure and turned around, letting out a little gasp when he was a lot closer than expected, "It's not that I don't want you here, I just... It is my champion. There is something wrong with her, Lucian."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The one with the demonic mark?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes... She was acting strangely in yesterday's ball-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've known her for three days" He rolled his eyes, walking even closer and resting his hands on her waist "How do you know she wasn't acting as her normal self?" He asked, voice husky as he leaned closer, lips almost touching hers but pulling back in the last moment and turning her around, pressing his lips instead to the back of her neck as his hands sneaked to her front, undoing her belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She was...Unkind" Timber mumbled, her eyes slipping closed as she felt him planting kisses on her neck. Her heavy belt fell on the floor with a loud thud and she was pushed forward, pressed against the bedroom door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unkind" Silverback mused "How?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I cannot explain to you, but I think the demon mark may be affecting... Affecting her" Timber's words started to slur as she lost focus on what she was saying, since Silver had just pushed down her trousers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you told Gregor about it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told Johanna. She said we need to wait for Katerina's- ah..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think it would be smart for us to keep quiet about it, Ami" Silverback whispered, leaning in and kissing her from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. Quiet" Timber nodded, completely forgetting the conversation.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith was pretty sure that if she was actually existing, in a mortal plane like all others, she'd be voiceless by now. She had screamed and cried and tried to throw down her reflection, the demon, for hours on end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't matter, in the end the reflection kept moving, as if unless it was looking at her, it was in a different room and Lilith was watching it through a glass screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had caught some of the conversations and even part of a scenery - medieval and illuminated by torches, if the windows design were anything to go buy, Lilith would say they were in the Gothic period. - but that was it. Lilith still felt lost and as if she was watching a movie which she had only seen the first two seconds of and then the last five minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith, the very real one, couldn't sleep. She was exhausted, but never did her eyes drop and never did the hunger stop or the thirst. Instead of sleep, she slipped in and out of darkness, sometimes all lights faded and she was left alone, in the humid darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Currently she was on the floor of a dark room, still wet somehow, and watching as the reflection walked around a Castle. The scenery around the demon changed, she interacted with people, but the dark spot where Lilith was never moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched as the demon approached a door and peeked through it. Jack was sitting by a desk. He had strange clothes on and his back turned to the door. Eyes glued on a book. Lilith couldn't see anything around him, it was all dark. He didn't seem to notice the demon by his door, completely absorbed in whatever it was he was reading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith got up and walked closer, stopping just beside her reflection, the farthest she could go.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What's he doing?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought to herself but, to her surprise, her voice echoed in the empty room. The demon beside her chuckled, not opening her mouth but it sounded loud and clear, making Lilith shiver with fear. Her reflection turned, looking straight at her, eyes so dark it made Lilith shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I have to say. You have terrible taste in friends."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What do you want?! Where are we?! Leave me alone!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lilith yelled and the demon chuckled even louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Believe me. I'm trying." </span>
  </em>
  <span>She scoffed, turning back to look at Jack. Lilith followed her gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What do you want with him?!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I couldn't care less about him" </span>
  </em>
  <span>She said, and suddenly went stiff as Jack moved. He closed the book and picked it up, putting it back in a drawer. Lilith gasped as she caught sight of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"The Vade Maecum Infernal- Jack! Jack, DON'T!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Be a doll and shut up. You're giving me a headache"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon kept walking then, moving away from Jack's door and then up another set of stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though she was walking, to Lilith it was like they weren't moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were muffled voices and then a door opened and two figures walked out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small girl, just about Lilith’s height, had a little smile on her face, which quickly vanished once she saw Lilith - the demon - standing in the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"May I be of help?" She asked stiffly and the tall blonde man beside her frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure Lilith is just lost. Why don't I accompany you to your chambers, my lady?" He said, but he lacked charm or warmth to his voice. His fake smile didn't reach his eyes, it hadn't even earlier when looking at the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith wondered how they knew her, at least her appearance. She had no idea where they were, who they were. They had thick accents and medieval clothes. What the hell was happening?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette girl frowned "Lucian-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I insist" He continued, as if he hadn't heard the girl, and the demon took his arm, smiling sweetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you" She said and her voice was muffled inside the walls of Lilith's dark location.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lucian, don't trust her!" She yelled, trying to slap his arm or touch him in anyway, but it kept feeling like she was hitting an invisible wall before touching him, "Lucian!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have a question for you, my lady" He said, once they were out of the other girl's earshot. The demon quirked her head, curiously and he took it as an invitation to go on, "Has anyone asked you if </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want the mark off your face?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon stopped walking and touched the mark over her eye "No one has asked me this, no."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I believe..." He said slowly, stopping too and turning around. His fingers caressed the mark lightly, eyes so clear they were almost grey scanning her face, "I believe that if you don't want it gone, then we should keep it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This... Would make me a demon" The demon said carefully, touching his hand and gently taking it from her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"LUCIAN!" Lilith yelled, trying to reach him. He shrugged and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who said all demons are bad?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon smiled then too "You're sweet... Or maybe just naive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or maybe neither" He completed, before turning around once more, "Shall we?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, how'd you like this chapter? Which Knight is your favorite? Comments keep your writers fed!<br/>Just a PSA, we'll be posting once a week from now on, since the plot has thickened and the amount of characters doubled.<br/>Thank you for reading!</p><p>- Jo &amp; Val</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I am going to ask once more,” Lucian said, walking around the cabin and twirling the blade in his hand. The creature before him, a young boy who seemed to be barely over thirteen, let out a little chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please...” The boy spat blood between them. Silverback crouched down, pressing the blade to the boy’s throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you won’t tell me, I’ll get someone else who will. You aren’t special.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kill me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And ruin the fun?” He stroked the demonic mark over the boy's face, grabbing his chin roughly and sinking his nails in the kid’s waxy skin, “No, I am a little lonely and bored tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon let out a cry as the blade was shoved in the space between his ribs, “Stop!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Lucian twisted the blade, grabbing the demon by the hair and forcing their eyes to meet “Are you going to tell me why it's not working?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need the book!” The demon hiccuped, crying and trying without success to fight back. His hands and arms were tied to the large iron chair he was sitting at, the enchanted ropes so tight they were leaving his hands purple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The book?” Silverback pulled the knife out and watched with disgust as the demon gasped for air, head hanging low and his entire body shaking. The blonde kicked the demon’s foot, making him sob, “What book?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To- to complete the ritual, you need the Holy Book. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Our </span>
  </em>
  <span>holy book.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Demons have holy books now?” Lucian chuckled to himself, walking away and falling sit on the only other chair in the tiny wooden cabin. Outside the wind was howling, shaking the little place and making its only window rattle, “Why do I need this book?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s- It’s an anchor. You can’t do a ritual like that without a demonic item acting as an anchor…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silverback frowned and twirled the knife, throwing it to his other hand and then back “And where, do you suppose, I’ll find this book?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- You have it already” The demon whimpered, “I can smell it on you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have any demonic book.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s near you. With your comrades, the other scum-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of the Knights would have a demonic book with-” Lucian cut himself short and frowned “It’s with one of the newcomers, isn’t it? The marked girl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know” The demon cried, his whole body shaking “I don’t know, maybe. All I can do is smell it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silverback nodded and got up, leaving the blade on his chair. He walked across the cabin, toward a little table and picked up a golden medal. He grabbed it with heavy iron forceps and held the medal over the flame of a candle, humming under his breath and ignoring the weak coughs and sobs from the demon in the background. Once the medal had shifted from dull golden to bright red, he walked back to the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just one more thing, creature. Then I will release you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon lifted up his head and let out a shriek of horror, “No, please! I told you everything! Please-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silverback grabbed him by the jaw, squeezing it between his fingers and keeping his head still. Then with his other hand he used the forceps to press the burning medal in the center of the demon’s forehead, letting go of the instrument and holding it in place with his bare hand. The demon let out a scream, while Lucian panted for air, feeling his whole arm burn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the burning stopped, he pulled back, grabbing the now cold medal with his other hand, “Now you’re bound to me and you’ll do as I order you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon was a whimpering mess as Silverback untied him. Lucian unlocked the front door of the cabin and pointed out with his head, seeing the demon’s eyes light up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re letting me go…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For now” He said, watching the boy get up on shaky legs and walk toward the door. The blonde man sat down in his chair and cradled his wounded hand. There was the imprint of the medal in the center of it, red and swollen and he sighed, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Restituattur</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Near the door, the demon stiffened, turned around for a split second and opened a tiny smile as he touched his now unwounded forehead, before running out into the night. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vera had tried everything. She tried calling him multiple times. Then Jack, and Randall, and Gabrielle. Even Lilith. But all their phones landed on voicemail. No one had seen them on campus for the last three days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew there was only one thing left to do and yet she had been postponing it all day. What would happen if she walked into that house? What if she found their chests full, and their bodies on the floor. His body-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even worse, maybe... What if there was absolutely no trace of them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed heavily, leaning her elbows on the desk and burying her face in her palms. Part of her told her to forget about it, that they had thrown themselves in whatever mess they were in and it was their own goddamn job to get themselves out. But she couldn't ignore the pain and emptiness left in her chest, just at the thought of losing </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera groaned, pushing herself up and grabbing her coat and purse, walking out of the office. It was late at night so the campus was fairly empty, except for a few drunk students walking back to their dorms or making out on the grass. She walked straight to her car and took a deep breath before turning it on and driving to the wolf house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She parked outside of their property. The gates - if she could call that shabby thing a gate - were closed, but a quick look around showed Vera a passage through the woods that surrounded the place. It was big, around the size of a large human, or maybe a werewolf, so she walked right through it..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So much for a security system" She whispered, walking toward the house. All the lights were off and she couldn't help but picture the worst, over and over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera reached the front door and listened in. No noise, nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dammit, Hamish" She whispered, pressing the doorbell. It echoed in the house, "Hello!?" Vera yelled, hammering her fists against the door "Hamish!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When there was no answer once more, she tried the knob and let out a scoff when it turned easily, opening the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera was painfully reminded she was human. An incredibly frail human, standing there in seven inches heels and a pencil skirt. If there was a threat, she'd most likely be murdered. Eaten by a deranged werewolf...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned on the lights and her eyes widened as she saw the entrance hall. The dining room table was placed right in the  middle of it, and in the living room, half illuminated by the hall's lights, she could see the couch was a mess and so was the bar. The chairs of the dining table were still in the dining room, but it wasn't the most pressing matter. On top of the table there was a large, huge stain. Blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera walked closely and winced as she examined it. The stain was light at some bits and darker in others, maybe blood mixed with water? In the dead center of the stain, however, there was a burnt mark. She touched it lightly, fingers brushing against the ashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Hamish, what did you do?"</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go to bed, Johanna," Greybeard said with a smile, approaching her on the bridge on his horse before dismounting it "Tundra is most likely missing you. I'll take over from here on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." She said, keeping her eyes on the forest, ears alert "It has been three days since the last sighting. It all feels awfully quiet. I'll stay here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then you will have to endure my company." He chuckled, walking closer and standing next to her, hands resting on his belt as he looked out into the night "I bet you it is going to be a golem this time. There hasn't been one in ages."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't make bets with you, Greybeard." Midnight opened a small smile with the corner of her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? Are you scared of losing?" Grey smirked and she rolled her eyes "Timber and I make bets all the time. Rick does too, right, mate?" He glanced at the knight behind them who stood quietly next to his own horse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's children's play." Midnight rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You hear that, Rick? She called us children!" He gasped dramatically, trying to get a reaction from the knight, who still stood with his head high and mouth shut, eyes on the forest ahead. Greybeard scoffed, turning back to Johanna and letting the silence take over them for a long moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You and your champion seem close."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Randall is a fine young man. It feels as if we're long lost brothers." Greybeard smiled widely "And yours? Are you and Gabrielle getting along at all?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We had a conversation today" Johanna shrugged and leaned against the bridge wall, relaxing a little bit, "She is a smart girl, but a </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl</span>
  </em>
  <span> nonetheless."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enlighten me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She is scared about her new powers, about the sudden change. A child still."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not that much older than us, Johanna" Greybeard smiled "How old is she? Twenty? Of age already."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not in their time, she isn't. I can tell she was sheltered and is holding back from her true strength."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man next to her nodded solemnly. He couldn't be much older than Randall himself, but he still felt way more mature than the lad. Only Hamish and Jack, of all five, felt like old souls. Both were marked by pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps this will serve as an opportunity for you and her. You could teach her a lot, Johanna... As you've taught me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have a lot to deal with at the moment. I do not have time to babysit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Think of it as training. It looks like they'll be spending longer than they would like here. We could use other wolves, especially with the recent attacks. And if she can be as strong as you believe she can, then they might all help us find out what is causing all these creatures to come out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood silent for a moment and then slowly nodded "I will give it a thought."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. I made plans with the champions tomorrow. Join us for a fencing lesson?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I have time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greybeard shook his head, smiling. But he completely went stiff when he heard, deep in the woods surrounding the town, a scream. It was only loud enough for him and Midnight to hear, and in an instant they moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give me your hand!" Greybeard yelled, mounting his horse in one swift movement as it started galloping ahead, but Johanna shook her head, running by foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, go! I'll catch up!" then she turned her head and yelled as loud as she could "RICHARD! GET MOVING!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greybeard chuckled at her mannerism and hit his horse lightly, making it speed up. He turned his head in time to see Sir Richard mount his horse and start to gallop to catch up with Midnight, then Greybeard turned all his attention back to the woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the longest minute he heard nothing and had no idea where he was going to. Then, slowly, his senses picked up the struggle. There were two hearts beating like crazy, one considerably faster than the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let us go!" A woman cried, her voice breaking with distress and Greybeard pulled the reins, stopping his horse at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good boy" He whispered, dismounting and tying it to a tree before following the noise of fighting and the loud voices. A cry pierced through the night and Grey cringed. A baby, they had a little baby with them, the beasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not a minute later he stepped into a clearing and became immediately the focal point of five pairs of red eyes. In the middle of the five vampires - all of them freakishly tall and without a hair in them - there was a frail woman, holding a baby to her chest. She looked like she had been taken from the bed and her face was swollen with tears. There were red marks all over her from fighting and blood coated her shoulder and neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It seems like I'm interrupting, fellas" Grey forced a smile "You see, I could not help but realize this snack of yours barely has any meat in it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a knight" A woman vampire said, or at least Grey thought it was a woman. She moved like her spine was leaning forward, sending her almost in all fours, "Darling boy wants to play knight in shining armor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You see, ma'am, I was ordained by the king himself. I'm not playing, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> a knight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You smell that?" Another vampire said, getting a bit closer and Grey grabbed onto his sword handle "He smells like a wet dog!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let the woman and her baby go. Take me instead" Greybeard said in a serious tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A hero" Another vampire chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please" The woman cried and the vampire grabbed her hair roughly, making the woman scream again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't touch her!" Greybeard said louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should take him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He’d be a feast!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let go of your weapon and we will let the humans go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well." He said with a smug smile, dropping his sword. The vampire holding the woman pushed her forward, making her almost fall down on the ground, but she held herself up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Run." Greybeard told her, pointing at the direction he knew Midnight would come from and the woman nodded, rushing away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I take a bite of him first?" One of the vampires said, circling Greybeard and putting their hands all over him. He fought down a wince, but his displeasure was clear in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, pretty face?" The vampire snarled, opening a big smile as her canines elongated, "Regretting it already?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another vampire chuckled, picking up Grey’s sword and throwing it far in the middle of the woods "That was a useless sacrifice... Once you're dead, it'll take us no time to catch up with the dessert. Not with that baby making such a fuss."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greybeard smiled "Well, you see... You'd have to kill me first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, soldier boy has a big ego" A vampire scoffed "You think you can take us down? Five against one?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As a matter of fact, yes I do. Go ask your other friends about me- Oh, hang on, you cannot. They are dead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the vampires seemed fearful after the threat, but that was only one. The other four just chuckled, the biggest one of them all taking a step forward, "I like it when my food fights back, it's delicious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed I'm a full course meal of a man" Greybeard mocked, clawing out and growling. His eyes flashed silver and the woman vampire - the one who had a twisted spine - let out a gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WEREWOLF!" She screamed, scrambling backwards and two others mimicked her. The big vampire before Greybeard didn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here puppy, puppy" He scoffed, making a playful gesture and Grey jumped forward, expecting to transform mid jump, but he didn't. No transformation happened. The wolf inside him slept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah fuck" He groaned, just in time to get caught by his throat and sent flying against a tree. There was no wolf and he was unarmed. Great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vampire walked closer and grabbed Grey by his neck again. pressing him against the tree. Claws digging into his flesh "Any last words, dog?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You better back down. I will not stop this time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's lying!" A vampire yelled, all the rest walking closer and surrounding Greybeard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Step away from him!" Midnight yelled, rushing into the forest clearing with her sword raised "Greybeard, change!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think I didn't try?" He scoffed, groaning when the vampire's nails dug a bit deeper and drew blood from his neck "A little help?" He said in a strangled voice, trying to fight his way out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midnight scoffed at his tone and tried to will out the wolf in her, but all she managed was the silver eyes and nothing else. She was going to murder Gabrielle, Midnight vowed, charging to a vampire and raising her sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ducked just in time to avoid getting caught by the biggest one, turned on her heel and lowered the sword against the back of the smallest vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an awful noise and Midnight realized, with a hint of panic, that the steel of her sword had shattered against icy cold skin. It was as if they were made of pure marble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fucking hell" She whispered, tossing the sword aside and getting on fighting position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A vampire ran straight to her, big red eyes wide with glee and Midnight jumped just in time to kick their chest, using it to give her momentum and climb on their shoulders. She grabbed the vampire's head and sank her fingers in his eye, using it to steady herself as the vampire turned their head and yelled, arms flailing around to grab her. She put her boots on his shoulders and then grabbed both fangs with her hands, jumping away and taking the fangs with her, hearing the creature cry out in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get fucking moving, Grey!" She yelled, tossing the broken fangs to the side and then immediately being thrown down by a vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midnight rolled on the dirt and lost air when her head hit the ground with such force. She blinked quickly to figure what was going on, seeing a vampire face right next to hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Johanna!" Greybeard yelled, trying to fight himself away, but two vampires were holding him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kill them!" The big vampire yelled and two pairs of hands got hold of Midnight, as they pressed her to the ground, nails digging into her neck as she panted for air.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>All in all, Vera was at loss. Aside from the bloody marks and the burnt hole in the middle of the table, there wasn't much to go from. She had found a shopping list of herbs in Hamish's handwriting, but it could be any ritual. Even if she knew what they had done - most likely a restoration spell on a book, based on what he had told her before - it clearly had gone wrong, so figuring out which type of restoration spell was probably useless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt hopeless and helpless... And guilty. Vera couldn't help but feel like if she had helped them, she wouldn't have lost him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house was a mess, as if they had simply disappeared, not left. There were dirty dishes in the sink, half eaten food in the fridge, accumulated dust over the mantelpiece, tossed pillows on the couch, Hamish's phone facing down the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She picked it up and glared at the screen. His battery was at its dying breath, but the screen still lit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>One new text from Vera: You're banned from the Temple</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck" She scoffed, pressing her eyes closed. What was the last thing she had even told him? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don't contact me again?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wouldn't let his name be on the list of people she's lost in her life. Just another scar. She'd do anything to get him back, she decided while walking around the house and trying to get another clue - anything. The book he had stolen from her office sat on the coffee table, but it was no use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paced around the first floor again and again until she stopped, looking at the basement door. The hides' chests. They wouldn't help her getting them back but they might bring her answers. At least she'd know if he was alive or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera slowly walked towards the door, pulling it open and walking down the dark stairs, into the room that once held all the magical objects the Knights had confiscated. She walked to the door at the end of the room, opening it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the candles were out and she immediately felt a pit in her stomach. She wasn't sure which chest belonged to which hide- except for the beat up one with Lilith carved on it. Vera lifted up the lid. Empty. At least Lilith was still alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she ran her hand over another one, slowly opening it and peering inside. Empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One by one she opened the chests, finding them all empty. They were alive. Hamish was alive. There was hope still.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hamish had always been unable to fall asleep easily. He was insomniac and had lost count of the number of nights he had stayed awake until exhaustion and alcohol took him under, only for his alarm to ring two hours later and him to get up, rinse his face and go for another day. Rinse, repeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There hadn't been one single night, however, that he hadn't fallen asleep when he was next to Vera. Something about her weight next to him, her annoying habits of blanket hogging, and her perfume, put him under in a matter of minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight was no different from his usual night without her, except now he had something else to think about. The effects of time travelling on their lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he first joined college, before pain and alcoholism ruined everything, he used to be a nerd. Starry eyed nerd who could go from law to physics in the blink of an eye, without losing a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered vividly, in his ninth grade, when he first read about Einstein's time relativity theory. Mass and gravity affect time and space, he had read and thought he understood everything and was so very smart. The closest to the sun, the slower you are, time and space are one and the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One could age differently from the other, depending on where they were. Well, currently he was in the past and for all he knew, when and if they ever got back to the present, Vera might just not be there anymore. It might have passed a week for them, but for her...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shuddered at the thought and rolled on the bed, his eyes catching the golden shine of the gilded letters on the black book he had brought from the Archives, the dancing light of the only candle in the room alight illuminating it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed like it had been an eternity ago when he had watched her flip through those very same pages, searching for a way to get her magic back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The book, of course, seemed way older when she had held it. Almost crumbling to pieces. But it was there. And if he knew one thing, was that the book would manage to find its way to Vera's hands someday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a risk. He knew it. If he chose to do something with the book it might change its track, or affect something much bigger in the future. But it was the only plan he had. The only possible way to contact her. And get them back. He had to take it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a heavy conscience he got up from his bed and picked up the book, carrying it to the desk and lighting up a candle, before flipping through the pages. He remembered Vera complaining about the book not being finished, and it proved to be true when his eyes landed on the last pages. Completely blank. As if they were just waiting and asking Hamish to write on them. He picked up a quill and ink, opening the small flask and dipping the tip in, careful not to let it drip, and then took a deep breath, starting to write the words that could change history, as he knew it, forever.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!<br/>Long time, no see, old friends...<br/>Yes, we are not dead. We're healthy and well (yay)<br/>We had to pause this fic for personal issues, but we've seen the comments and messages telling us how much you loved this and wanted us to write again, which, to be quite honest, is the reason why we are returning. We love reading your comments and messages, it show us there's people reading and keeping up with it. So, thank you so much for it &lt;3<br/>Anyway, we'll stop rambling and get to it.<br/>Where were we, again?<br/>Oh, yes, out beloved knights were trapped in the medieval times, with the original knights. Lilith was fully possessed by the demon. Lucian/Silverback turned out to be an evil bitch, summoning demons. Vera was trying to find out what happened to her babe and his kids. Tundra and Hamish had found a report about Alpha's transformation, as well as a book Ham knew Vera had in her possession. Oh! And Midnight and Greybeard were about to be killed by vampires. All good and well.<br/>Now, the new chapter:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Midnight rolled on the dirt and lost air when her head hit the ground with such force. She blinked quickly to figure what was going on, seeing a vampire face right next to hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Johanna!" Greybeard yelled, trying to fight himself away, but two vampires were holding him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kill them!" The big vampire yelled and two pairs of hands got hold of Midnight, as they pressed her to the ground, nails digging into her neck as she panted for air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Midnight!” She heard Greybeard yell again, before he let out a loud scream of pain. She looked over at him, trying to kick the vampires off of her but her vision was blurry and she had no strength left in her. She saw blurry figures on each side of Greybeard, heads close to his neck and then a thin line of blood going down his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was their end, she thought as she felt a pair of cold fangs against her throat. Killed by vampires, creatures which they had fought countless times, always winning, never even scratching themselves in the fight. They were going to die and it was all because of those stupid kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly there was a growl. Loud enough to make the vampires step back and let go of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Werewolf!” One of them yelled and then his voice was cut off. Midnight took a deep breath, gaining her senses back as she heard the wolf growling and attacking the creatures, ripping them apart like they were made of butter. Then there was silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johanna” Came Gregor’s voice, kneeling next to her and cupping her face “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes, not realizing they were closed, and looked up at the man. He was naked and bloody, his brows furring with worry as he looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greybeard?” She asked weakly, her throat was burning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Grey said, walking closer as he pressed on the bite marks on his neck “I fucking hate vampires.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should rush and have Tundra take a look at it,” Alpha said, gesturing to Grey’s neck “Make sure there is no venom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greybeard groaned but nodded, looking to their left when he heard a rushed set of footsteps approaching them. Sir Richard walked closer, carrying a large cape that he draped over Alpha’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Richard.” Alpha nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The woman and child?” Greybeard asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Safe back in their home, Sire.” The man answered, walking back to the edge of the clearing and pulling three horses towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ride ahead, warn Tundra of our arrival and tell her to meet us in the healer’s chambers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sire.” Richard nodded, handing two horse leads to Greybeard and getting on the third one, disappearing into the woods towards the castle.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Johanna!" Tundra's voice broke the small chatter the three knights were having in the infirmary and the ginger woman rushed past the two men without even seeing them, immediately going for Midnight and cupping her face, "Are you hurt? Did they bite you? What happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midnight blushed and grabbed her lover's hands, lowering them away from her face "I'm alright, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Handsome-Face</span>
  </em>
  <span> over there who got bitten." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tundra took in a small breath, collecting herself and then turning around, to face Greybeard. The man was lying back on a cot, legs crossed at the ankles and holding a wet cloth to his neck, and he opened a lopsided smile to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Red."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" She asked again, walking closer to the young man and taking a look at the bite. It was red and swollen. Little purple veins springing out like a poison spreading up his neck "Why have you not healed this yet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The spell didn't work" Alpha sighed "And the wound is not healing by itself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We tried changing to fight them off but the wolves didn't come out" Midnight said with a scoff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gabrielle and Randall are sleeping" Tundra nodded, frowning "We need to find a potion to cure this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fast</span>
  </em>
  <span>." She said, walking to the big shelf of healing books in the corner "Gregor, Johanna, fetch the champions. We could use extra pairs of eyes to look for it, and we need to establish a better way to deal with situations like these. We can't have this happening again."</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wake up!” Johanna yelled in the corridor, lighting up the torches on the walls with the one on her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to scare them like this, Johanna” Gregor said, walking to Hamish’s door and knocking softly on the door “Hamish?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They should be scared, Grey is </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Johanna scoffed, knocking frantically on Randall and Gabrielle’s door, until it opened, a sleepy Randall looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-what?” He asked, rubbing his eyes “What’s going on, guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greybeard is dying, let’s go!” She yelled on his face, walking to Jack’s door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randall leaned back against the door’s threshold and kept rubbing his eyes, “What’s wrong with Grey… Why am I all sticky…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew” Jack said, stepping out of the room and seeming bright awake, “oversharing much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, ew, that’s not what I meant!” Randall cried out, touching his cheeks, “am I running a fever?” he turned to Gabrielle, who seemed just as lost as him, peering from under his arm. She raised her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the hell am I supposed to know? I’m not touching you, you’re all sweaty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re still connected” Hamish said and he was standing still in the clothes he wore before they went to bed, with dark under eye bags. He hadn’t slept a blink, “if Grey is dying then probably so are you… How can we help?” </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hang in there, buddy” Randall said, taking Grey’s hand and squeezing it. Both men were pale and sweaty, laying down one next to the other in the infirmary, with the champions and knights gathered around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you tried this one?” Hamish asked Tundra, pointing at a spell in the book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. We tried on Grey, it didn’t work” Johnanna nodded, standing next to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… We’re turning into vampires now? Werewolf vampires?” Randall said, too weak to even make it sound like a joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no such thing” Alpha said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two beasts can’t coexist” Grey murmured out, groaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like… The vampire venom is gonna </span>
  <em>
    <span>battle</span>
  </em>
  <span> the werewolf within them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only one will remain” Alpha nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theoretically” Tundra added “It hasn’t been proven yet. No werewolf has ever been bitten by a vampire”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. Just great” Randall sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Jack nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait… So if Randall is sick because he’s linked to Greybeard… Don’t you have to use the spell on him too? Not just Grey?” said Gabrielle, frowning at the simple thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tundra looked at her as if she had sprouted a second head and nodded very slowly, “I suppose… Yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then get to it, people!” Randall exclaimed, glaring at them. Next to him Greybeard let out a weak chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How sad, you’ll survive a vampire bite, but not Johannas’ wrath.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tundra giggled nervously, going to the display cabinet across the room and grabbing a series of pots and jars with the most diverse ingredients, “here goes nothing…” she whispered, starting to make it, while mumbling in latin under her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She prepared an orange, slimy potion, which Greybeard had already taken, but this time around she divided it two cups and handed them to each man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randall raised his glass as if he was cheering no one and winked at Jack, “if I die… don’t touch my shit”, then he tipped back the glass and chugged its disgusting contents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, Timber approached Greybeard, gently laying a hand on his forehead “Did… Did it work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Gabrielle’s theory is correct, it should work…” Tundra said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can feel it” Randall said “It’s doing something” He placed a hand on his stomach “I definitely feel something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look!” Timber said, pointing at Grey’s neck, where the bite mark and black veins were disappearing. His face was slowly gaining color back, and his breathing was stabilizing. Tundra let out a sigh of relief and sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you two should just be careful of the side-effects for a week and then you should be alright”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Side effects?” Randall’s eyes widened “What the hell, dude?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s nothing, just a minor issue, don’t worry too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet it’s way worse than it sounds. Are we turning into frogs or something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You’ll just be craving blood and carnage until the venom completely leaves your system” Midnight shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s just me when I’m hungry” Randall shrugged, opening a cheeky smile to his friends and sitting up on the cot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is all the time,” Hamish smiled, relieved and exhausted. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again!” Timber yelled, after throwing Jack on his ass on the mud and pointing her sword at him. Across the patio Lilith let out a rumbling laughter, staring dagger at him. Jack felt an uneasy chill slip down his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a groan and struggled up, using the hand Hamish offered as help, “I can’t do this anymore. She’s too good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just once more, bud, for the team” Hamish said, all amusement, an inkling of mockery lighting up his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack glared at him, “no, you do it. She’s killing me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Overhearing their hushed conversation Timber opened a small smile and patted the mud from her trousers, “I’m trying to keep you alive, sire. As long as we’re bound together, we’ll need to fight like other humans do. Right now a toddler would be able to murder you on the spot, let alone a vampire or any other beast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack let out a scoff and then nodded, straightening up and grabbing the sword she had thrown across the patio, “Once more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe-” Greybeard interrupted them, slowly walking to Timber, “each one of us should parry with our champion? We were paired together for a reason, m’lady.” Timber glanced at Lilith, frowning, and Grey threw an arm over her shoulder “Come on, Tim, it will be fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, nodding “Alright, fine”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grey opened up a large smile and turned around, gesturing to Randall, who was in his tiptoes, looking into the window that led to the kitchen, almost drooling at the sight of turkey, “Randall!” The older man yelled, “prepare for battle!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timber watched the two approach each other and start parrying. Hamish walked over to where Tundra was, and Jack towards Silverback, who was in the furthermost corner and very begrudgingly joined in. Gabrielle was already with Midnight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can skip it if you’re too scared,” Lilith said with a grin, startling Timber, who hadn’t noticed the girl approaching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- no- I’m alright,” Timber said, taking a step back. She noticed Lilith was already holding a sword, so she took her stance “Whenever you are ready, my lady”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith immediately stepped forwards, holding her sword up and not seeming to be holding back, going straight for Timber’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timber took a step back and blocked the strike, lowering herself so she could try and slash Lilith across her middle. The girl jumped back, let her blade slide against Timber’s own and with a series of fast strikes she got Timber backing away again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No more going easy. Timber moved forward and grabbed Lilith’s blade mid blow, pulling on it with all her force and retrieving the sword from her opponent. Still holding the blade of the sword, she used it to hit Lilith’s lightly with the pommel multiple times, all over the body. The girl let out a shriek and fell backwards, tripping over her feet and falling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timber slowed down and threw Lilith’s sword up in the air, letting it flip and fall pommel first into her hand. She then crossed it with her own blade and held them up to Lilith’s neck, on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assuming victory she lowered her guard, only for Lilith to kick her feet from under her, making Timber fall on her back. Immediately Lilith got back on her feet and grabbed one of the blades which had been abandoned on the ground, while she kicked the other away. She walked over and lowered herself, so Timber was trapped between her knees and Lilith was putting most of her weight on the other woman’s stomach. She pressed the side of the blade to Timber’s neck and slid it, ever so slowly, making a thin cut appear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timber let out a yell and threw her head back to avoid the blade, while her hands grabbed the sword and pushed it against the other girl’s weight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Lilith was an average girl, with her weight and height, Timber would be able to throw her off of her. Instead it felt like she was being sat on by a grown man, three times her size. Timber’s legs trashed and she let out a growl, attempting to shift into her werewolf form. Lilith pressed the blade down with more force, making it meet Timber’s throat again, but then Lilith’s fingers relaxed and she blinked furiously, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pair of arms grabbed her and she was pulled up, still stunned, by Jack and Hamish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timber was on her feet in a matter of seconds, cradling the cut on her throat and feeling the blood flowing down - starting to stop, it had been a scratch. She saw red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?! This bloody fucker tried to kill me!?” She yelled, grabbing her sword on the ground and walking towards Lilith.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tim! Tim, wait!” Greybeard yelled, rushing and holding his pack mate back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>demon </span>
  </em>
  <span>tried to chop my head off!” Timber said, trying to get away from Grey’s hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, whoa, I think </span>
  <em>
    <span>demon</span>
  </em>
  <span> is a bit of a strong word, you know, considering Lilith’s current situation-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you were too weak to stop me” Lilith chuckled, ignoring Randall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lilith, what the hell are you doing?” Hamish frowned, looking between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I was just parrying, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hot-Pants</span>
  </em>
  <span> said” Lilith gestured to Greybeard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on here?” Tundra frowned, walking closer with Midnight and Gabrielle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She tried to kill me, Tundra,” Timber said, taking a deep breath and composing herself, “slashed my throat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tundra frowned as she inspected the cut, which wasn’t healing, then turned around to face Lilith, “explain your behavior”, she commanded and Hamish winced over the shorter girl’s shoulder. This could very easily turn ugly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I’ve said, I was only following your friend’s order. Parrying. I don’t think a monster would stop and take in account how unskilled Timber is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, who are you calling unskilled? There’s thirty different ways I could’ve killed you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yet you didn’t. Weak.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timber’s eyes shone with anger and she stopped, livid, nostrils flaring with a hasty breath. She took one, two, three deep breaths and clenched and unclenched her fists, “I want this demon out of my castle by sunrise tomorrow. If she’s not I’ll kill her”, she announced and then pushed Greybeard’s hand out of her shoulder with all her force and walked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On her way out she brushed shoulders with Midnight and stopped just long enough to hiss, “I told you she was fucked up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was about to leave the patio when Alpha ran out of the castle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His long hair was down, messy and tangled enough to form dreads. Tundra had left him in charge to read over his own transformation report, in hopes it would spark up a memory and that he would be able to make more sense out of it than she could. Therefore, he hadn’t left his chambers until then and the man was in nothing else than a long nightgown reaching his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked across the mud, holding up the book and a piece of parchment, “I’ve found it! I found it!” he yelled, interrupting Timber’s furious stalk inside the castle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did?” she asked softly, feeling so much relief that it overwhelmed her previous anger. Her wolf would be back, she was free from the demon tying her down.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vera drove back home with the few items she had considered important from the Wolf House. She was in desperate need of rest. And a shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The apartment felt colder and emptier without Hamish, even more now that she had no idea what happened to him. She decided to look closer at the items in the next day, leaving them on the dining table, and going into her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera took a long, hot and deserving shower and put on her comfiest pajamas, crawling into bed and taking a deep breath. But she couldn’t sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something was bothering her, she didn’t quite know what, but she was feeling as if she had forgotten something. Overlooked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned on the bed-side table lamp and looked around her room. Nothing seemed to be out of place- nothing was </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> place to begin with, but her mess of spell books was just as she had left it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera looked at her bedside table then. There was a smaller pile of books, her clock and her phone. The pile of books called to her, like it was literally begging for her to pick them up, so she did, placing each book beside the other on the bed. Five different ones. Different colors, sizes and languages. But one in particular caught her eye, a small one, timeworn and crumbling, so she picked it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had read it already, a few times, in search of a spell that could give her her magic back, but it didn’t have anything that could help in it. As she turned the pages towards the end, she frowned. There was a different, familiar, handwriting. New text she hadn’t seen before. And it seemed to have been written after the rest of the books. Most importantly, the words were in english, and on the top of the page it was written: </span>
  <em>
    <span>To Vera</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With eyes wide, she continued reading.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To Vera,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It seems we’re at an impasse. I could not write to you and let you believe in our deaths and give up on all hope, or I could write, leaving these words for anyone to see, perhaps changing history as we know it, but hoping they will eventually reach you.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It seems I’ve chosen hope. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do not tell me “I told you so”, I would pick it again. I would still choose the wrong path, I would steal from you and perform the spell - erroneously-  again, for Lilith. Nothing has changed, except I might never see you again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’re in 1384, in Tintagel, under the cares of Tundra, Midnight, Greybeard, Timber, Silverback and Alpha. Can you believe it? Of all of history we found our way to them, the original champions. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m afraid we won’t make it back home, not without your help, as usual. I’m aware you’re still without your powers, but Vera, don’t you believe even for a second that you’re powerless, you were never powerless to me. Never weak. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We need your help. I need your help. And if there’s anything you must take from this, is that I love you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love, Hamish. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: animal death. all magic comes with a price, right? Nothing too graphic though.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alpha walked across the mud, holding up the book and a piece of parchment, “I’ve found it! I found it!” he yelled, interrupting Timber’s furious stalk inside the castle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did?” she asked softly, feeling so much relief that it overwhelmed her previous anger. Her wolf would be back, she was free from the demon tying her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all stopped what they were doing and rushed back into the castle, not caring about the mud being dragged in, all too excited to learn about Alpha’s findings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tundra guided them to a dining room, closing all the doors that led to it and then rushing to Alpha’s side, “what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” He took a deep breath, “my transformation- Our transformation was a long and painstaking process,” he put down the parchment Hamish and Tundra had found, “Firstly, put human and wolf, side by side on opposite tables. Slash their throats and drain the blood.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randall palled and looked between his friends, his voice doing a puberty crack when he whisper-yelled, “They’re going to slash our throats!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silverback rolled his eyes, “listen!” he hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alpha continued, ignoring the interruption, “after the blood is drained, it’s mixed together and the incantation part of the ritual happens”, he pointed at the third paragraph on the parchment, “an incantation for the bonding of our forms,” he pointed two paragraphs under it, “a rage incantation, which triggers our transformation,” he turned the parchment around, “and one for our healing. After that the blood is reintroduced in the human body, through the previous throat slash.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tundra looked at him in bewilderment and touched her throat with her fingertips, “Gregor… We’ll have to undergo this process again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t that undo the werewolf transformation?” Hamish asked and Timber shifted uneasily next to him, hugging herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No” Alpha shook his head, “not the same process. We still want the wolves, what we want is to unchain them from our mental state. So they can roam free. We shall use the spell here presented as our base, use the same sacrifice - a wolf -, but we won’t cut our throats. We want mental liberation, not physical.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timber bit down her lip and then took a small step forward, “this… would mean we can change regardless of our champions, right? And they can change without us…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes”, Midnight said with a kind smile, which sadly did little to reassure Amissia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if… What if my champion shouldn’t be allowed to turn into a beast? What if she’s… Wrong. Not human anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Jack frowned and stepped forward, “that’s one hell of an accusation. Lilith is fine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she?” Timber asked coldly, “so she’s always murderous, unstable and cruel?” Randall and Hamish glanced at each other and Timber rolled her eyes “Really? Then perhaps she shouldn’t be allowed to be a werewolf regardless of her demon mark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m right here” Lilith scoffed, crossing her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lilith is a great werewolf” Hamish said, taking a protective stance “She might be a bit impulsive, but from what I’ve just witnessed in the training session, so are you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch yourself, lad” Greybeard said, straightening his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, guys, chill, okay?” Randall stepped in, resting a hand on Grey’s shoulder “We’re not taking the wolf out of Lilith. She couldn’t even change before we came here, the link wasn’t the problem, the mark is”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because she’s a demon” Timber rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitch” Lilith said under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The mark is just making her a bit moody” Jack argued “She’s gonna be fine as soon as we figure out how to remove the mark”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If she doesn’t kill us first” Timber murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll definitely be on the top of my list” Lilith glared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Tundra raised her voice, picking up the parchments, “I’ll go ahead and figure out the incantation. You all said the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hides</span>
  </em>
  <span> go back to a chest when the champions die, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes” Hamish nodded “Maybe we’ll need to link the wolf to the chest, instead of your minds”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is what I’m thinking” She nodded, then turned to Timber “Can you make the chests?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I have enough materials for all of them”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use whichever material you can find, they don’t need to look like one another. Grey, help her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, my lady” He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would one of you go with them, to describe the chests so we don’t change anything in the future?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go with” Randall grinned, following the two knights out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you need a pair of hands?” Hamish asked Tundra and she nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the help is welcome. Shall we get to work?”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was much later that day, after the sunset and dinner, after the whole castle had called it a night, when they reunited underground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a stone table laid in the middle of a large room. The ceiling was low and their voices reverberated on the walls. In the corner of the circular room there were six wolves in three different cages. They had muzzles on, but were still growling and trying to shove their paws through the bars. On the other corner, the chests of the hides were piled, looking exactly like they did in the present, only new and not at all worn out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no”, Randall whispered next to Gabrielle. She followed his gaze and rolled her eyes, sacrifices were just that. Sacrifices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Champions!” Tundra said, as they formed a circle around her, “I do not know if I’ll be able to perform the incantation after my turn, so I’m going to need one of you to be ready to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack straightened up, taking in her words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She explained the spell to them - in archaic latin - and then the procedure: they’d put the knight to sleep, sacrifice the wolf and then use the animal’s blood to draw the sigils on the stone tables where the knights would be lying down. They should wake up by the time the blood ran out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if you don’t wake up…?” Gabrielle whispered, looking at Midnight. The older woman shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then please inform the Grand Magus of our passing. Shall we begin?” She said, already walking to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The champions just stood in a corner of the room while she laid down, wearing a long white gown and crossing her arms over her stomach. Tundra walked to the chests and frowned “Which one is Midnight’s?” she asked, and Randall pointed it out. The older woman picked it up, carrying it to the table and placing it on the floor, by the head of the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alpha walked closer, opening one of the wolves’ cages and pulling one out. The animal growled, trying to get off from the man’s arms but failing. Tundra opened the chest and Alpha placed the wolf inside it, holding it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Tundra asked, picking up the knife. Alpha nodded. Then she took a deep breath and slashed the animal’s throat while saying the incantation’s words out loud.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johanna opened her eyes and sat up. She was in the underground room, on the stone table, but no one was around, it was empty. She got up and walked to the door, opening it and immediately being blinded by a bright light. Then she was in a large grass field, the sun high in the sky. A growl made her look to her left just in time to see a large wolf running by her. She gathered herself and ran after it, frowning as a house appeared on the horizon and the wolf entered it through the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She barged in the house, and suddenly she was in the corridor of her old house. She saw herself as a young adult hiding in the shadows, by the door to her parent’s room. Johanna walked closer, frowning, and starting to hear her parents fighting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They cannot do this to us” Her mother cried, her voice was coarse, her indian accent even stronger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are. The decision has been made” Her father said, pacing around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because of one simple mistake you have made, they are banning us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was an important incantation”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are only doing this because we weren’t born here-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no use dwelling on it. It is done”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they going to erase our memories? Our families have been in the Order for centuries!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s done!” He yelled, sitting on the bed and burying his face on his hands “It is done”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Young Johanna took a step back, leaning against the wall while hot tears streamed down her face. Johanna could feel it. The rage she felt. The betrayal. Her family had moved all the way from Inde, changed their lives, devoted everything to the Order, only to be banned from it in a blink of an eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a howl and Johanna turned around, walking to another room and running after the wolf. She followed in through a dark stone corridor, barely illuminated, until she arrived at the Order’s Castle meeting room, where the heads of the Order were all sitting on one side of a long table. The masks covering their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Acolyte, you have failed.” One of them said to a small young girl standing in front of them. She was crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, I beg of you, allow me to have another chance!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have two choices. Leave the castle with no memories, or volunteer for the new experiment”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl frowned “I- The experiment…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johanna remembered the fear surrounding the experiment. Most of the volunteers didn’t survive it. Only three had made it before her. But the Order was smart, advertising it for the weak and poor with promises of money, greatness, and honor to their families.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I volunteer!” Young Johanna said, barging into the room with her head high. The wolf was standing right behind her, looking straight into Johanna’s eyes, so she ran to it, catching it right before it jumped through another window, and then it suddenly was in the chest. Johanna grabbed onto the lid, and shut it closed, waking up panting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She found Tundra’s eyes before anything. Big blue pools of concern and for a second she was not her partner in battle, not a knight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johanna?” Katerina whispered, cupping her face and Midnight raised her shaking hands to grab the other woman’s, squeezing Tundra’s wrist and then pulling back from the comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did it work…?” She asked weakly, standing up. There was the smell of blood in the air and the table was covered in sigils. Her chest was closed, with a trail of dark red liquid staining it and sipping from under it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle stepped forward, smiled and then growled. Her small face went from sweet and delicate to monstrous, silver eyes shining instead of dark and soft ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midnight let out a water chuckle, taking an unstable step forward and Alpha held her up until her legs regained strength, “you did well, Johanna”, he said, patting her back. She smiled and circled the group, taking a deep breath to focus on the task at hand. There was more to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go next”, Lucian said, stepping through the champions. He approached the cage where the wolves were and petted one which had a pelt with different tones of brown and grey. A straight patch of light grey fur going from between its eyes all the way down to its tail. He grabbed the animal by the scruff and raised it, carrying the huge animal to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he went to the chest that had been made with the most expensive materials Timber had found. He hadn’t even asked the champions, he just knew it to be right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… Silverback?” Randall interrupted, “That’s Timber’s chest. That's yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pointed a more muted, square chest. Still made of expensive wood and with an iron latch, but definitely a downgrade from Timber’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a heavy sigh Lucian pulled the animal to the other chest and raised his hand, “blade,” he said strongly and Tundra frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you should go to the table, Gregor will slash its throat. Otherwise we might not have the time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitated for a second, then nodded and got on the stone table, closing his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a painful animal yelp and then he was falling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He woke up with the smell of wine and the smooth stone of the Brill Palace under his hands. Lucian blinked against the darkness and sat up slowly, looking around. He was home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to him he heard a wolf growl and he lifted up his head, looking around, “Hello?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft sound of animal paws against stone followed, the wolf was moving away from him. He saw its silhouette near the door that led to the royal chambers, the candle light bathing it from behind and Lucian got up using the wall, following the wolf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness-”, sir De La Pole was saying “-you cannot possibly be serious. Richard is a child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucian felt a wave of dread wash him over as he stepped in and saw his father’s face. Still gaunt like a ghost, cheeks sunken in and eyes deep set. A dying corpse. He had earned himself a slash across the face in combat and lost half of his nose. His hands were shaking with arthritis and sporting the heavy rings of the crown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>King Edward III shook his head slowly, letting it loll from one side to the other with the weight of the crown. His hairs were glued down to his sweaty forehead, thin and sparse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father” Lucian whispered and the wolf trotted in front of the throne, circling the high iron chair, sniffing his father’s feet, “father, what are you saying…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Richard is Our only option, Sir De La Pole”, the king continued, his voice husky with the lungs that refused to do its job properly, “You have read the letters. Edward isn’t going to return.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still here!” Lucian shouted, thumping his chest, “let me take the crown! I’m the obvious choice!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sir Michael, as if hearing him, turned and faced Lucian directly, “what of your other son, “Your Highness?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucian is weak. Violent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father, please…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t have what the crown requires. What our great kingdom requires…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf moved forward, put its front paws on the King’s knees and rested its head on the man’s lap. The King fisted the silver fur, combing through it, “Weak.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father- I’m not weak- I’m smart, I’m cunning… Edward’s weak, he’s dying of plague, an ocean away from us!” Lucian shouted, lunging forward. The animal bared its teeth to him and the King petted it behind the ears, closing his eyes tiredly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Richard’s our only option…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Richard is eight!” Lucian yelled, closing in the distance between them and immediately the wolf jumped up, growling at him, ready to attack. He snapped his jaw and salivated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir Michael…” King Edward sighed, “I want you to remove Prince Lucian from the Castle… He must be trained on your arts, sire. He’s no use here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucian remembered them. Overhearing those same words, knowing his father had picked a toddler over him. Knowing there was hope for greatness in The Order, greatness Richard II wouldn’t have. Richard would never dream of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s how you want” Silverback said through his teeth and jumped forward, closed his large hands around the wolf’s neck and dragged it away from the king. The animal bit him and he pulled it across the room, falling on his back with the wolf nearly biting off his face. Weak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled them on the ground, pinning the wolf down and then saw his chest hidden behind an armor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just a fucking dog” he groaned, squeezing the wolf’s muzzle closed and dragging the wolf to the chest, shoving it inside and slamming the lid closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up from the stone table and immediately got out of it, growling and baring his fangs and walking out of the room. The others looked at Jack, who didn’t seem to change with Lucian, so they carried on.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tundra went next, with Midnight doing the incantation. She woke up in her own bedroom in the Order’s castle and followed the wolf to the main meeting room, where the Grand Magus and his disciples were reviewing the results of the experiment so far. They had had 4 successful subjects, among 30 failed ones - thirty bodies. To the surprise of no one they were having difficulties finding volunteers. She saw herself among the men, looking at the parchments on the table and by her facial expressions, Tundra could see herself deciding she wanted to be a part of it. Be among the new knights, a powerful magician and werewolf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as her young version raised her hand, she saw the wolf coming from under the table, and ran towards it, securing it in her chest.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Greybeard woke up in his hometown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had always been up for a challenge and this time it was no different, he was fighting with friends with wooden swords and laughing. He was the second son of a mildly wealthy family and he had no need to worry about their everyday bread. He wanted adventure and excitement, something that a desk job such as his brother’s in the monastery would never grant him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly his friends put down their swords and the people of the town started whispering. There was the loud noise of horses approaching and men in black capes trotted to the town’s square.  One of them dismounted and pushed his black hood away from his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a large man, with a grim expression, “Your Royal Highness calls for healthy men and women who want to volunteer for a powerful experiment. The experiment will make them powerful soldiers… We provide monetary compensation!” he read and the young-Alistair pushed his friends, with a shiteating smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A powerful soldier, you say!?” He yelled, stepping from the middle of the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greybeard saw his wolf walking on the skirt of the mass, weaving its path between the people and sniffing them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got you!” Grey exclaimed, pushing forward through the people. He was too slow and the animal turned around, running, “Wait! Wait up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was then back home, saying goodbye to his family. Sad for leaving but excited for the adventure. His younger-self got inside a carriage and was taken away and the large grey wolf ran after it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greybeard chased the wolf, catching it just at the edge of town.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Timber? Do you want to go next?” Katerina asked softly and the younger girl frowned, unsure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go,” Gregor said, “lads, can you deal with the wolf?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Gabrielle nodded, walking with Johanna to grab the next wolf for the sacrifice, while Alpha laid down on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He had done this before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he opened his eyes again there was cold water hitting him on the face. His hands were buried in the mud and there was a fish trapped under his arm, squirming to free itself. He lifted the arm and the animal swam back to the current. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was in the bottom of a ravine, half drowned in the melted snow and shivering so much his teeth were in grave danger of shattering. He couldn’t feel his left arm, there were black spots dancing in his vision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a growl and Gregor turned his head, seeing the world shift nauseously. Rising a couple meters from the river bank there was a tall cliff, from which he had fallen hours before. His mouth tasted like blood and Gregor spat it down, seeing bright red saliva cover the wet knees of his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His wolf wasn’t far away, large and tall, its eyes sparkling with intelligence. It knew what had happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My men!” Gregor gasped, looking around. Where was his battalion? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the rushing of the cold river, water splashing everywhere, and then the noise of metal hitting stone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His wolf turned its head toward the noise too, walking over slowly and then grabbing something with its mouth. A metal helmet, from his soldiers. Gregor let out a cry of anguish and crawled over, feeling weaker by the minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The river tipped dramatically and ahead of its path, several bodies were trapped between the sharp stones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…” Gregor whispered, trying to stand up. The wolf let out a whine and stepped in the water, shoving its huge muzzle on the man’s face, as if to wake him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind was whirling. All of his men, soldiers whom he had sworn to protect, dead. The chest they had been taking to the Vatican... It laid open on the river’s bank, empty of any valuable object. Not that he had asked or known what it carried, he was a man who obeyed orders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The eyes of one of the youngest of his soldiers were open. Blue and blank. The kid couldn’t be older than seventeen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf nuzzled him again and licked Gregor’s cheek, whining on the back of his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t there. This was a dream. A memory that had happened a lifetime before, before The Order, before he knew of werewolves and magic… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Far away he heard horses and he knew what happened next: The Order's Medicums would find him and heal him from the wounds that would have surely killed him. Carried him back to Tintagel and experimented on him for months until a wolf - the soft animal currently looking at him,- decided to bound with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry” Gregor whispered and stood up, stumbling to the dry land. His chest laid there, dark and common, nothing more than a wooden box. He crouched down and petted the wolf’s black fur, planting a bloody kiss between its ears, “I’m so sorry,” Alpha whispered once more, before shoving the wolf inside the chest, watching it crumple on itself and then slamming the lid closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He woke up in peace, slowly lifting himself up from the table and taking a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gregor?” Katerina asked softly, laying a hand over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright” He opened a small smile to her, getting up and taking a moment to compose himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tim?” Greybread said “You are the only one left, my lady”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…” She nodded, glancing at Lilith, who had an unreadable expression on her face, before walking to the table, and laying down</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing she heard was the cry of a wounded animal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was dark and cold. Her footsteps echoed as she walked towards the sound. She seemed to be in a cave, but she couldn’t be sure. She had never been anywhere like it before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As her eyes got used to the darkness, she began seeing metal bars far away. A light she didn’t know where it was coming from was reflected on the smooth surface, and as she got closer and closer, she began seeing beyond it. A big mass of dark fur was curled up in a cage too small for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timber rushed to it, holding on to the bar with one hand and reaching in with another, placing her hand on the creature. It whined and turned to her, muzzle right in front of her face. The wolf seemed tired, weak, hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with you?” She asked softly, and the wolf looked down. His back paw was stuck in a bear trap, blades digging into his skin but no blood coming out anymore. He had been there a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timber teared up, circling the cage to get closer to the trap and reaching for it with both hands, face pressed up against the metal bars. She pulled it apart with all her strength, hearing the wolf cry loudly “I’m sorry” She said, and kept repeating it until he managed to free his paw from the trap, curling up on himself. She then pulled her hands out, and reached for the lock on the cage, opening the door “Come on, boy” She said to the wolf “You’re free, come on, we have to get out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as the wolf was limping out of the cage, a chill ran down Timber’s spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where are you going?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> a deep scratchy voice said and she turned around. Lilith was standing on the other side of the cage, but she seemed paler, almost white. Her mark was red and her face was full of black veins. She had a big wicked smile on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, boy, we have to go” Timber said to the wolf, trying to get it to walk faster, but his paw was too wounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can’t escape me” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lilith said, if that’s who it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timber tried to get him to walk faster, but when Lilith got closer, she just picked him up and ran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly they were in her village. The people around her looked like ghosts. They were talking but no sound was coming out. It was dead silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I took over her. I will take you too”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Timber ran faster, pushing a door open with her back and then she was in her old house. Her parents were sitting on their small table, looking at a plate with the small piece of bread they had for dinner. They were starving, just like she used to be, but more importantly, their bodies were wrecked with sobs. Timber remembered that day. The day they got the news her brother had died.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf cried on her arms and she nodded, walking to the next room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her younger-self was crying too, grabbing the few pieces of clothing she had and shoving them on a satchel as a pamphlet for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Court’s experiment</span>
  </em>
  <span> laid on her bed. She was so skinny, so small, so weak. No one thought she could survive it, but even if she died, her family would have gained the money the guards had promised when translating what the pamphlet said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Weak” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lilith repeated, and Timber shook her mind off the thoughts, rushing out of the room and kneeling down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not weak” She said to the wolf “Neither are you” She told him, petting his head and gently lowering him in the chest, closing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timber expected to wake up, but she didn’t. The closed chest stopped moving, the animal put away to rest, but the illusion didn’t end. She was still in the darkest corner of her house, still freezing to her bone. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can’t outrun me in my helm, little one… Do you think the magic that made you was anything but ours?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith’s voice echoed on the walls. Behind the high notes of a womanly voice, there was something deeper and grotesque. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re never taking over me!” Timber yelled, positioning herself so she was shielding the chest. She could die, but the demon couldn’t be allowed to get to the wolf, “never!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith started laughing and then appeared at the end of the hallway. Small, her legs twisted in an uncanny angle and her neck far too the left, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re just one. You’re alone… You’re scared. All these years of training and you’re still the terrified little girl who was turned into a werewolf she didn’t know how to control. Still weak.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Timber closed her hands in fists and spread her legs apart, securing her ground. She wouldn’t go down without fighting, “I’m not weak. And you’re just a nightmare. You don’t even have your own body” she spat, raising her hands to fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon tilted its head even more and opened a wider smile. Suddenly she wasn’t Lilith, she was Timber. Younger-Timber, scrawny and pale, with a demon mark burnt across her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But I will, Timber. I will.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“TIMBER!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shoved the arms away and hurled herself sat, gasping for breath and trying to fight whoever was trying to hold her down, “GET OFF OF ME!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tim! Tim, it’s me!” Greybeard appeared in front of her face, worried and holding her wrists. Her claws were out and she was about to scratch his face off, “It’s me. You’re awake. You’re safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She relaxed for a second before she frowned again, pushing him away and getting off the table, baring her teeth “Where is she!?” She growled, looking to the champions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Tundra asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lilith” Timber said “She’s a demon, like I’ve said before. Where is she?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randall, Jack and Hamish looked at each other, then to the corner where Lilith had been, which now was empty. They hadn’t even noticed her leaving.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reviews keep your writers fed and happy!<br/>We're a small fandom, let's help each other out :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She was exhausted. Lilith had lost all will to live at least a couple days ago - months? hours? who knew. There was nothing to fight in the darkness, but the oppressive loneliness and the fact that she was powerless and weaker by the minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had watched the demon talk with Lucian, meet up late at night when no one could see them. Lilith couldn’t care less. Whatever they were planning Lilith couldn’t stop or interfere. She had come to terms with the fact she was stuck there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The Reflection was walking again, rushing out of a chamber where it had been accompanied by Randal, Jack, Hamish, Gabrielle and all the other knights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith let out a weak groan and hugged her knees closer, watching as the story unfolded before her. She was so thirsty that her throat was burning, so hungry that her stomach wouldn’t stop cramping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Reflection met up Lucian on the start of a long hallway and the blonde man opened a smile, “I didn’t think you’d make it out of there. Not with Timber watching you like a hawk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Timber has other things to busy herself with”, the demon said, circled him and kept walking down the hallway, as fast as she could without running. She approached a door that wasn’t the one leading up to “Lilith’s” chambers and tried the knob. Of course it was locked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Reflection squeezed the latch between its fingers and the iron twisted and removed itself from the wood, falling in broken pieces on her hands. The door creaked open, just a couple centimetres. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you know where it is?” Lucian asked, following the Demon inside Jack’s bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a bitter chuckle and Lilith squeezed the ratty fabric of her shirt tighter. She wanted the book, of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…” Lilith whispered and tried to sit up straighter but her muscles cramped. She was so tired, so sleepy, “no, please…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon kept moving, unbothered. It forced open the locked drawer from a desk, only to find it empty and let out a growl. She didn’t sound like a woman, rather an animal. “Lilith” turned around, to Jack’s bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed the mattress up, then opened the chest in front of his bed. When that too was empty she squeezed the wood between her hands until it bent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He hid it…” Lucian whispered, with an amused smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Demon glared at him, then looked around the room and saw Jack’s abandoned coat from the night before lying on the chair near the desk. She patted it until her finger met something sturdy and square. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here”, the Reflection said, taking the Vade Maecum Infernal out from the vests. Her fingers felt a comfortable warmth where it was touching the book and it lifted it up, smelling the spine of the book and then its pages, opening a smile, “smells like home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, alright. Book, demon”, Lucian bossed, raising his hand in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second the demon hesitated and Lilith perked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t give the book to him” she whispered, trying to make the demon hear her. The creature from Hell was a bad enough entity, but Lilith had no doubt that Silverback was worse. He had the greed and cruelty that only humans could display. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something so rancid that even Lilith could smell it in the coffins of her mind. Demons were inherently tricksters, chaos that had taken the form of a creature. She hated the demon currently using her body to do its bidding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, as horrid as demons were, humans could be worse. They had souls, after all. Choices. Silverback had made all the wrong choices, he had chosen to become this twisted version of himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the Reflection handed the book to Lucian anyway, and she watched the blonde man open a large twisted smile, before hiding it in his coat and walking out of the room.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is she?!” Timber growled again, her eyes turning silver and fangs growing larger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know, she was here a second ago” Hamish said, backing away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you know she’s really a demon?” Jack frowned “What did you see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She locked the wolf. Hurt him. Possessed your friend and took over her body!” Timber exclaimed, “She is planning something wicked. I could feel it. We need to catch her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright” Tundra said, taking a step back “At ease, Timber. We believe you, we will catch her” Then she turned to Johanna, “order the guards to lock down the castle. Then find Lucian and search the gardens. The rest of you, we’ll divide into pairs and search for the girl-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Demon!” Timber corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Demon, yes” Tundra nodded “Timber, come with me, we’ll search the south wing. Greybeard and Randall, north wing. Alpha and Hamish, west. Gabrielle and Jack, east. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How come I didn’t notice she was possessed by a demon?” Randall whispered, horrified. The north wing was made up of a series of chambers, the previous royal meeting rooms. They were all dark and cold, fireplaces which hadn’t been lit up in a long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure the beast was making a good pantomime of your friend, to be able to fool you,” Greybeard reassured him, pushing a door open and raising his sword in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They entered the large ballroom. A long tapestry was hanging from the furthermost wall, displaying a scene from the Bible. Saint Christopher carrying baby Jesus across the river. The illustration showed a large man, extremely tall and strong to the point of being comical, holding an ugly child with long brown hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she didn’t”, Randall scoffed, walking to the tapestry, “The demon did a shit job… I don’t think it was even trying… I knew something was wrong, I just- I didn’t want to believe my best friend was a demon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And no wonder, for even Satan disguises himself as an angel of light”, Greybeard quoted, patting Randall’s arm, “We’ll cast them out of Lilith, my friend. I assure you of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How? We haven’t found the exorcism or even the book that held it… We’re at loss, Greybeard. I’m gonna lose her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man sighed, turning to his champion “You care a lot about her, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course! She’s my best friend, my pack mate, my-” Randall frowned, looking down “I love her”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love is a very strong sentiment… I was under the impression you were in a romantic relationship with Gabrielle, are you not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am- I mean, I guess I am… We never really made it official, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… Maybe…?” Randall said, scratching the back of his head “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Lilith?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s complicated”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve loved her for a very long time. We kissed. She sent mixed signs. We lost our memories. Then we got them back but there was so much going on. Then she was sucked into hell. And I got closer to Gabrielle and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love both?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greybeard chuckled “Mate, you cannot have both women. One day you’ll have to choose” He looked over Randall’s shoulder “And that day will come very soon” He whispered, squeezing his sword. Randall frowned and looked behind him, Lilith was standing at the doorway, with an evil grin that didn’t belong to her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit” He whispered back, and before he processed, Greybeard was lunching forward and running to her.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, you’re giving me the silent treatment?” Gabrielle scoffed, opening a door and peeking inside. Jack didn’t answer, just kept walking in silent, his jaw set as he looked into another room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, Jack? Very mature.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, the mature approach would be to become buddies with the girl who murdered my girlfriend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t murder Alyssa!” Gabrielle snapped and then shoved his chest, “you’re such a hypocrite! Randall told me what happened when you first turned! Eating your Ethics professor? Did you mean to do that or was it an accident too, like what happened to me?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare compare the two things!” Jack scoffed and stalked inside the room, “I liked Mr. Clarke! It was an unfortunate accident and dare I say, I hurt him because of you! Because of your stupid spell to hurt our English teacher!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t change that the wolf took over and you hurt someone you cared about! I didn’t particularly like Alyssa, but I wouldn’t have killed her, Jack, I-” the girl faltered and lowered her hands, sighing, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I caused you to hurt Mr. Clarke, I’m sorry my laziness and my ambition caused that. I’m sorry you had no control of what happened and it happened because of me. I’m sorry about attempting to burn down your wolf den and I’m sorry about faking to be in a relationship with you when you lost your memories. I’m sorry- I’m sorry I took advantage of you. I’m sorry I killed Alyssa. I never meant to, Jack. I did a lot of horrible things, all of them very conscious of what I was doing and choosing to do them anyway. I hurt people… And then I found myself alone and the only person who showed an inkling of kindness to me was Randall. I wouldn’t- I didn’t want to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was taken back by her words, freezing on the spot and slowly turning around. She didn’t sound sarcastic, she sounded sincere. She really meant those words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, shaking his head “I can’t really forgive you that easily, just because you apologized. My feelings don’t just go away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know” She nodded, looking down, “I’m trying to be a better person, okay? I want to. I want- I want to be a part of the pack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, “I can’t forgive you like that… But I promise I’ll try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle looked up at him and opened a small smile, nodding “Thank you, Jack. I really am sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I believe you” He smiled back “We should keep looking for Lil- the demon, let’s go.”</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since when is she so fast?” Greybeard gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon had started running the second the werewolf’s gaze landed on her and she hadn’t stopped yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greybeard clearly had understood what he meant, because he jumped and when he landed there was a gigantic werewolf where the man should be. He grabbed the fallen sword and turned around to Randall, growling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck… Awesome…” Randall whispered and then frowned, “Eh, the grey beard is kinda lame.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beast let out another growl and then turned around and started running on fours, twice as fast as before, holding the sword between his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randall took the hint and transformed too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were in werewolf form the world shifted in a weird thermal map. He saw only blobs of blur, yellow and red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith - the demon - was insanely huge when he saw her through the werewolf eyes. She was at least twice her height and much, much larger. A bloated spot of red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t speak when in their wolf forms, but the communication was instead just a suggestion. A voice in the back of his head telling him to turn left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After months of dealing with this, he could easily tell apart that nondescript voice from his own thoughts, even set apart his friends’ influence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greybeard circled Lilith from her left flank and Randall kept in front of her, getting closer and closer. She stopped running. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crouched down. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Watch out!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Randall couldn’t catch up with Grey’s voice, because the next thing he knew the demon had run directly at him and kicked him in the chest. He was thrown across the room and let out a painful whine, feeling his bones try to heal themselves. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think she hid in one of our rooms?” Gabrielle asked as soon as they entered their hallway. Jack shrugged in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t hurt to check it out” He said, walking in. As he got closer to his own room, he frowned, seeing the door ajar, the doorknob broken, and immediately his blood ran cold. He ran towards it, pushing the door open and walking in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His room as a mess, all the drawers open, his bed turned upside down and his clothes scattered on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit” He cursed, running towards the chair and lifting up the coat “Shit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” Gabrielle said, walking in his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, shit, shit!” Jack groaned, lifting up all the pieces of clothing in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re fucked. Completely fucked!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack, what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, looking up at her “The demon has the Vade Maecum Infernal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle’s eyes grew wide and she stared at him like she had seen a ghost “The- The Vade Maecum-” Then she frowned “YOU BROUGHT THE FUCKING HELL BOOK WITH US?!”</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Greybeard’s paw let out a loud crack and he yelped in pain, his voice turning from a wolf’s cry to a human yell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clutched his destroyed arm and seethed through the pain. He could see something white poking out of his forearm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The healing was kicking in already, but the pain was too overwhelming at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Randall howl and turned his head to watch him with the demon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith, small as she was next to the huge wolf, had her knees pressed down to Randall’s shoulders and he was on his back. She was holding his muzzle, opening his jaw up as far as it would go while he tried to free himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would’ve been easy if he sunk his claws on her unprotected torso, but neither one of the men wanted to hurt her. There was a scared girl inside of that beast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greybeard squeezed his eyes shut and forced the wolf out once again, limping up and howling as loud as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment there was a silence and he resigned himself to fate, positioning himself so he could run to Lilith. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could, however, a huge raven black wolf enveloped her with an arm and flung the girl across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midnight stepped between them, growling and slowly standing up on her bipedal form. Lilith fell against a wall and rolled over, trying to stand up, only for Silverback to immobilize her, holding her arms behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned her head and Randall let out a whine. Her face - previously a perfect mask of Lilith’s face - had turned deadly white, eyes almost fully black and dark veins covering her arms and face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing!?” she cried, turning to the wolf behind her and he growled on her face, going to her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Silver, stop!” Randall cried out, having shifted to his human form and curling on himself, naked, “Stop! Lilith’s still in there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silverback growled, leaning back but still holding onto her arms. The demon took it as an opportunity to move, and pushed him off from it with all it’s force, getting up and facing her four opponents.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Lilith said, all curled up on the cold floor. She knew the demon would win. The demon would hurt them, maybe even kill them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith looked at Randall on the floor, hurt and shocked. Greybeard was still recovering. Midnight was preparing to attack again. But Lilith knew the demon would win, and she had to do something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the last strength in her body, she got up, and just as the demon was preparing to attack, she put a hand on it’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I won’t let you hurt them.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon frowned. It’s skin gained color back and it’s eyes turned normal, it’s appearance turning back to Lilith.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, looking up at Randall and putting her hands together in front of her “Tie me up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randall frowned, exchanging glances with Greybeard, “Uhm, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Randall! I can’t hold her in much longer!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped, “Lilith?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Now! Come on!” She said, kneeling on the floor and wincing, “...It’s trying to get out”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midnight immediately transformed and grabbed a rope that was being used to tie a large curtain back. She walked over to Lilith and tied her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tundra and Timber ran down the hallway and towards the commotion, stopping to watch them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lil...” Randall said, walking closer and placing his hand on her cheek,  “we’ll fix this, I promise. We’ll get the demon out of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She winced again, pushing the demon away and looked up at him “I don’t think I can hold on much longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re tied up, we’ll lock you up until we can figure out-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Randall… I don’t think I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>survive</span>
  </em>
  <span> much longer...” Lilith said “....They’re taking over. I’m too weak. I’m disappearing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, stay with us…” Randall whispered, and over his head Tundra touched Lilith’s forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dormitum Dimittatur</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she said and Lilith’s eyes rolled back as she passed out against the man before her. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vera read Hamish’s words over and over again and then she sat down back on the bed, letting emotion overwhelm her. For the first time in so long, she let herself be vulnerable and feel pain in its entirety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re alive…” She whispered, tearing up with happiness. She giggled, almost dizzy with relief and wiped the tears off. She couldn’t rest, they needed her. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello reader!<br/>Just reminding you again that comments are VERY welcome.<br/>We want to know what you guys think about our fic, even if it's just a simple comment, or a keysmash, it lets us know there are people reading.<br/>Thank you!</p><p>Oh, and happy new year!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“We gotta work fast!” Randall said, pacing around the stone room “We came here because we were trying to restore the book and find the exorcism, so where the fuck is it?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Randall, stop pacing, I can’t think with you like that,” Hamish said, pressing the tips of his pointer finger to his head “The book has got to be around here somewhere, we just have to find it”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In this huge castle? That’s gonna take some time” Jack said, frowning at Lilith, asleep on the bed in the cell near them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The demon is locked up, she can’t do any harm in there.” Alpha said, sitting on a chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she’s killing Lilith as we speak!” Randall yelled, punching the wall and then turning to Hamish “We’re losing her! The longer we wait the more she disappears. We have to act </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we are not doing any good just standing here and yelling” Timber said with her arms crossed “We should be looking for the book. What did it look like?” Before anyone could answer, she turned to Tundra “Is there any incantation we can cast to find it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if we had a piece of it. But you are right, we should start looking for it right at this moment. But one of us should stay and keep an eye on the demon. We can switch in two hours. Who would like to go first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll stay” Timber said strongly, grabbing a chair and setting it near the cell and glaring at the sleeping demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The book is small, skinny. Light beige and nothing written on the cover or spine. It was like a personal journal, from this year, so it’s probably not going to be in a library or in the archives” Jack said “We should start looking in bedrooms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you heard the boy” Alpha got up “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they all left, leaving Timber alone with the demon, who should wake up at any second.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lord Crain, open the door!” Johanna exclaimed, thumping the wooden door of the first bedroom in the north wing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was rustling around inside and then a man - blonde, middle aged, with a long, sharp nose - opened the door and Gabrielle squinted at him. She knew him from somewhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Astley, what in Hell is this!?” The man exclaimed, blushing and pulling on the coat he had left open over his long nightgown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midnight rolled her eyes at his embarrassment, “I’m afraid Lady Dupres must inspect your dormitory, sire” she said coldly, gesturing for him to step aside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is an outrage! Some girl inspecting my chambers? Are you out of your mind, woman!?” The man yelled and then suddenly let out a yelp when Johanna’s blade pressed to his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Step aside, sire”, she said again, even more coldly, gesturing for Gabrielle to go inside his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did and went firstly to the bedside table desk. It was a huge ugly thing and Gabrielle went through its drawer’s contents, reading quickly papers, letters the old man had kept. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you perhaps seen a book? Small, no title, beige…?” Midnight questioned Lord Crain and the man’s face got even redder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t answer to you, m’lady” he scoffed, “I’m a man for crying out loud, I answer to no woman and you rest assured your behavior will be reported back to Sir de La Pole-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Answer the question!” Midnight pressed the blade deeper on his neck and a thin trail of blood ran down. Gabrielle started going through the man’s vests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw no such book!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in your chambers, but perhaps with one of your comrades? One of the old goons with whom you whisper behind our backs, sire?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>woman</span>
  </em>
  <span>, none of my men have your fucking book. Ask one of your dogs, perhaps they have it. Ask Lord Warrick, who keeps hiding behind Lady Beaulmont’s skirts, like a scared little boy. Your Highness Lancaster, what a shame to his name. You’re all jokes. The Order-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was interrupted by a punch and spat blood on the ground, blinking dizzily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch your mouth, sire. I am a much more valuable asset to the Hermetic Order than a pathetic little Temple Magus such as yourself. My pack of dogs are what keeps the Order from being in a constant dick measuring contest with the tarot readers and other charlatans on the filthy streets, never forget that. Gabrielle, have you found it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Midnight!” Gabrielle heard herself saying, like a soldier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johanna stood up straight, pushing a hair strand away from her eyes, “then let’s keep moving.” </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you hoping you burn a hole through me just by staring?” The demon chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I wouldn’t want to damage my champion” Timber answered, leaning back on the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your champion” the demon chuckled, and now there was an echo in its voice, it was deeper, repeating it’s words “Consider her dead already. Soon she’ll stop annoying me”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s strong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. She is weak. She lets her emotions take over her, just like you. That’s why it was so easy to overtake her”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not weak”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep telling yourself that, darling” The demon winked, resting her arms on the bars of the cell “Maybe one day you’ll believe it. I’ve seen your memories. Your fears. Your weaknesses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, have you? And what do you think I am scared of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being alone” The demon grinned “Being worthless” It chuckled loudly “You left your home not to help your family but to prove to yourself you were brave. Not just a scared little girl. You were going to prove it, or die trying, weren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know what you are talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you manage to do it? Be brave?” Timber didn’t answer “I don’t think you did. Now you’re even more alone, aren’t you? Surrounded by people smarter and braver than you. Fuck, right, you couldn’t even read when you arrived at the castle- Bet you can’t do it properly even now”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop talking” Timber growled, looking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awn, did I hurt the baby’s feelings? Are you gonna cry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I hit a sore spot? You’re tired of being treated like a baby by your </span>
  <em>
    <span>pack</span>
  </em>
  <span>- If I can even call them that. They just use you to sharpen their swords.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha and Tundra see you like that, I can tell. Midnight makes you scared. She thinks you’re defenseless. A doll that can be broken at any time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Silverback is the one that uses you the most, isn’t him? You’re madly in love with him and you actually believe he gives a fuck about you, how pathetic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greybeard… You push him away. The best friend who looks at you like a dog waiting for a bone to be thrown. You know you’ll only ever disappoint him. Break his heart. He’s in love with you… And you know it, don’t you? You also know you’re not worthy. Lucian is a piece of crap, but he’s as dirty as you are, but our loyal dog Greybeard… You’re going to cause his death, honey, I’ve seen it, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said STOP!” Timber growled, getting up and lunging forward, grabbing the demon by its shirt “You don’t know the first thing about me, demon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If there’s anyone who knows more about you than yourself, it’s me. I’ve been in your mind” The demon laughed “Want to kill me? I dare you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timber bared her claws, grabbing the demon’s neck and starting to squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tim, stop!” Greybeard yelled, rushing to her and holding onto her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re hurting Lilith too!” Randall yelled behind him, approaching them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timber let out a frustrated growl, but let go of the demon’s shirt, turning her head around and muffling her face in Greybeard’s chest. The creature was laughing, so Timber covered her ears and pushed away from the man, trying to put some distance between her and the demon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What hurt the most was that the demon hadn’t spoken anything that Timber hadn’t thought already. Except for one little thing… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tim, Tim, look at me. She’s just trying to get in your head. That’s what those monsters do… Don’t let her get in your head,” Greybeard reassured her, his soft brown eyes on hers and Timber’s bottom lip wavered. She was going to be his death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I have to help with the book search. Excuse me.” Timber said instead of acknowledging his comforts, pushing away from the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greybeard turned around, following her with his eyes and then looking at Randall, “Are you going to be okay with the demon, my friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Randall set his jaw and took up the seat that Timber previously occupied. He had been given a sword, so he squeezed the handle of it, “she won’t escape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I’m worried about, Randall..” Greybeard looked at the monster that wore Lilith’s face, “remember it's not Lilith. She’s killing the one you love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randall let out a small scoff, “I didn’t need to be reminded of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Greybeard left too, probably going after Timber or to help the others with the search. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randall let his mask slip. He wasn’t half as confident as he wanted to appear. He was terrified and despotent. Lilith was dying right in front of his eyes and he could do nothing but watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know…” the demon said, pressing its face to the metal bar closest to him. So much that the metal was digging on its skin, “Lilith’s been calling for you every day since I took over?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randall bit the inside of his cheek and looked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh she did, poor little bird. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Randall will be able to tell I’m not myself. Randall! Randall, listen to me! That’s not me!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The demon imitated Lilith’s voice and then chuckled, “but you were so caught up with everything but her, right? There was Gabrielle, who returned your affections, unlike your best friend who friendzoned you from the first time she saw you. There was Greybeard and all of this medieval mess, right? And Lilith was </span>
  <em>
    <span>flirting</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you…” the monster smiled sharply, “It never crossed your mind, did it? Or maybe it did, but it was okay because she was acting like you wanted her to?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up”, Randall said, keeping his back turned. The demon reached through the bars, fingers almost touching his vest, but missing by less than a centimeter. She closed her fist and sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too late, sweetie. I’m eating her soul up. So much fear… It tastes delicious. Even if you manage to kick me out, she’s already gone, Randy. All you’re going to have in your hands it's some broken toy, a voiceless bird. A mangled corpse.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around, holding up the sword, “You’re lying. If you kill her, you die too… It doesn’t make sense-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pre-med, handsome” the demon leaned in more, “You’ve learned what PTSD does to people. Who knows what neurological problems I’m causing her? For all we know, I’m her life support! And you’re so desperate to play the shiny knight, aren’t you? She won’t ever fucking love you, you pathetic loser. Even if there was ever a chance, you missed it when you couldn’t tell her apart from a fucking demon. If you get your greasy little hands on an exorcism, I’ll finish her up before leaving. We’ll finish her up. There’s plenty of us inside of this little body, Randall, legions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, hot tears threatening to run down his face “We’ll get you back, Lil. Hang in there. Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too late, loverboy.”</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any luck finding the book?” Tundra asked Greybeard as soon as he walked in the library. There were piles upon piles of books on the floor, the shelves mostly empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately no, my lady” He sighed, pulling up a chair and sitting down “Is there any other way we can kill the demon without it? We must think of something else, a second plan, even if we find the damn book we don’t know if it does describe a valid incantation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… You’re right” Tundra nodded, running her hands over her face and pushing her hair back “We have never dealt with such a situation before… Let me think…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a way to stop the demon’s magic from overtaking Lilith? Then we could buy some time” Hamish asked, approaching the two knights and placing a smaller pile of books on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knights shared a look between them and then Tundra shook her head, “I don’t know, Hamish… We could put her to sleep, but the demon it’s inside her mind… I don’t think that would help at all…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could… Eat her heart?” Greybeard suggested, “That’s what-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamish let out a scoff, “you’re not eating Lilith’s heart! Did you forget there’s an innocent woman trapped in there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I meant, maybe eating it and resurrecting her?” Greybeard looked nervously at Tundra, “That’s what we do to stop the path of magic, right? We eat their hearts to stump the magical flow, maybe it’ll be enough to purge the demon from her… Then we bring her back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Necromancy taps in demon magic, Grey,” Tundra shook her head, “We would be putting her at a lot of risk and then in the end she might come back wrong. Or just the demon comes back… It’s a risk I’m not willing to take.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamish, however, looked at them like he had seen a ghost, “I’m sorry… What did you say?” he asked Greybeard, “about stopping magic..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To stop the flow of magic we have to destroy the heart of the practitioner. That way, whatever incantation they casted before they died is undone” Tundra explained “We eat the hearts because it’s easier to do it that way as wolves, of course. And we do not do it all the time, just when a practitioner goes in the wrong path.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greybeard frowned “You lads don’t know about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I think Jack read this once in a book” Hamish said, a frown on his mind as he thought about Tundra’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I do not think this would help Lilith at all. It is very, very dangerous” Tundra said “We have to think of something else”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes” Greybeard nodded, getting up “But I should go, release Randall of his guard duty. Good luck to you both.”</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Silverback walked in the room, he was surprised to find that Lilith’s cage had been left unsupervised. There was no one in sight, until he looked to the other side of the room and found Randall, the one supposed to be watching her, curled up in a ball, hugging his knees and with his head nested over his arms, crying copiously. His sword had fallen next to his feet and he was still looking at the cage, but part of him seemed to have shut off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucian walked over to him and crouched down next to the younger man, putting his hand tentatively on his shoulder, “Randall, hey…” he said softly, shaking him, “sire, it’s my turn now. You should go… Lay down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randall finally looked at him, eyes not recognizing his face for a moment before they widened, “Silverback!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he offered the boy a half smile, “Go lie down, you seem like you need a break.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She- She gets in your head…” Randall whispered, standing up, still looking like he had seen a ghost. Lucian stood up too and patted his back sympathetically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Demons, Randall. I assure you she has done nothing but lie”, he guided the man to the stairs that separated the cells from the rest of the castle, “go lie down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randall opened a small smile and nodded, “thank you… Thank you, Lucian, you’re not half bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silverback opted for not acknowledging the half compliment, instead just tugged Randall forward and then watched carefully until the young man was out of his eyesight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then turned around and picked up the sword Randall had abandoned, putting it resting against the wall and going to the cell. The demon was in the far back corner, sitting down on the soiled ground, head buried in her arms, wasn’t it for the eyes. She was looking straight at him, curiously watching his movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silverback grabbed the keys on the other side of the dungeon and unlocked her cell, entering it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon raised it’s eyebrow “What, you’re gonna let me go? I knew you were stupid but this is next level stupid. They’re gonna know it’s you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not here to let you go, demon” Lucian scoffed, walking closer to her “I can’t take any chances with you locked here. I do not trust you, or any of your kind. You are going to ruin my plan, I can feel it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you gonna do, then? Kill me?” The demon laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He grinned “You might be a demon, but you’re still half human. Still mortal.” Lucian said, and before the demon could answer, he leaped forward, wrapping his hands around the girl’s throat and squeezing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon panted for air, trying to kick it’s way out from his hold, but he had placed his knees on either side of her, trapping her arms and torso to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly it’s black and red eyes turned to brown, her skin regained color. The demon was pulling back, letting Lilith take over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luci- Lucian” Lilith whispered, not having enough air to say a full word “S-stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re still there, demon. You don’t fool me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ple-please...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucian!” Greybeard yelled, running into the cage and trying to pull Silverback off of Lilith “What the fuck are you doing?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help…” Lilith choked out, her eyes rolling back and her body going completely slack. Greybeard managed to push the blonde man off of her and quickly shoved him, with all his force. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silverback tripped on the cell’s entrance and fell on his back, looking furiously at Greybeard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you doing, Lucian!?” Greybeard roared, slamming the cell closed again and walking to the man fallen in front of him, “you almost killed Lilith!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silverback frowned then blinked rapidly and shook his head, “The thing… It kept- It kept saying things… I don’t know what came over me…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greybeard rubbed a hand over his face, annoyed “Luce, you know better than believing a demon. It’s only trying to worm its way into your head…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know… I know, I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out of here”, Greybeard sighed, pointing to the stairs, “I’ll take your shift. Just leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond man nodded, getting up and walking up the stairs. Greybeard turned to Lilith, laid down unconscious on the floor. He opened the door again and walked in, leaning closer to hear her heartbeat. Once he found it, he picked her up and placed her on the bed, before walking out of the cell and locking it.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back in his bedroom, Hamish rushed to the book on his desk, grabbing the quill and sitting down, he knew what Vera had to do to get her magic back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Vera,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wasn’t planning on writing again, it’s too risky. But I have found something that could help you get your powers back, and it might be our only hope to get back to the present, even if you might not like it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As werewolves, we are knights. We fight and we protect. We chase those who use magic in the wrong ways, and we stop them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before we even knew why, we acted a certain way. Did things that were in our nature, our blood. The hides knew what to do, we just followed them. We killed those deemed evil, and we ate their hearts. And not too long ago, we found out why. And today I’ve just been reminded of the reason.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you don’t destroy the heart, the magic continues on its way, following the necessary path to perform thy practitioner’s bidding.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even in death, the magic one’s made is still alive. If the body and the heart is whole, every incantation one’s made will still be valid.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you understand what I’m saying?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not going to be fun, but it might just be our last hope.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love, H.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Lilith woke up, she was washed up by dread. She could see the ceiling clearly, not through a glass window on the farthest corner of her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Reflection was nowhere to be seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi…?” she whispered, turning her head. The whole world swam before her eyes and she grabbed on the stiff cot where she was lying to keep still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re awake” Jack said coldly, appearing in front of her, his face partially blocked by the metal bars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith groaned and tried to sit up, but she was too weak, “Jack… Jack, did you do it…? The exorcism?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoffed and rolled his eyes, “we won’t fall on your-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JACK!” Lilith cried out and then she felt a metallic taste on her mouth . She coughed and touched her lips, fingers coming out covered in bright red blood, “Jack, please, listen to me- The demon is gone, but I don’t know how long until- Jack-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lil…?” he faltered, studying her carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The demon stole the Vade Maecum, I saw it”, Lilith continued, trying to make him understand the gravity of the situation, “she gave it to… Lucian…” she was growing weaker, dizzier and queasy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith pressed her eyes closed, “please, you have to stop him. Jack, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lilith, it’s that really you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LISTEN TO ME!” She yelled again, coughing up more blood, “It’s Silverback, Jack. It’s always been Silverback. He’s the one orchestrating this. You have to stop him…” then the world shifted once more, black spots danced on her vision and everything went black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was alone and wet again, sitting on the hard floor. A cold, clammy hand ran up her arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl” the demon whispered in her ear, its teeth barely away from her face. Lilith hugged herself tighter and the demon pressed itself even closer to her, “good girl, you did well. Too bad it’s too late for you, sweetheart.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vera tried going on with her day after she read Hamish’s message, but she couldn't focus on anything else. It gave her hope and she searched all her books over again to try to find something, but again, she came out empty handed. She had no idea how to get her magic back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It became a ritual to her. Every night, before she went to bed, she’d open the book and check if he had left another message. That it would appear again magically just like the other one did. But every night she went to sleep disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until she didn’t. Another message had appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She read it as fast as she could, running her eyes over the page, his words, his handwriting. Her eyes growing on each sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love, H.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She had her answer. She knew what she had to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If the body and the heart is whole, every incantation one’s made will still be valid.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She needed to find where Jack had buried Alyssa. And destroy her heart.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GUYS!” Jack yelled, holding his sword and staring at the cage. He couldn’t leave his post, but he had to warn the others about Silverback “PEOPLE!” He yelled louder, and kept yelling until he heard footsteps running in his direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack?!” Randall yelled “What happened? What did the demon do, is Lilith okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have another problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What problem?” Greybeard frowned, glancing at Lilith, still passed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Lucian. Silverback. Lilith came back for a minute and said the demon and Lucian are conspiring together. She handed the Vade Maecum to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on a second, Jack” Tundra said, passing Randall and Greybeard and getting closer to Jack “The Vade Maecum? I thought the book had been lost”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was a legend,” Greybeard frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s very real. We’ve seen it being used” Hamish said “We know what it can do”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how did Lilith- The demon get its hands on it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because Jack </span>
  <em>
    <span>brought it here</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Gabrielle scoffed, crossing her arms “With us. From the future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bro?!” Randall cried out, shocked, “What the fuck!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t- It gets in your head, okay? I had to have it with me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like the ring from Lord of the Rings?” Hamish frowned, confused and Randall immediately perked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that make Jack Gollum?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle snorted and rolled her eyes, “he’s short enough to be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack looked between his friends, bewildered, “Did you guys just miss the part I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>Silverback</span>
  </em>
  <span> has been conspiring with demons!? And has the book!? We have to go get him!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knights, which had been extremely confused by the conversation, perked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a very serious accusation, Jack,” Tundra said softly, looking at Lilith, “She’s a demon, she could be lying…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wasn’t lying”, Jack shook his head, “her skin was different, her voice… Even the mark seemed fainter. It was Lilith, you have to believe her-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Earlier today…” Greybeard said, lost in thought, “I stopped Lucian shortly from murdering Lilith. He was attempting to strangle her. He said… He said she got in his head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See?” Timber said weakly, “I’m sure he didn’t mean any harm, but the demon roped him into-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what doesn’t make sense is why he was down here at all. The next shift was mine, I came here to relieve Randall, but he was gone…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Silverback came here and told me to go lie down, because I was upset…” Randal whispered, horrified, “Lilith’s telling the truth. He came down here planning to murder her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we get Lucian, lock him up, and ask him about it. You can use the truth spell on him if he doesn’t cooperate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we do that, and he’s innocent, we can be banned. Or killed. He’s in the royal family-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not innocent.” Jack affirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tundra sighed “Alright, let’s get him. Timber, stay and watch the demon.”</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But master-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have my orders, now go,” Lucian ordered, handing the book in the demon’s hands. It nodded, disappearing out of reality. The man walked to his bed and leaned against the headboard, hearing the knights approaching his chambers and suddenly his door burst open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucian-” Tundra said. Midnight positioned herself in front of the other woman, getting ready for a fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He rolled his eyes, getting up. “I surrender,” he said nonchalantly, grabbing a book on his bedside table and walking towards them. He slammed the book on Jack’s chest, “perhaps you would benefit from some light reading,” Lucian said, letting Midnight and Alpha grab onto his arms and pull him out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack frowned, looking down and gasping “It’s the journal!” He flipped the pages until he got to the one talking about the exorcism “It's here! We can save Lilith!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had it this whole fucking time?” Randall growled to the blond man, who only shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s about seizing opportunities. You having the book before wouldn’t benefit me. Now, however, I think our demon friend has overstayed her welcome.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tundra studied him coldly, “conspiring with demons, Lucian? After everything the Order has done for your-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Done for me? The Order survives on </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> money and my money alone. You think you’d still be as relevant without the royal gold feeding your pockets? Grand Magus De La Pole spends his days in the court, sucking up to a child. He’s forgotten what it is to serve an Order, luxury has clouded his sight. I’m the fucking Grand Magus now!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just a little inside information for you, monarchy doesn’t even fucking last. In our time, you people are nothing but decoration. Just an ugly wallpaper” Hamish scoffed, pushing Lucian forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just keep walking, bitch” Gabrielle said, pushing the blond man too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly they dragged Lucian out of his room and down the stairs. It was lunchtime and the castle was filled with people, the main dining room brimming with members of the Order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whispers started as the knights dragged Lucian through the people, some shocked, some outraged. Lord Crain with his head near someone else’s, his black eye on display, was whispering feverishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said”, Lucian chuckled, “Grand Magus.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is not how the Order works, Lucian”, Greybeard whispered to him, “the council will hear about your behavior.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what do you think they’ll do? Punish the next heir to the throne?” He rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They could erase your memories. So watch your mouth” Midnight scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack, Hamish, come with me. Let’s take a closer look at the exorcism and gather the ingredients” Tundra said, guiding them to the library.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” the demon asked, standing up slowly and circling the cell. It looked at the knights from between the bars, while it was unconscious, they had set up a table in the middle of the room, and candles in five different corners around it. On either side of the table there were handcuffs with ball weights chained to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your exorcism, demon” Lucian chuckled from the other cell beside hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time to say goodbye, bitch” Gabrielle said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greybeard opened the cell and Alpha and Midnight grabbed her arms, lifting her up. Once she was off the floor, Greybeard grabbed her legs and they all carried her to the table, chaining her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go!” It yelled, trying to get away, but the chains were too strong “You’re all gonna regret this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we’re definitely not gonna regret this” Randall scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tundra and Hamish were by another table, mixing the potion and doing an incantation while they did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Timber walked down the steps pulling on a leash made from a thin rope, and bringing in a sheep and leading the animal towards Tundra and Hamish. They grabbed it, and still while saying those words, slashed its throat, positioning the bowl underneath it to catch the blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timber joined the rest of the knights and champions around the demon, in case it got free, and they all got ready for the incantation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamish placed the bowl back on the table and Tundra gabbed a chalice, dipping into the mixture and gathering a glass full of it, before both of them walked towards the demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold her mouth open” Tundra said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no” The demon said, shaking her arms and legs. It’s face shifted back to Lilith “Please, no, don’t do this, it’s gonna kill me too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lilith?” Randall frowned, taking a step forward, but Hamish held him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the demon. It’s not her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s me, it’s me! Please! You have to believe me! Don’t do it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lilith wouldn’t say that” Jack scoffed, taking a step forward and grabbing her right leg, holding it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’d want you out, demon. Even if she died for it.” Hamish said, grabbing her left arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wouldn’t beg for mercy,” Gabrielle nodded, grabbing her left leg. Midnight stepped in and held onto her right arm, and finally Randall nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna bring Lilith back, whether you like it or not” He said, holding onto her head. Greybeard and Alpha also held onto her head, propping her mouth open. Timber joined them and held her hip down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Tundra asked, and they all nodded. Then she walked closer, and slowly poured the liquid into Lilith’s mouth, while saying the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>“crux sacra sit mihi lux, non draco sit mihi dux, vade retro Satana, nunquam suade mihi vana, sunt mala quae libas, ipse venena bibas.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second nothing happened and they waited, not daring to even breath. Tundra looked at them and widened her eyes, as if saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>keep going</span>
  </em>
  <span> and they all started the chanting back up, together this time and letting go off the demon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They held hands and started chanting, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“crux sacra sit mihi lux, non draco sit mihi dux, vade retro Satana, nunquam suade mihi vana, sunt mala quae libas, ipse venena bibas.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The room grew hotter and they started sweating, hands slipping from each other, so much that they had to sink their nails on each other's hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon convulsed and coughed, spitting the blood it had been forced to swallow and opening its eyes, fully black with a red pupil, “Stupid! You’re all stupid! She’s too weak for this!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the creature arched on the table and all the candles got twice as bright, lightening up the whole room. The mark on her face got brighter too, like it was burning. Smoke started to come out from it and Lilith screamed, pulling against the cuffs, her back arching as if an invisible string was tied to her hips and pulling her toward the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the mark finished burning and disappeared from her face, she slammed back down and then again and they heard a horrible crack of her spine breaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randall’s voice broke and Greybeard looked at him, squeezing his hand tighter and chanting with more strength, ushering the man to join back in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith stopped struggling suddenly and they stopped chanting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lil…?” Jack whispered, but when he tried to move forward, Midnight shoved an arm on his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith wasn’t moving, wasn’t screaming or breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys…?!” Randall called and then suddenly she let out a horrid choking noise. Wet and painfully real and she pulled against the handcuffs when trying to turn on her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GUYS!?” Randall repeated, more desperate. She was going to choke on her own blood, “We’re killing her!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Randall, no!” Hamish yelled, but it was too late. His friend broke their hand held circle and went to Lilith’s handcuffs, untying one of them and turning her on her side, immediately cupping her jaw with one of his hands while patting her back with the free one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She coughed, choked and then a black dollop of goo slipped past her lips and fell on the ground, burning it. Randall stopped, mortified and watched as black strands after black strands were heaved up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They wiggled, like live worms, except they were long, like cables and kept coming out of her mouth. She coughed harder and then clutched desperately at Randall’s wrist and he cursed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Untie her!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Randall-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NOW! She can’t breathe, we have to get her seating up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the knights didn’t move, Randall turned around and looked straight to Hamish, “We’re gonna kill her…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This got Hamish moving and then Jack and Gabrielle too. They untied Lilith and immediately Randall hurled her upright, holding her straight and tilting her head back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were turned back white and brown and she was covered in sweat. The black cables were still worming their way out of her mouth, curdling and nestling into her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep chanting!” Jack said to the knights, “Hold hands!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith convulsed, unable to breathe when the cables started sleazing their way out of her nose and ears and then Gabrielle jumped forward and grabbed a handful of them, pulling on them until there was a gross noise of something being unplucked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She immediately opened her hand and stumbled back, tripping and falling against Jack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cables curled around, like snakes and then slipped down from Lilith’s lap and to the floor. They kept slithering around, moving between the legs of the knights and into the walls. The candles shone on them and where there should be a shadow, they saw three heads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sero</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Lilith whispered, convulsing with her head tilted back, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sero</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she repeated again, but this time sounding like a man, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sero</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, a little girl, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sero</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, an old woman, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sero, sero, sero</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head fell forward and her hands tilted back, turned around 180º degrees on its axis and then her feet did too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lil- Lilith, please-” Randall pleaded, cupping her face and forcing her to look at him. She convulsed once more and then let out a blood curdling scream and lurched forward, throwing up blood between them and making the candles burn so bright that everything was blind, sterile white for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knights stopped chanting and broke the circle, turning their heads to block the blinding light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they opened their eyes again, the black cables had vanished. Lilith’s hands and feet were back in the correct position. The candles were on, but with an adequate brightness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did it work!?” Hamish breathed out, relieved and looked around in awe. All that was left was Randall and Lilith on the table, her fallen in his arms and his pants and shirt covered in blood, “Lilith!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lil…?” Randall repeated, lying her back down. He touched her neck and then leaned in, pressing his ear to her chest, holding a hand straight in front of her mouth, “Lilith, C’MON!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle, still on the floor, next to Jack, gasped and stood up slowly, helping him up without thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not breathing!” she grabbed the knife on the table behind her, previously used to slash the sheep’s throat open and cut her palm, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Restittuatur!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she pressed her hand to Lilith’s forehead, and heard her spine crack into place, but she still wasn’t breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do something!” Jack yelled, doing the same as Gabrielle had done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s not working, I don’t know what would,” Tundra said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stand back!” Randall yelled, pushing Jack and Gabrielle aside. He put the heel of his right hand on the middle of Lilith’s chest and then his left hand right on top of it and started pressing, “One, two, three, four…” he kept counting up until thirty then tilted Lilith’s head back and pinched her nose, forcing two breaths in her mouth. He waited for any sign of life, but when there were none, he put his hands back on her chest and started pressing again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Randall…” Greybeard said softly, “You’re only hurting her-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pre-med, stay the fuck back!” Randall growled and used even more force, his eyes shining silver while doing the compressions, “c’mon, Lil, c’mon…” There was a small noise of a bone breaking, but he kept going, finishing thirty compressions and then forcing two breaths into her mouth. No signs of life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Randall…” Hamish  whispered, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” He yelled, shaking the hand off of him and going back to the compressions. Hamish leaned against a wall, sliding down until he hit the floor and then burying his face on his hands, tearing up. Jack took Lilith’s hand in his, squeezing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Lilith, you can do it. You’re stronger than this…” He whispered. Gabrielle, behind him, just hugged herself, tearing up too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Randall was about to push two more breaths into her mouth for the fourth time, she breathed in.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, don't forget to comment! It really does give us inspo to keep writing!</p><p>Also, recently we've been re-reading our past chapters and finding a bunch of little typos here and there, so we're now looking for a beta reader. It would only be for the subsequent chapters, of course. If you're interested, please tell us bellow or reach out to us on tumblr:<br/>Jo @ lilshitwayne<br/>Val @ fitztragedy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She breathed in. A loud gasp that got the attention of everyone in the room, and then her eyes opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lil?” Randall asked softly, cupping her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes searched the room until she found his, breathing in again and making a pained face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurts” She whispered, bringing her hand up to her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, sorry” He said, searching for a knife. Gabrielle was faster, cutting her palm and touching Lilith’s arm before whispering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Restittuatur”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith pressed her eyes closed, groaning as her bones moved back to their place, and then she breathed in a couple more times before opening them again, looking at Randall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi” He opened a huge smile, pulling her up and hugging her tightly “You’re back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon Hamish was joining the hug, then Jack, all enveloping Lilith and letting out watery chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle stood back, she had made amends with Jack, but as far as she knew, Lilith still hated her, wanted nothing to do with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re doing this again?” Lilith said, her voice muffled. When they didn’t let go, she scoffed “Okay, enough’s enough, fuck off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly they let go of her and Lilith took in a deep breath, looking around the room. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, looking at hers and Randall clothes covered in blood, the corpse of a sheep not too far away and then at the knights behind them, looking at her in pure shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She breathed out, painfully and lied back down, exhausted. Sleep was overtaking her quickly, but Lilith was scared of falling asleep and not waking up or waking up and this having been nothing but a dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached out blindly and Jack grabbed her hand first, squeezing her fingers and planting a kiss on her knuckles without thinking. Lilith squeezed back, wanting to ask for him to wake her up. To stay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dozed off before she could. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that…?” Tundra asked sheepishly, approaching Randall while they cleaned off the mess. Hamish had picked up Lilith and carried her off the dungeons, guided by an overeager Timber who was pretty much fawning over her champion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh?” Randall frowned, grabbing the sheep by its frontal hooves and lifting it up the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The thing you did to bring Lilith back to life… What was that?” Tundra eyed him with a twinkle in her blue eyes and he opened a bright smile back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s CPR. It’s medicine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Medicine… Medicine doesn’t work”, she snorted, shaking her head and cutting the palm of her hand, “step back-</span>
  <em>
    <span> Purgetur</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, suddenly the floor was cleaned from the mess and all they had to do was just to pick up the burned off candles and the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Medicine doesn’t work?” Randall repeated, offended, “excuse me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all tea and mixed flowers, Randall,” she rolled her eyes, “at best they cure a headache, constipation. Bring someone back to life, however? That’s magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it worked on Lilith, didn’t it?” He crossed his arms “Look, medicine in the future is not tea, herbs and all that crap, okay? Magic failed Lilith just now, medicine saved her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tundra nodded, still not quite believing the young man, but choosing to let it go “We should rest. Today has been an eventful day, I’m sure you are all as tired as I am”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about him?” Midnight gestured with her head towards Silverback, sitting down on the bed and leaning against the wall, watching them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll stay and watch him,” Greybeard volunteered, grabbing a chair and sitting next to the cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come later to switch shifts” Alpha offered, patting his friend’s shoulder and walking up the steps. One by one they left the room, leaving Greybeard and Silverback alone with each other.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Gabrielle frowned, watching Randall walk to the other side of the hallway, away from his bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna stay with Lilith” He shrugged, and seeing Gabrielle’s eyes grow wider, he said “I’ll sleep on the chair, chill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randall walked closer to her, planting a kiss on her forehead and then walking in Lilith’s bedroom. Jack was right after him, following him inside. Gabrielle thought about it, but in the end decided to rest in her own bedroom. The last thing Lilith would want is to wake up face to face with her.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think she knows where she is? Will she be happy to meet me?” Timber asked, sitting on the bed next to her sleeping champion, while Hamish leaned back on a chair beside the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said </span>
  <em>
    <span>Silverback</span>
  </em>
  <span> was evil, so I think she was aware of everything the demon did” Jack answered, walking in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s gonna be </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> excited to meet you” Randall grinned, pulling a heavy armchair closer and falling sit on it “She’s a history nerd. Loves kicking ass. She’s gonna want you to teach her sword fighting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is” Hamish smiled too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll gladly do so,” Timber grinned back. They all went in a comfortable silence, listening to Lilith’s soft breathing and beating heart, watching her while she slept. Slowly, Randall’s huge grin died down, and he frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean… If she’s okay…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is okay. The demon is out” Jack said from his spot on the floor, under the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Physically, yes…” Randal murmured “The demon… It said Lilith kept calling for us inside her mind… And if that’s true, and that she really was aware of everything going on and remembers… Then she’ll remember being stuck inside her own mind. Not being able to control her body. Being alone, seeing her friends not realise a demon was speaking instead of her… She could wake up and be completely…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucked up…” Jack completed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And angry…” Hamish nodded “Lilith can hold a grudge like no one else…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randall let out a long sigh and leaned back on the chair he was seating, still watching the girl in front of him carefully. If it had been him, trapped and being mistaken by a demon, would he be able to forgive his friends? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would, Randall decided, but it did very little to comfort him. He had a forgiving nature that Lilith lacked, she was hard like steel, always sharp and ready to wound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack seemed to be thinking the same, for he offered Randall a closed mouth sad smile and scooted closer to the bed, from his spot on the floor. He touched the tip of Lilith’s fingers lightly, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something doesn’t make sense” Hamish said, after almost thirty minutes of silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timber, who had been carefully petting Lilith’s hair, looked at him over her shoulder, “what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did Silverback just… Hand us the book with the exorcism? He said it didn’t benefit him before, but now suddenly it did?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he tried to kill the demon before, so I guess he was getting revenge for it ratting him out about the Vade Maecum…?” Jack offered, frowning too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamish shook his head, “why would he want the Vade Maecum if he was going to just hand himself over to be arrested? He didn’t seem bothered at all when we went to get him…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timber too perked up, frowning, “I don’t follow… You think he wanted this? To help… Lilith?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I think he wanted Lilith to be taking our attention…” Hamish suddenly stood up, “she’s a distraction.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s escaping,” Jack gasped, getting up too. So did Randall, and Hamish nodded, glancing at Lilith.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go, I’ll watch her,” Timber said, and the three man ran out of the room, across the castle and to the underground room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, everything seemed to be on it’s place, but as they approached Silverback’s cell, they noticed the blond man was gone, and in his place, Greybeard was passed out on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grey!” Randall yelled, grabbing onto the bars and trying to open the door “Fuck, help me out, guys!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack and Hamish grabbed onto the bar too and, after they joined their forces, they were able to open it. Randall ran to Greybeard and shook him, yelling his name until the older man woke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucian!” He yelled, looking at the three men “They helped him escape!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who did?” Hamish asked, helping the man sit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Crain and the other lords.” Greybeard scoffed, getting up and marching out of the cell, while yelling "those fuckers!"</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Timber hadn’t watched someone sleep in a long, long time. Not since she had been a little girl, sharing a bed with her siblings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since she had been taken under the knights’ wing, she had her own room and more privacy than she knew what to do with. When Lucian bedded her, he left soon after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith was peaceful next to her, passed out from exhaustion, her body still trying to heal itself from the things that the spell hadn’t quite managed to get and from the mental toll of it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the girl stirred and Timber rolled off the bed, watching her carefully and ready for anything that wasn’t perfectly human and normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith let out a groan and then opened her eyes, slowly. She looked at the ceiling first, then lifted her hands to rub her eyes and stared at her own fingers in confusion. Lilith slowly touched her brow and then her fingers curled and she dragged her hands roughly over the left side of her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s gone,” Timber said, smiling, “it burned off during the exorcism.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith let out a gasp when she heard the other woman’s voice and quickly sat up, pressing her back to the headboard of the bed, eyes shining silver and claws out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lilith…” Timber whispered, raising her hands in front of her to show she meant no harm, “It’s me. Timber. Do you remember me…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly Lilith nodded, still not saying anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timber smiled and took a step forward, only to receive a loud growl from the other woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright… I’m not going to hurt you, Lilith. Are you in pain? Can you talk with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it gone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The demon? Yes, we believe so, unless you still feel it…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith frowned, and then shook her head no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good” Timber smiled “Your friends should be back at any moment, they're dealing with Lucian- Silverback”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has the Vade Maecum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know, you told us. Do you know what he’s planning to do with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith shook her head “Whatever it is, it’s bad. Really bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timber nodded slowly “Well, we’ll take care of it later, right now, you need to focus on yourself. How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hungry. Thirsty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you walk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith got up from the bed and slowly took a step forward, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, why don’t we get you changed and then we can go to the kitchen and get something for you to eat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timber walked to Lilith’s wardrobe and opened it, taking out a long dress and holding it up for her. Lilith raised her eyebrow, looking it up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna wear that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong with it?” Timber frowned “Tundra made sure all of you had the finest of clothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a dress. Why can’t I wear pants like you- Uh, trousers, sorry, we’re in England right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Tintagel.” Timber smiled, going back to the wardrobe and taking out a pair of trousers like the ones she was wearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tintagel? Like in King Arthur?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes!” She grinned, and then frowned “The stories of King Arthur managed to outlive us? You know about him, but you didn’t hear stories about us, the knights?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...” Lilith nodded, rubbing her temples while Timber placed the clothes over a chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe this” Timber scoffed “And Arthur couldn’t even shapeshift!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, he was real?!” Lilith gasped, taking off the white nightgown they had changed her into, and starting to put on the clothes Timber had set aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very much so. My brother told me when I was young.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Lilith said, unable to keep the sarcasm off her voice. She finished putting the pants on and then swayed in place, falling sit on the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a bit dizzy” She said, slowly putting on the undershirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s understandable, you just died and came back to life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Lilith nodded, finishing dressing and getting up “And I need some food, let’s go.” She said, leaning into Timber for support as they walked out of the room.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith hadn’t eaten or drank in so long that she felt like biting off the hand of anyone who interfered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tintagel’s bread was a little too heavy and tasted more sour than she’d like but it would do. The meat was too salty, but the wine was very sweet and married it well. Water tasted ten times better, somehow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened another bread and grabbed a bloody piece of meat, stuffing it in the bread and spreading butter all over it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodness, Lil!” Randall’s voice broke her out of it and she looked up, cheeks stuffed with food, her knife still up in the air. Timber was seating just one seat away from her, looking nothing short than mesmerized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s really hungry” the knight explained to Randall, who waved her off and grabbed Lilith’s head with both his hands, pulling her in to plant a kiss on top of her head. He circled the table to sit on her left and she realized he wasn’t alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack, Hamish and Gabrielle followed suit, all eyes on her, stupid smiles on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt a sudden wave of anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, because I’ve been half starved by the </span>
  <em>
    <span>demon</span>
  </em>
  <span> possessing me” Lilith retorted, glaring at them and chugging the wine to wash down the food. Her eyes went from her friends’ face to Gabrielle’s and Lilith’s anger somehow reduced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks blushed and Lilith squeezed the bread between her fingers. She was… Ashamed? Gabrielle was the one who should be ashamed! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi…” Gabi said sheepishly, waving and looking between them, “I can go if you want-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, stay” Lilith scoffed and looked down at her plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Hamish’s hand was on top of her, concern written all over those big blue eyes of his, “Lilith, we need you to be honest, how are you feeling? Are you… alone?” he gestured to her head and Lilith shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel normal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normal didn’t exactly cover it. She felt like all limbs on her body had fallen asleep and she was trying to make them all move with sheer willpower, except it was ten times harder than normal. Her body didn’t feel like her own. Her grip was either too strong or so delicate that the metal chalice had slipped and fallen, covering Timber’s boots in cherry red. She didn’t trust her body, but most importantly, she didn’t trust </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The unwavering trust bond they had shared once was gone. She still loved her friends, still liked them - Still felt bad when she saw Randall’s smile slip or the concern wrinkle between Jack’s eyebrows, or the way that Hamish inched closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But trust them with her life? Falling back knowing that they would catch her? That was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… No more demon?” Randall asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Just me, alone in my head. But at this point I’m used to it” She scoffed, taking a large bite of her sandwich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry we didn’t notice” Hamish was the first one to say “Our heads were somewhere else, there was a lot going on and the demon’s behaviour passed unnoticed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course it did. Because it’s how you guys saw me, right? My behaviour isn’t different from a demon’s behaviour to you? I’m just as angry, just as impulsive and just as rude? You know, if I’m not that different from it, you shouldn’t have even bothered bringing me back from hell!” She yelled, getting up with her wine and sandwich clutched in each hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t true!” Randall got up too. “Every waking hour since you’ve been gone has been hell!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really? You didn’t seem like you were in hell when you were playing knight with Greybeard the other day. Or dancing and drinking with the demon when we got here! You were in hell?! Then what do you call being alone in a cold, dark room, seeing someone else control what you do and what you say without being able to do anything?! Being tired and hungry and not being able to do anything about it?! If </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> were in hell, where was </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lilith, you’re not being fair. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed </span>
  </em>
  <span>someone to get you back. I’d have killed anyone to get you back! And when you got back we were so fucking happy! We noticed you were acting weird but we thought it was because of the mark, not because you were locked in your own head. Are you going to tell me this would have been your first thought if the situation was reversed?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith slammed down the chalice, spilling wine everywhere, and threw the sandwich back on the plate. Then she raised her hands in front of him and yelled “I DON’T HAVE TO BE FUCKING FAIR! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>DIED</span>
  </em>
  <span>! You </span>
  <em>
    <span>saved </span>
  </em>
  <span>me in the last fucking second! If it wasn’t for Timber, I’d still be in my head, dead!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we got you back… You’re okay now...” Hamish said quietly “You’re alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I?!” Lilith growled, thumping her chest, “I don’t feel alive!”,  her eyes went silver and the transformation quickly overtook her body, ripping her clothes apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her arms elongated and the claws sprung out over her nails’ bed. Her spine seemed to grow twice as long and her nose went forward, twisting and turning into the muzzle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith growled and startled a cook who had just walked into the empty dining room. The woman let out a yell and ran out of the room, but no one even heard her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, all eyes were on Lilith. Lilith’s wolf form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stocky, large brown werewolf that should’ve been there was gone. Instead she was extremely skinny, with scars covering her body and patches of no fur going down her back. One of her eyes had gone milky white. She was missing teeth and instead of standing tall, she let out a painful whine and fell forward, on all fours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lilith…?” Timber whispered, horrified and kneeling down. She reached out, carefully to place a hand between the werewolf’s ears, but instead Lilith jerked back, baring her teeth in a fit of anger, only to quickly let out a whimper and curl up on herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randall stumbled back, not forward, and tipped over his chair, making it fall on the stone floor with a loud noise. He kept moving, putting as much distance between them as possible and hyperventilating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack gasped and then approached Lilith carefully, getting right in front of her face and showing her his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey… Lil, I’m not gonna hurt you…” he said, gently, still with his palms up, “Lil, you have to change back…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf moved an inch closer, hit his hand with her muzzle and then put a heavy paw over Jack’s knee. She sunk her claws on his thigh and Jack let out a yell, but Lilith let out a growl on the back of her throat and kept going. Testing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna hurt you-” Jack said through his clenched teeth, still with his hands up, “Lil, you’re hurting me. Please, stop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The werewolf removed her paw, whimpered and then moved closer, shoving her muzzle on his face and huffing affectionately.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack’s got a way with dogs.” Gabrielle commented off hand, only to be on the receiving end of Lilith’s fury. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck-” Hamish exclaimed, grabbing Gabrielle’s arm and shoving her behind him just as Lilith turned around and got on top of the table, clawing the air where the other woman had previously been on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously Gabrielle!?” Jack yelled, standing up too. The puncture wounds on his thigh had already healed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith hadn’t given up yet. She got down from the table, then moved from the four paws to her bipedal stand and tried to circle Hamish, silver eyes focused on the short girl hidden behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lil- Lilith, stop!” Hamish snapped and she growled and then clawed at him, grabbing the front of his shirt and throwing him out of her way. As a werewolf, even weak as she was, she was stronger than a human and Hamish hit the wall next to them, letting out a painful groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith kept moving, now without any obstacle on her path to Gabrielle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lilith, don’t make me hurt you…” Gabi said, voice shaking, but she had grabbed a knife from the dinner table and was holding it up to her palm, “Please. I don’t wanna hurt you-” Gabrielle kept stumbling back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The werewolf huffed, as if saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>“as if”</span>
  </em>
  <span> and kept moving forward, baring her teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle cut her palm and held it in front of Lilith, the little line of blood acting as a threat, “Stop!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>LIlith raised her paw to rip out her throat and downed it, realizing two things at the exact same moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle didn’t try to use a spell to save herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith’s paw fur was covered in blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused it an inch away from Gabrielle’s neck and brought the paw closer to her face, watching it shift from wolf to human. Her hand was covered in blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… How…?” she turned to Jack. She had only used her claws, hadn’t she? “Jack…?!” Lilith called, panicked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her, then to her bloody hand and down to his thigh, then finally looked up, away from Lilith, “Shit- Hamish!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith turned her head so fast she went blind for a second, before her vision cleared and she saw what had shocked Jack. Hamish was sitting down on the floor, next to the wall she had thrown him against. His shirt was torn open and there were four bloody cuts on his chest. They went from one side to the other, and looked very deep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was the damn incantation?!” Timber was saying beside him, holding a small knife against her palm. Jack leaped over the table and crouched in front of Hamish, immediately cutting his hand and casting the healing incantation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wounds healed up but Lilith was still in shock, looking between her hand and her friend. She was angry at them, yes, but she didn’t mean to hurt them like this. This is what the demon would have done. Not her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm… Lilith…?” Gabrielle whispered behind her, pulling Lilith out from her thoughts and making her look up at the other girl. Gabrielle took off the large coat she was wearing and held it up “You’re naked. Here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith nodded, accepting it and putting it up “I’m sorry” She whispered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to apologize” Gabi answered. Looking behind her, where Randall was still leaning on the wall and looking like he had seen a ghost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was helping Hamish up, while the taller man breathed in deeply, clutching his torn shirt which was covered in blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all my fault” Lilith murmured to herself, sitting down at the table again and running her fingers over the claw marks on the wood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re hurt, Lil” Hamish said, looking up at her “And angry. We failed you as your friends and your pack. You have all the right to be mad at us. But we’ll still be here for you. You’re our family.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Lord Crain had knocked out Greybeard with the incantation, he had carefully guided the blonde man out of the dungeons and through the North Wing, which was mostly populated by the Order members, the ones who hated the Knights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they had parted ways, not before Lord Crain had looked at Lucian sternly and not so subtly reminded him of his duties as the possible throne heir and to not forget those who had helped him during his moment of need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Currently he was hiding himself in the cabin, the one he had previously used as a hide out while interrogating the demons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the best place, but he wouldn’t stick around for long. All he needed was to do one more thing then he would be on his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The place was dark, smelling like mold from being closed off when Lucian was away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped in and walked straight to the firepit, poking his hand with a blade just enough to draw a droplet of blood and then pointing at the pit, “‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Inflammetur”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A roaring orange fire started and Lucian saw —getting a little startled but forcing himself to show no emotion — a demon on the opposite side of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They couldn`t be older than twenty years old and the demon mark looked inflamed against his dark skin. They wore the face of a young man, carefully not displaying any emotion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lord”, the demon said, kneeling and holding up a clothed object. Silverback crossed the room quickly and opened the layers of fabric protecting the book, smiling when he saw the Vade Maecum Infernal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran his fingers over the edge of the pages and then gestured for the demon to stand up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gather the others. We must begin the recruiting of sacrifices tonight.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lilith took a deep breath, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the rim of the wooden bathtub, sliding down until her nose was barely above water. Even after a night of sleep, she didn’t feel like her body was hers yet. She still felt numb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lilith?” Jack’s voice echoed from the other side of her door, followed by a soft knock “We’re meeting to talk about Silverback and stuff… The other knights want to meet you… And they have a few questions too… If you could, uhm, can you join us?” She didn’t give him an answer “Well, we’ll be in the meetings room if you want to…” He stood there for a moment more and then left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dipped down, completely into the water and stayed there until she couldn’t hold her breath anyl onger, then emerged with a deep breath and sat up. Lilith reached for the small bench beside the tub and picked up a small circular case that held a mirror, the only one in her room, and looked at it, seeing her reflection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hair was a bit longer, reaching her shoulders. The little bangs she had had also grown, getting in front of her eyes. The blue streaks had faded away, leaving only her discolored, blond hair. She didn't recognize that person anymore. All she saw was the demon, black eyes and wicked smile looking back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith grabbed a small knife and held it up against a strand of hair, determined to cutting it back to the length it was before she was pulled into hell, but that didn’t feel right. She needed something more comforting, familiar. So she cut her palm instead, placing her hand over her head and closing her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mutatio</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She whispered, looking into the mirror again and smiling. She was Lilith again.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you located the Lords that helped Lucian escape?” Tundra asked, looking out the window and to the large forest beyond the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grey and I looked all over the castle, they were nowhere to be found,” Johanna answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They most likely followed Lucian” Tundra sighed, turning to Timber “Did Lilith say anything else about his plans?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No” Timber shook her head “She said she didn’t know. Just that he wanted the book.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he manages to perform the incantation, he could do anything.” Hamish said from his seat on the table and Jack frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he needs to sacrifice his first born son… Does he have any kids?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sure hope not,” Greybeard scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Can</span>
  </em>
  <span> he do it if he doesn’t have a child?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not know” Tundra turned around “But I don’t want to wait and find out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to know what he’s planning to do, so we can stop him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great plan, Jack, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>exactly are gonna find that out?” Randall crossed his arms</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could try his journal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the room froze and turned towards the door, where Lilith was standing. Her hair was back at how it used to look like when Jack first met her. It was loose and only the top part of it was tied back and away from her face. She was wearing knee high boots with leather pants, a white loose shirt and a brown vest, once again almost a copy of Timber’s clothing, making the knight smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lilith-” Randall started, but she didn’t look at him, walking in the room and towards Tundra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The journal you used to exorcise me. When Jack and I found it in the future it had a lot of personal writings too. Like his day and night activities. Maybe he was stupid enough to write his big evil plan on it too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s got a point” Jack nodded, taking a moment before moving his eyes from his friend to the knight “Seriously, the guy wrote anything in his diary. Do you have it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s in my chambers” Tundra nodded “I’ll go fetch it right away.” She said, walking towards the door but stopping just in front of Lilith “I’m Katerina. You can call me Tundra. It’s very nice to finally meet you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too” Lilith smiled, shaking the older woman’s hand “It’s an honor to meet all of you.” She said, looking at the rest of the knights “I apologise for any harm the demon made on my behalf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't apologize for a demon," Katerina berated her lightly, squeezing Lilith's hand, "you're here now and that's all that matters."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that said, Tundra excused herself off the room and vanished down the halls. Lilith looked around uneasily. She could tell the other knights wanted to approach her  - Timber had talked about them extensively - and that her own friends wanted to speak with her, hug her, anything. Yet, no one took a step closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank God you fixed your hair" Gabrielle broke the heavy silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith slowly turned to Gabrielle and Randall winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to talk about timing” He whispered, fully expecting Lilith to yell again and pounce on Gabrielle, but it never happened. Instead, both women just stared at each other, until Lilith opened a small smile, looking away and to the knights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m Lilith.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greybeard took a step closer, taking her hand and planting a kiss to her knuckles “Greybeard, at your disposal, my lady”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith smiled weakly at the knights, but she felt like the glamour, the spark of meeting them had vanished. It was something about watching a demon get to do it first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goddammit we're magic, are we not?" Randall spoke up suddenly, shifting on his feet, "why don't we use a... I don't know, magical GPS to find the dude? We find him, eat his heart, feast and beer?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's a GPS?" Greybeard frowned and Lilith rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think they must've tried a tracking spell already, Randall."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have” Alpha nodded “He must have done an invisibility incantation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a spell that can make us invisible?!” Randall gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Physically invisible only with a greater sacrifice. But I imagine he used one instead to block our tracking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you guys really not think he was evil?” Gabrielle said “I knew something was off the second I saw him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really?” Jack rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She crossed her arms, raising her chin up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucian can be… Difficult. Reclusive… But he has never done anything remotely close to this” Alpha sighed, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is hungry for power” Johanna said “We’ve always known it. He doesn’t do well taking orders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greybeard let out a chuckle “You’re all minimizing what he’s done, my friends. Lucian has been a pain in our arses since the start. He’s rude and inconsiderate. Never spends more time with us than he has to. He thinks we are his own personal cavalry-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grey-” Johanna tried to interrupt him, but he didn’t notice, walking to the window Tundra had been looking out from and glaring at the forest below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He only ever thought of himself. Never cared about any of us. Used us. Played us. Turned the whole castle against us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greybeard-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If the time comes and we have to fight him, he won’t hesitate in killing us. He doesn’t care-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greybeard, stop!” Johanna yelled and he finally turned around, frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” Timber said, hugging herself and looking down, walking out of the room. Once the door was closed Johanna glared at the younger man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a heavy sigh and ran over his face, but made no movement to follow Timber out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Watch your mouth" Johanna said, tiredly, "he was nice to Timber, she doesn't need to hear this." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's not some child and he was never nice to her" Greybeard said bitterly, but ducked his head, ashamed of his behavior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright uhm...." Gabrielle said loudly, breaking the silence, "as entertaining as this is, let's focus on finding blondie, alright?" </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Timber sharpened her sword, pushing the stone against the blade until she saw sparks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had Greybeard meant that? That Lucian had used all of them from the start? Was she nothing more than a convenient fuck to the man, meaning little more than the whores he paraded with during feasts? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey..." Lilith's voice broke her thoughts and Timber jumped out of her skin, startled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lilith... I thought you were inside, with the others..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got tired of sitting there while they looked at me like some broken toy or a cute bunny they can't wait to squeeze" Lilith shrugged and picked up a sword, "you're really good at this..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd have to be, I learned how to do that before I could manage the weight of a sword" Timber said, trying to be humorous but failing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith opened a small smile, looking around "You make all the weapons by yourself?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mostly, yes. They had another smith in the castle before I came, but his work was rubbish, so the knights come to me now instead of him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you teach me? How to use a sword?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be happy to" Timber finally smiled, putting her sword down and walking to the barrel where she stored the wooden swords for training "I have a question" She asked, while handing the sword to Lilith, who nodded as a sign for her to go on "None of you seem to have any knowledge of how to wield a sword... Is it not common practice in the future? What kind of weapon does your country's army use to battle?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith let out a chuckle at the unexpected question, "Oh yeah... No, we don't use swords. They're mostly decoration or a very fancy sport now... Then, I mean. We use guns." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guns" Timber repeated and Lilith nodded, taking it as a sign to go on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a machine that shoots metal bullets, from a distance..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like a bow?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but they don't need to be loaded at every bullet, like a crossbow, and they're automatic. As long as you press the trigger -" Lilith mimicked a trigger press, "they shoot." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forever?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As much ammunition you loaded in, yes" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timber's eyes went huge and she raised her eyebrows, "it must be a constant slaughter." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith nodded, "Yes", then she looked down and squeezed her hands, "Can I ask you a question back?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, Lilith... You're my champion, there's no need to hold yourself back with me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith still seemed nervous, however, "why me? Why you? Why did you become a werewolf, why did you pick me? I'm... I'm a lousy champion, Timber."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timber frowned, turning around once they got to the courtyard and facing Lilith "Why do you say so?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's like they said- Why they didn't see me apart from a demon. I'm-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Impulsive? Reckless? Driven by heart not by your mind?" Timber smiled "My family used to say the same thing about me. I always thought them to be negative traits, but the knights made me see they weren't. I know I belong here, with them, even if sometimes I feel like I'm not enough." She sighed "I became a werewolf because I had to. It was the only way I could help my family. Ran in the middle of the night because I knew if they knew they would have stopped me. I was thinking with my heart and my emotions, but I knew then it was the right choice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you regret it?" Lilith asked after a moment and Timber shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would have done it again a million times" She smiled, shaking the memories out from her mind and getting into a fighting stance "Shall we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They parred for twenty minutes before Lilith declared defeat. She could tell Timber was going easy on her, almost too easy, but her body was still weak and all the moving around was making her parched and dizzy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim beamed, walking her champion to a nearby bench and grabbing her own canteen of water, "here you go, Lilith." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why- Why Silverback?" Lilith coughed, taking a sip of the water, "You're Timber... You're a champion, you're an amazing sword fighter, you're- Why him, of all options?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timber frowned, taken back by the girl's question "How did you-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The demon saw you two together... I saw it too" Lilith shrugged</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timber sighed, resting her elbows on her knees and leaning forward on the bench "I've been asking myself the same question all day..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you reached an answer?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... He made me feel like I was special" The knight said, looking down "Out of all the lords, Lucian was the only one that was sweet and nice to me. I guess I was foolish to believe him, but the hearts want what it wants, doesn't it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith hummed, looking out into the distance</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you ever been in love?" Timber asked, looking up at her champion</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know" Lilith answered honestly, shaking her head, "There was this girl once... I liked her... A lot. We were 'best friends'" she snorted at the dumb title and Timber giggled too, "but we weren't really. I told her everything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What- What happened to this lady...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She was a member of the Order and I got kicked out... She memory wiped me." Lilith cringed at the fact, "Then later I met this guy and he was... So sweet. I was all wrong, you know? When they wipe your memories, the emotions don't go away. I was furious all the time, but Randall- He's so upbeat and positive, what a dumbass... And I love being around him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But is it love?" Timber asked softly, thinking of the tall young man. How he had brought Lilith back from the dead and how he held Gabrielle a little tenderly, a little more softly than he should. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess... I don't know. When I came back from Hell, before the demon took over, everything was heightened, you know? And I thought I was in love with him then, but he was with Gabrielle and I hated him for it. Now... Now I just feel empty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timber nodded and then frowned a bit as she thought of the girl's words "I used to share a room with my brothers for years, when we were kids. It left quite a small space for each of us but it was what we were used to. Then they both joined the king's army and I found myself all alone in there. Suddenly the room felt huge and quiet and cold, a complete contrast to before... Do you think, perhaps, this emptiness you feel has to do with the demon? You said that your emotions were heightened. You had another voice in your mind for weeks, it doesn't matter how evil it was, it was still there, taking space. Now it's gone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith bit down her lip and then nodded, "What does it make of me, Timber? The fact that I'm incomplete without a demon who was killing and torturing me for days...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timber shook her head "You're not incomplete, Lilith. You were just used to a different reality. Give yourself a couple of days to adjust to your old self again. Don't be so hard on yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith agreed quietly and then squeezed Timber's hand in between hers, smiling "When I became a werewolf... After I had my memories wiped and then Hamish recruited me. I just wanted to belong, so bad... He took me to this chest room and then your chest opened to me. I always loved you a little bit for picking me... Thank you. For sheltering me and giving me home when no one else would. Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timber blushed, smiling and squeezing her champion's hand back "I haven't done it yet, but it'll be my honour to have you as my future champion, Lilith. You're very welcome."</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle didn't know exactly how to explain what she was feeling. It was a unique blend of loneliness, guilt and worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with Randall around, she felt like they were in different wavelengths. His thoughts were inwards, trying to decode his feelings and Gabrielle's worries were outwards, she was past her insecurities and fears, but trying to deal with others.... For once trying to think of others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was wandering in the Castle, having successfully avoided Jack and Midnight, and the girl pulled her cape tighter around her. The sun was just setting and the shadows of the torches elongated on the walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned a corner, to the most used feast room, and found it empty. No one was dining tonight, even with the food all laid out to get cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle grabbed a cluster of grapes and walked out of the room, looking around. Tintagel was silent for once, no heavy footsteps echoing, no male voices clamoring and talking in old English... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HEy!" Lilith gasped, turning the corner and hitting Gabrielle by accident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller girl took a step backwards, blinking in surprise as some of the grapes she was holding fell and rolled on the stone floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry" They both said at the same time, staring at each other as they realised exactly who it was they bumped into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lilith" Gabrielle said, taking another step back, eyes wide with worry and fear. There was no one around to help if Lilith decided to attack her, and, although Gabrielle knew she wasn't a damsel in distress -far from it-, she wasn't willing to harm the other girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh would you cut it out?" Lilith scoffed, hugging herself self consciously, "I'm not going to bite your head off or something" she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, albeit it was clear how uncomfortable she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you put that in writing?" Gabrielle bit back without thinking and pressed her eyes closed, silently cursing. If she could keep her mouth shut just once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith snorted and opened a weak smile, "Yeah okay..." she lowered herself to grab the fallen grapes, "what are you doing here all alone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle shrugged, grabbing other grapes that had rolled farther away "Just looking around. You?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looking for the kitchen. I'm starving and this place is a maze."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm... I can help if you want? I just came back from the dining room..." Gabi offered, unsure if this was overstepping or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith's face lit up, "Please" she said dramatically and Gabrielle turned on her heel quickly, leading the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of awkward silence, so Gabrielle turned around, hair whipping behind her, "How's- How's your day been...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith looked at her, frowned, and ignored the question "Is this place always so silent? That's creepy..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm, no, I guess they might all be on the other wing..." Gabrielle bit down on her lip, "Have you..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I didn't see Randall", Lilith answered and Gabi frowned and glared at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me? I was going to ask if you talked with Timber about your wolf."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, oh. Believe you or not, my life doesn't revolve around one trash boy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith raised her eyebrow, biting down a smile and then sighing "No, we didn't talk about the hide. But it probably just needs a bit of time to heal and adjust."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle hummed, opening the door to the dining room and Lilith gasped at the sight, immediately grabbing a plate and piling up food, then sitting down and starting to eat. Gabrielle stood awkward by the door and then gestured to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you- Should I leave?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No-" Lilith said immediately, then swallowed the food in her mouth and cleared her throat "I mean- You can stay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle nodded and then sat down straight across Lilith, picking at her nails. She was in a dire need of a manicure... And pedicure... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How come you're Midnight now?" Lilith snapped her out of her thoughts, "No one has told me yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- uhm- Well... I was-" Gabrielle sighed "I'll be honest with you, okay? I was trying to destroy your chest so they couldn't bring you back from hell and then Midnight's chest started moving, I got closer and the thing jumped out and lunged towards me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith dropped her fork on the table and stared at the other girl "You- You tried to stop them from bringing me back?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, and I'm sorry, okay?" Gabrielle groaned "I'm sorry. I was a bitch, and I was angry and jealous and you didn't deserve it. It was a mistake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith kept staring at Gabrielle for a long moment, until she said "Anything else you wanna apologise for?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle blushed and looked away, "Okay, uhm- While we're at it... I'm sorry for torturing you with the gauntlet and I'm sorry for using the kill-everything knife on you... I don't really have an explanation, I wanted to get ahead, I wanted power and my ego got the better of me..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith raised her eyebrows and Gabi let out an unhappy whine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry for fucking the guy you like too..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nevermind Randall, don't you wanna apologize for trying to burn down the wolf den?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously?" Gabrielle wrinkled her nose adorably, "That place is a falling apart anywa-" she stopped short when Lilith glared at her more, "I'm sorry for trying to burn down your house."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith let out a satisfied hum and then went back to eating "It's your house too now, you better learn to love it"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle raised her eyebrow and perked up on her seat "You mean you forgive me for everything?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah... I guess some time being possessed by a demon gave me a change of heart- But if you turn your back on any of us I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> personally kill you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Noted" Gabrielle nodded, biting down a smile. Was this it now? Was she finally completely accepted into the pack? She couldn't deny it felt really good "Truce?"she said, lifting her hand and offering it to the other girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith looked at it for a moment and then smiled, shaking Gabi's hand "Truce."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle beamed, pouring herself and Lilith a glass of wine and then filling up her own plate with food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you really decide to trap me in hell for all eternity just because you were, what? Jealous of Randall?" Lilith said in a teasing manner "Seriously?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Gabrielle shrieked, offended, "I mean, I thought of it, yeah- You were gone for so long, I didn't think you'd actually be back and well... And Randall was spending so much time talking about it, thinking about it-" she let out a scoff, "but then I saw your chest and you had carved your name on it... And I remembered you were a person and that you were trapped..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww, you felt bad!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith chuckled, sipping the wine "So... How are you dealing with Midnight? The hide, I mean, not the actual knight- Although, tell me about her too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Midnight's great!" Gabrielle squealed and all walls vanished, "She's teaching me how to fight, I'm trying to teach her spells, but she's not really... She sucks at them. Majorly blows it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but have you seen her punch someone? She's such a badass and she's so pretty and-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds like you have a crush there" Lilith scoffed, smiling and Gabrielle blushed and glared at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Tundra would kill me- Uhm, you asked about the hide, right? It was horrible at the start. After Alyssa and everything, I didn't trust it, but now that I know Midnight... It's just easy to follow the wolf, because I know it's her..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith nodded "I get that... Timber is awesome too, though, very different from what I pictured."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a loud, high-pitched whistle, echoing on the walls of the dining room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell?" Lilith groaned, covering her ears. For a split second she wished she didn't have her super-hearing back. Of course, the thought quickly vanished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle groaned "That'd be Tundra's way of saying meeting time" She downed the rest of the wine and got up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith let out a groan and grabbed her plate, "Okay, let's go." </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" Randall asked, all but bursting into the meeting room, Jack and Hamish hot in his heels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was  already there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We finally put together all of Lucian's plan and it isn't... It isn't pretty", Grey said, tiredly. He was standing as far away from Timber as the room allowed and looked incredibly guilty. By the table, Tundra was writing a lengthy letter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's the fucking plan, then?" Jack groaned, "Let me guess, he wants to raise Satan? Is Satan even real?" he looked between his friends and Hamish shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess whoever runs the demon helm-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not that" Lilith interrupted, glaring at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it, then?" Jack asked, less aggressively this time, while Randall frowned, looking at Lilith and Gabrielle, sitting comfortably next to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alpha turned the journal around and slid it across the table, towards where the boys were standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need to do something. Fast." Grey said while Jack picked the book up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since the lords are apparently on Lucian's side, I'm writing to the Grand Magus." Tundra said "We won't be able to defeat them by ourselves."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Them?" Randall said, finally turning and looking at the knights "You're saying ten werewolves are gonna lose against a handful of magicians?" He scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Lords aren't what worries me," Tundra said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit" Jack gasped, exchanging a glance with Hamish, who was reading the journal over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give me this-" Randall scoffed, realizing he was the only one left in the dark. He grabbed the journal and started reading through Silverback's ugly handwriting, "He's... He's opening a portal..." he realized, immediately recognizing the spell, since it was the very same they had used to bring Lilith back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's opening a large portal" Hamish pointed out and Randall shook his head, then blanched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's going to need a sacrifice. If- If he wants to actually control the portal, he'll need to sacrifice a witch-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, we used an owl- Two" Jack pointed out and Randall shook his head, taking a step back and running his hand through his hair, worriedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you have to kill a witch..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Randall..." Hamish said slowly, turning to look at the young man, "What did you do? Who did you kill?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You killed someone to bring me back?" Lilith whispered, shocked and then Randall looked at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The lords" He said, the rest of color leaving his face, "They're not helping Silverback, they're chum. He's going to sacrifice them all."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vera hugged herself, pulling on the lapels of her coat to cover her neck. She could see her breath coming out in small clouds and her hands were shaking as she held her phone in front of her, the flashlight illuminating her way, and a shovel by her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been searching the woods all day, letting her gut guide her. She had no magic, no guidance, no map, nothing to indicate where Jack could have buried Alyssa’s body, only the knowledge that it hadn’t been too long ago. She was looking for a freshly dug grave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had started at the woods surrounding the Order’s headquarters and made her way around, towards the wolf den, as she figured her chances were bigger in that path, but still, nothing. The sun had set roughly two hours before, but Vera was set on finding it that night, she couldn’t wait any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tripped on a root and fell forward, phone jumping out of her hand and falling with the screen down on the dirt, thankfully. The shovel was heavier and fell down next to her. She had scrapped her palms and now her knees were dirty, but as Vera slowly pushed herself up, she realized she was on top of a fresh grave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, thank God for small miracles" she said bitterly and crouched down once more. She carefully folded her sleeves up and then grabbed the shovel, digging it on the recently roused soil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a shallow grave and Vera wrinkled her nose in disgust as she felt the shovel come in contact with a huge lump. She lowered herself again and pushed the dirt away with both hands, then her right hand met something cold and smooth and Vera's entire body reeled with horror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallowed down a groan and held her breath pushing the black clumps of dirt away from the face- "Betsy!?" Vera whispered, horrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed more of the dirt away, revealing two slashes on the woman's throat, claw marks. A werewolf had killed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?" She asked out loud but, of course, the woman couldn't answer. Vera sighed, sitting back on her knees and staring at the body "Well... That explains why you haven't showed up to bother me in some time..." She said, taking a deep breath and then pushing the dirt back over the body and getting up. She patted herself and grabbed her phone and shovel, and then continued walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t be far, Vera rationalized. They weren't exactly the brightest and Jack Morton had visited his Ethics Professor's grave frequently enough for her to notice. He must've buried Alyssa nearby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took twenty more minutes of stumbling in the dark until she found it. It was a lot more neater than Keppler's to say the least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deeper too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her half an hour to completely expose Alyssa's body. Her eyes were closed and her hands were folded over her stomach. She looked peaceful, Vera noted, reaching in and resting her hand over the dead girl's, staying like that, silent, for a long moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry" Vera whispered, closing her eyes. Even with everything the young girl had done, all the arguments they had had, Vera knew Alyssa was an intelligent woman, a great practitioner with a bright future if only she had followed the right path. She didn't deserve what had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera opened her eyes and examined the young girl for one last time, brushing a strand of blond hair away from her face and frowning when she noticed a thin silver chain around her neck, disappearing under her shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older woman carefully lifted the chain and pulled it out, bringing her phone's flashlight closer to see what was hanging. It was a key, small, probably for a padlock. With it there was a plastic tag, and on it it was written: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Norwich Self Storage A87</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is this...?" She pulled hard on the chain and stuffed the key in her pocket. She would figure out what was that later, right now she had more pressing issues at hand, such as destroying the heart of one of her best students. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had brought lighter fluid and a lighter and Vera really hoped it was enough, since she could feel her skin crawling at the idea of doing anything more gruesome than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath, getting up and brushing the dirt off her clothes, then taking the lighter fluid from her purse and pouring it over the girl's body, dumping the whole bottle. Vera then dug in her bag for the lighter, stepping away from the grave and picking up a dry leaf from the floor. She lit it on fire, watching it burn for a second before throwing it on the body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It caught fire instantly, first just burning through the fluid before reaching Alyssa. Vera sat back down on the grass, staring at the flames. It took a long time but eventually the fire reached Alyssa’s heart, and as it burned Vera felt it, the magic coming back to her. Her heart raced and it was like she was being recharged, like she just had three cups of coffee, and was more energetic than she had been for a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera grabbed her pocket knife and cut her palm, whispering </span>
  <em>
    <span>“sepelite.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The dirt Vera had taken from the grave slid back in, covering the body and putting the fire out. The Magus smiled, tearing up a bit as she was able to perform magic again. She cut her palm again and said </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Rosa flore caeruleo”</span>
  </em>
  <span> and immediately a bush of blue roses grew over the pile of dirt, marking the final resting place of Alyssa Drake.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The lords" He said, the rest of color leaving his face, "They're not helping Silverback, they're chum. He's going to sacrifice them all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tundra’s eyes went wide and she fell back on the chair “How- How many demons will he be able to cross into our helm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, but we opened a portal by using an owl- the portal was already opened when we brought Lilith back” Jack said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It opened because of the tartarus eruption-” Hamish said and Jack nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which was a substitute for the sacrifice...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After it opened it allowed for one demon to pass through at a time, with some time in between them” Randall said, still staring blankly at nowhere “So if one sacrifice equals one demon-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many lords helped Lucian?” Tundra asked Greybeard and the man sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five or six…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tundra nodded “So, if he plans on building an army, he’s going to need a bit of time to gather all the demons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he hasn’t made the sacrifices yet or we’d have heard the ringing.” Gabrielle pointed out and, as soon as she was done, all of them winced in pain, including the knights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The loud and high pitched ringing echoed in their ears for what felt like ages, until it abruptly stopped and screams started to echo from outside the windows. They all rushed to it, just in time to see a big wave of energy pass through the forest. It started in one spot and it grew in all directions, forming a circle. As the wave passed, the trees, bushes, flowers and all plant life dried out and turned brown, dying. The birds and all animal life in the area burned into ashes and fell to the ground. The wave reached for about half a mile and then stopped, almost reaching the village.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spoke too soon” Gabrielle murmured while Tundra stumbled back in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s starting… We don’t have much time. We must prepare for battle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the letter to the Grand Magus?” Midnight frowned “We don’t have nearly enough force to battle the demons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if she sent the letter now, it won’t reach him in time. We must fight on our own,” Alpha said, raising his chin and setting his jaw “Johanna? What are our odds?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slim… They are immortal beings. We don’t have the slightest clue on how to kill them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do,” Randall piped in, finally getting his head straight and looking at the knights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had weapons to kill them- Like the one Vera was going to use to send Rogwan back to hell- And the sword you used to kill the demons that passed through the portal… But they couldn’t be normal, there must be a spell cast on them for them to be able to do so” Hamish said, grabbing Lucian’s journal back from Randall and flipping through the pages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Either way, we don’t have a choice.” Tundra said, clearing her throat and straightening her back “Prepare for battle. Johanna?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gregor, gather the supplies and prepare the horses with Richard. Timber, Grey, we need armour, weapons. Prepare anything sharp you can get your hands on and bring them over to the library. Kat and I will be looking for the spell to enchant them.” She walked closer to Hamish, grabbing the journal from his hands “Champions, the first battle is always the hardest. Get some rest, make sure your hides are strong. We’ll strike at dawn. Meet us in the courtyard then. Understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes” Timber, Greybeard, Tundra and Gregor said at the same time while the champions nodded, the reality finally settling in. The next day might be their last.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Timber pushed the door to her workshop open, quickly walking around it and gathering all useful weapons she could get her hands on. Swords, knives, sickles, anything with a blade. She threw them all over her table, then grabbed a sharpening stone and her stool, then sitting down.“Tim…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how to do it, you don’t need my instructions-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about what I said this morning. About Lucian-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you sorry? You spoke nothing but the truth.” Timber answered, not lifting her head to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I hurt your feelings, and for that I am truly sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to apologise, Grey” She sighed, finally looking up at him “You were right. And I needed to hear it. Lucian used me. I was naive to believe he actually had feelings for me. I didn’t see what was right in front of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t your fault. Don’t blame yourself, Tim, you did nothing wrong. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one doing all of it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> was an arse. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one blind enough not to realise how lucky he was to be loved by you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timber blushed and shook her head, "Love by me? That's...A bold statement" She said, looking away and getting back to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grey frowned, leaning next to her and grabbing a sharpening stone, "Are you saying you weren't in love with him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I cared about him... I fooled myself into thinking it was mutual, yes. But love? No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not even a little?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't love someone just a little, Grey. You either love them, or you don't. I never loved Lucian."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greybeard reached over the table, grabbing one of the two sickles sitting there and starting to sharpen it, "I... I'm happy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timber looked up to him, still blushing and frowned, "You are?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At least he didn't break your heart like that, love" Grey shrugged, running the sickle over the sharpening stone. Timber continued to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And this is the only reason you're happy my feelings weren't deeper?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped, holding the sickle steady and looking up at her, his eyes full of fondness and adoration "Tim... You know the other reason."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timber nodded, biting her lip and then letting out a frustrated sigh, "I... I can't say it back. You know that, right? Not yet. I love you, Grey... And I- I feel it too. This connection we share?" she looked at him, searching for assurance, "but I can't say I'm in love with you. Not now. Not when... After everything that just happened, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> happening."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know" He offered her a little smile, reaching in and taking her hand in his, squeezing it "I am not in a rush. Take all the time you need, Tim. And even if you never say it back, even if you don't feel the same, know that I'll always be here, by your side. I'll always love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes and squeezed his hand back, bringing it up to her lips and planting a kiss over his bruised knuckles, "I know... I do love you, Grey. I always will." </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a very silent walk from the meeting room back to their rooms. They could all feel each other’s fear and tension, but no one wanted to point it out. Breaking the ice with a joke also seemed wrong and they were all but ready to enter their own rooms and remain there until the sun came up the next morning, when Hamish let out a long sigh, turning around and facing his pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, we can’t just give each other the silent treatment and wake up tomorrow to maybe die. Come on.” He gestured for them to follow him towards the first room in the hallway, which was being used by Lilith. Everyone followed Hamish without question, except for the girl, who just stood outside with arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I have a choice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No" Jack scoffed, reaching forward and putting an arm around her shoulders, "you don't get a choice. We're not dying and not talking." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith glared at him, but let herself be guided inside the room. Once there, Hamish shut the door and she sat down on the bed, looking at her friends expectantly, "So?... Anyone's gonna talk?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle sat down next to her, both girls leaning back against the bed's headboard and Randall frowned "You two are... Good, now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup" Gabi nodded, chin up and proud "I apologised. She accepted it. You boys should take some notes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Really?" Jack repeated, dumbfounded and Lilith nodded. He raised his eyebrows, "Well then, I'm sorry!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For?" Lilith said coldly, crossing her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not realising you were being possessed by a demon for starters" Hamish sighed, sitting on an armchair beside the bed and Jack nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's really no excuse for that. We were horrible friends and we're really sorry, Lil..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're our family. We should have seen it sooner." Hamish completed and Lilith slowly nodded, shifting her eyes from the two men towards Randall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was willing to forget Hamish and Jack, they sounded genuinely sorry and worried. Jack didn't know her for as long as Hamish and Randall did, and Hamish really did look a bit distant from the rest of the pack in those past few weeks, overwhelmed by their surroundings and worried about his girlfriend back in the present. Randall though... He was the one that hurt Lilith the most. He knew her. He knew everything about her, he knew every habit she had and every preference she had. He had confessed he was in love with her. Even if he wasn't anymore, he would have noticed- he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> have noticed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not gonna say anything?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No" Randall shrugged, looking at his lap, "I don't have anything to say."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was taken back, shell shocked, "I'm sorry?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You... It doesn't matter if I apologize or not, Lil, I messed up. You died. Your hide is all fucked up. I messed up. Am I sorry? Of course I am, I never wanted to cause you any of this- But apologizing isn't gonna change that I didn't notice what was going on, that I gave the demon space-" he scoffed and looked at her, "I'm not apologizing, Lilith. I don't deserve your forgiveness."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A silence fell over the room, Randall and Lilith trying to figure out each other's emotions by their facial expressions and Hamish and Jack shifting on their seats in awkwardness, until Gabi let out a scoff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For fuck's sake, really Randall?" She slapped the back of his head, startling him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gabi- Ouch!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're probably gonna die tomorrow! Stop being a coward and just fucking apologize. We all know you're in love with her, you want this to be your last conversation?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randall looked away from Gabrielle, back to Lilith and she looked completely disarmed. Vulnerable even. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lil-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised a hand in front of her, shutting him up, "You don't get to decide for me who I forgive or not. You don't get to take the blame and put it all on yourself and make it some issue about you not being the hero of </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>story, Randall... Just- I was there. In my head, locked away. I fought it. I won. And if I want my best friends back... If I want you to apologize then..." She sniffed, glaring angrily at him, "I was denied agency in this story for too fucking long. You don't get to decide anything for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, leaning in and resting his elbows on his knees, looking into her eyes as he said "I'm sorry, Lilith"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith held his gaze for a long moment, before looking at Gabi, then at Hamish and then at Jack, all waiting for her next move, her decision. She relaxed, letting out a sigh and then slowly smiling at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I missed you guys. I want my family back. Thank you for apologising."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww man-" Randall cooed, finally getting up and grabbing Lilith's shoulders, pulling her into his chest and planting a kiss on top of her head, "group hug!" he announced, gesturing for the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle stood back and Lilith peered at her from under Randal's arm, opening a small smile, "you too. C'mon." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl immediately beamed and threw herself on them, squeezing both Hamish and Jack with her arms.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith opened her eyes later that night. The room was dark, all the candles having been burnt out and no light was coming from outside the windows either, except for the bright full moon in the sky. She couldn’t tell what had woken her, but she felt uneasy, like there was something important she needed to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully sitting up in bed, she looked at her friends around her. They had all talked until late and fell asleep on top of eachother like a dogpile. Randall was sleeping by her side and she only realised it then she had been resting her head on his chest. Jack was on his other side, with Gabi sleeping with her head on his stomach and legs tangled with Hamish’s, who was curled up at the foot of the bed. She wished that moment could last forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lilith…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A voice whispered, calling her attention. The girl whipped her head to the door, but no one was there. She closed her eyes, trying to sense the presence of anything either in the room or inside her mind but there was nothing, so Lilith slowly got up, walking towards the door and slowly pulling it open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hallway was dark as well so, after she had closed the door, she grabbed one of the torches hanging on the wall and pressed her nails to her palm, drawing blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Inflammetur”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The torch lit in flames and Lilith kept walking down the hall, letting her instincts guide her. She still didn’t really know how to navigate the castle and she was sure she’d have to use a spell to get back to the room, but she couldn’t stop herself from following the feeling. It was like something was calling for her, asking to be found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed a door open and the light entered the room, illuminating the grand library, but she really didn’t stop to appreciate the view, continuing on to the back of the room and then facing a small wooden door, which opened on its own when her hand was about to touch the handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She peered into the darkness, trying to see anything, but there was nothing but vast, never ending void. Lilith took a step back and glanced behind her. She put her torch on an empty wall sconce, leaving her hands free in case she needed them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if this was a mind trick? What if the demon hadn't fully left her? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello...?" Lilith whispered, looking around the empty, gigantic library. Nothing answered her, not even echo as her voice died on the thousands of books covering the walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fidgeted, pushed the door open a little further and tiptoed inside, patting around her to feel anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her right and left there were stone walls and Lilith took one more step further inside. When she felt no iron sconces on the walls she turned around to head back into the library and grab her torch, but the small door slammed shut just then, as if something had pushed it from behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith growled and slammed her fist on the door, with werewolf force, but it didn't budge. She had no choice but to move forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her eyes shining silver, she walked ahead, using her wolf senses to be able to see in the dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, werewolves saw in thermal signs and all she saw ahead of her was a curtain of cold blue. Lilith raised her hand in front of her eyes, letting out a small sigh of relief when she saw the orange, telling her her werewolf senses still were working. She took another step forward-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And her stomach sunk, air stopping on her throat as she realized too late it was a steep stairwell and she had just missed a step. She fell forward, claws out trying to grab on the stone walls' crevices to stop her from rolling down all the steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was futile and by the time Lilith stopped rolling and the world stopped twirling, her knees and hands were scrapped. She felt a few broken bones getting back into place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands were stained with blood and her leather pants a little ripped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck me, worst luck ever" Lilith groaned, crawling instead of getting up. With her hands ahead of her, she felt when she was no longer meeting humid, cold stone but instead warm wood. Lilith patted it in the dark, getting up very slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a door. Skinny and smelling strongly of moist wood. She wrinkled her nose and found its latch, pulling on it with all force. The door didn't move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Push, not pull" She mumbled, but that also didn't work. Lilith groaned and leaned forward, resting her forehead on the door and planting her bloody hand on it, "Really?" she whispered, defeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she heard the lock being unlocked and the wood moved under her, opening to a cavernous, impossibly large archive. No torches were lit, but the thermal signals on it were all over the place. Lilith could see things painted on the cavern's walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sigils" She realized with a chill, hugging herself and stepping in. She breathed in deeply and tasted the iron in the air. Blood, the archives smelt like blood and magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Lilith"</span>
  </em>
  <span> The voice whispered again, this time much louder and Lilith could tell it was coming from her left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She carefully and slowly walked towards the voice, trying not to touch or trip on anything. The room felt like it was infinite and just as she was thinking or turning back, she saw a large glowing orange object, her senses telling her this was what she was looking for. Lilith fastened the pace until she could make out the object better, gasping at it as she recognized it. The sword she had been able to remove from the stone when they stole the items from the reliquary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked closer to it, inspecting the object. The sword looked newer, gone were the rust marks or the dents into the metal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excalibur..." Lilith whispered, the history nerd in her flaring up. She reached in, touched the handle with her fingertips and then immediately pulled her hand back to her chest, as if it had burned. It hadn't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had once been able to release the sword from the rock, but that had been then... before Hell and before a demon was in her head. When she had been deserving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith wasn't sure if she could lift it now and, in case she wasn't, if she'd be able to deal with such a rejection. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Lilith"</span>
  </em>
  <span> The voice said once more, much louder and this time she jumped and turned around, trying to see in the dark. It felt like someone had spoken directly on her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sounded like Timber... But not really. Not Timber, the brilliant fighter and who sported a cheeky smile. Not that one. Timber in Lilith's head, the wolf that took over her when she turned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith took another deep breath. She could do this. She had survived a demon possession, come back from the dead. She could do this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out the air, she took a step forward and wrapped both hands around the handle, pulling on it. For one, gut churning, millisecond the sword didn't move, stuck in it. Then it released and propelled back with all force, blade reflecting torches, even though the place was in the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't believe it, not at all, but there it was, on her hands, choosing her as it's wielder. It was like the sword was made for her, the handle fit perfectly in her hand, the size was just right, the weight... Everything, including the wolf within her told her the sword was hers. And this time she didn't put it back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello!!<br/>Sorry it's been a while since we posted, we weren't feeling very inspired...<br/>We can't know for sure when we'll post another chapter, since creativity comes and goes, but rest assured we WILL keep writing this fic until it's over. As always, comments makes us more inspired and wanting to write more. We love hearing your thoughs of the story and characters, it really makes us happy. :)<br/>- Jo &amp; Val</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lilith leaned on the doorway of her bedroom chambers, looking into the gloom. The only illumination they had was the bright full moon outside of her window and the torches, slowly burning out in the hallway, bathing the ground in golden light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She studied her pack, memorizing their faces and listening in the noise of their breathing. It wasn't fair. She had just got them back, after so long... And she was about to lose them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith didn't fool herself thinking they'd survive tomorrow. She had (hadn't) barely survived one demon, a hoard? It was out of question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was unfair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled the door closed and slid down the hallway's wall, sitting on the cold ground. The scraps on her knees and hands, from falling at the archive, had healed, albeit her hands were still bloody, crumbly dried blood sticking between her fingers and on the handle of Excalibur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved the sword so it would rest on her lap, feeling its comforting weight. Lilith had known there was no way she'd charge into battle in her wolf form. Her hide was weak, having been pushed to the edge, so she had to rely on magic. There was some comfort in that too, knowing that before she was a werewolf, she had once been a practitioner and a damn good one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to her, the door opened and Gabi walked out, blinking sleepily and rubbing her face. The girl jumped when she saw Lilith sitting next to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Creepy much?" Gabrielle snapped, but there was no sass on her sleepy voice. She examined Lilith and then the sword, "Should I ask...? Where did you get that thing? Is that blood?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was a gift", Lilith said teasingly, wiping her hands on her trousers. In parts it had been. Some sort of reward after all the shit she had been through, “I fell while going down the stairs to get the sword, it’s nothing”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Expensive gift" Gabrielle mumbled, wrinkling her nose, "Uhm- Could we talk?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith got up, patting the dust off of her trousers, "At 2 AM?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't know if it's that late, could be nine o'clock in this medieval hellhole" Gabi scoffed, "Yeah, now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lil nodded, slowly, "Okay... We can talk... So talk." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle rolled her eyes at Lilith's blunt mannerisms and grabbed her by the hand, guiding Lilith inside her own bedroom and then closing the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll have you know, I'm not that easy" Lilith joked and Gabrielle scoffed and picked at her nails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me speak, ok? I'm not- Good at this whole being a nice person thing, so just let me speak."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith smiled, amused and moved further in the room, placing the sword over the desk and sitting on the edge of Gabrielle's bed. The girl's room was way colder than Lilith's, perhaps just because the other one was packed full of bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- I like having a friend. Friends-" she emphasized the plural and nodded to herself, "I mean, don't take it the wrong way, I was always popular, you know? I wasn't like you losers-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What I mean to say, I was always surrounded by people, but friends... </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> I didn't have. So you guys accepting me in the pack is a big deal for me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> accepting me, though, it's bigger" Gabrielle's eyes finally met hers and Lilith felt her walls melting away under how genuine Gabi was being, "I tortured you, Lilith. I hit on the guy you like. I tried to burn down your home... You have every reason under the sun to hate me. But you still forgave me... And I never had a girl best friend, so-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww, Gabi-" Lilith teased her, but Gabrielle's squinted at her and scoffed, rolling her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me finish. Randall was the first one of you lot to realize I'm not evil. The first person, ever, to really look at me, you know? And I like- I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>in love</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him" she said that out loud as though it was painful, like the words were grabbing at her throat, "He's stupid, but he's funny and caring... And brave, so much braver than I will ever be. But you're in love with him too-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith opened her mouth to contest it, out of habit, but Gabrielle interrupted her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh shut up! You are! And he loves you back! But I know he doesn't want to hurt my feelings, because... He's stupid like that. It's who he is... I could fight for this, you know?" She glared at Lilith, cold and straightening up to show how much she meant it, "We would be an amazing couple. I could fight for this and I could win... But I don't wanna do it. I don't want to ruin my friendship with you. And I don't want to ruin Randall's friendship with you or me... So I'm stepping out of the game. You win. I don't want him if this is the price."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith frowned, getting up “Gabi, this is not a competition. I’m not trying to take Randall away from you. There are no winners or losers. If Randall and I get together, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’ll</span>
  </em>
  <span> be unhappy. You’ll resent me, even if you’re telling yourself you won’t. It is what it is. And I don’t want that.” She sighed, closing her eyes. She had built her  walls long ago, after she was stabbed in the back by the last and only girl she had considered her best friend. The girl who had taken her memories in cold blood, but it was time to let them down, just like Gabi was letting her’s “You know… I’ve only had one girl best friend. She hurt me. As much as I want to ignore it, it does feel nice to have it again.” Then she looked up at Gabrielle “I don’t want to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… Lilith, if I stay with him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’ll</span>
  </em>
  <span> be unhappy. I don’t wanna hurt you either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked at eachother, neither knowing what to do or what to say, but both already knowing the answer. Before they could say it out loud, though, there was a knock on the door and Randall poked his head in, all serious and sad, looking at both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay?” Lilith asked, already moving to grab the sword and storm into battle, but Randall held his hands up, gesturing her to ease up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, can we talk?” He asked, already entering the room and closing the door. He was looking at Lilith and Gabi deflated a bit, stepping back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see myself out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Randall stepped in front of her, blocking the way “I meant both of you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle took a step back, frowning at him and then glancing back at Lilith, "Okay..." she moved backwards, so she was side by side with the other girl, and crossed her arms, "what is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randall took a deep breath,, gathering his thoughts and then looking up at the two girls "I... I care a lot about both of you- no," He groaned, taking a step forward and straightening up his back "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> you both. A whole fucking lot and I feel like I'm being an asshole. I feel like I'm playing you. I feel like we're all waiting for me to choose and that's so fucking stupid. I'm not in</span>
  <em>
    <span> The Bachelor</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> meet both of you, I don't have superficial feelings, I love you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Both </span>
  </em>
  <span>of you. And I don't want to choose. I mean, assuming you'll both want to be with me, because I'm not even sure about it. I wouldn't want to be with me after all I've done to you. But, assuming you both want this, I can't do it. You're both my friends, my family, my pack, I can't hurt either of you." He sighed, looking down "So... I rather be with none of you, than loose one of you." Randall closed his eyes, waiting for them to say something, anything, and when they didn't he frowned, looking up "You... You don't look surprised..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We had kinda decided that too before you came in..." Gabi shrugged, walking to the bed and sitting down with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh..." Randall glanced between them, especially at Lilith. This was basically them confirming both wanted to be with him. That not only Gabi, but</span>
  <em>
    <span> Lilith</span>
  </em>
  <span> liked him back "That's what you were talking about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah..." Lilith nodded, hugging herself and then walking to the fireplace, casting a spell to light it, making the room warmer and brighter "This is stupid" She murmured, looking into the flames "We don't want one of us to be unhappy so all of us will be?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, do you see another way?" Gabi pouted "I mean, it's not like it matters, we'll probably die tomorrow anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're not dying. Don't say that" Randall scoffed, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever" Gabi said, trying to make it sound like she didn't care, but both could feel her fear "So... If we make it-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>When</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Randall corrected but she glared at him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>If</span>
  </em>
  <span> we make it out alive... We'll all be just friends. Agreed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah..." Randall sighed, clearly not wanting to agree to it but feeling like he had no other choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No" Lilith said, getting up and turning to them, "There </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> another option. We do the opposite."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The opposite of none of us being together...?" Gabi raised her eyebrow and Randall blinked in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you suggesting we-" He gestured between them "Like... A trouple?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No" Lilith rolled her eyes, crossing her arms "I don't think Gabi and I would work romantically, no offence."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"None taken. Totally agree."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But... Nothing stops us from being in a relationship with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want to... Share me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith shrugged "I'm not opposed to it. Not if it's with Gabi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle wrinkled her nose, arms crossed over her chest, and looked away. Randall and Lilith turned to her expectantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gabi?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess..." She shrugged, coldly, "I'm not very good at sharing..." she looked between them, "But- but if you're being honest and you do love us </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span>, then I'd be okay with it. Besides, that's kinda freaky" she opened a luminous smile and Randall returned it immediately, crossing the room and cupping her face, "You're into freaky though, aren't you?" he teased and then kissed her deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith widened her eyes as the kiss evolved from a sweet, sealing the deal kiss, into something more intimate. Her cheeks burned and she wanted to look away, but she couldn't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Randall pulled back, gasping for air, lips cherry red from the kiss, he rested his forehead on Gabi's and then turned his head slightly, to look at Lilith, "Come here, Lil..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped forward, looking between them and when she was close enough to reach Randall grabbed her hand, pulling her closer. With one hand he reached in, stroking Lilith's cheek. He glanced at Gabi for approval, since technically he was still exclusive with her, and when she nodded, smiling, he turned to face Lilith, leaning in and crashing his lips against hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeezed Gabrielle's waist with his arm, deepening his kiss with Lilith. The girl he wasn't kissing moved on his grip and pressed against him, starting to kiss Randall's neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back for air, breathlessly and smiled to the two women, "Fuck, I must be dreaming."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not, so you better not screw this up" Gabi warned him and he nodded, still holding both his girlfriends as close to him as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What now...?" Lilith whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know we should get more rest before the battle tomorrow but we're barely going to have time after we wake up and then..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We might die" Gabi looked up at him "I don't wanna sleep just yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me neither" Randall agreed, leaning in and kissing her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was one thing to watch the guy you liked kissing your friend from across the room, but seeing it a palm away from her face made all sorts of emotions run through Lilith. She wasn't jealous, or angry or sad... She was confused. She was feeling left out, self-conscious. They were already in an established romantic and physical relationship, comfortable with each other and used to touching one another. Lilith was none of those things with Randall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If this is gonna be out last night together, we gotta make it a good one" Gabi said after she pulled back for air, but then she blushed, looking at Lilith as if remembering the other girl was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabi and Lilith looked at each other and it was as if a silent conversation happened between them. Lilith wondering if she should leave Gabi and Randall alone and Gabrielle insisting Lilith deserved this night as much as she did, then neither knew what to do before they both blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's... Happening?" Randall asked, looking between his girlfriends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well... Uhm-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd be into it if you-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We might as well if we're gonna die-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If we live we can just pretend this didn't happen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, absolutely."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can someone explain to me what's happening?" Randall scoffed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith took the reins of the situation, putting herself right before him and pulling on Randall's blouse "This... This is happening" she whispered, kissing him deeply and then tugging on the rem of his shirt and pulling up and off of him, letting it fall to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put some space between them, wide eyed, and then moved back in, cupping her face, "Lil... Are you sure?" he glanced at Gabrielle, who nodded quickly, so he kept going, "I know Gabi's in... So am I, but Lil..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care" She reassured him, trying to kiss him again, but Randall kept his ground, holding her face firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want you to force yourself on this because we may die tomorrow. I don't care what happens tomorrow, Lil... I want your first time to be special."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith smiled warmly at him, placing her hand over his on her cheek "Randall, I don't really care if it's special or not... But either way this </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> special. I'm in the 14th century, in a medieval castle, with a guy who I love and who loves me back. Also Gabi is hot and I'm bi and having my first time to be with a guy </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> a girl is very much special. I want this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle raised her eyebrows and fell backwards on the bed, opening a huge smile "I think our girl has made up her mind, Randall."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith threw her a teasing smile "Our girl?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? I may not be dating you per se, but we have a lot in common now" Gabrielle answered, lying against the pillows "So? Are we fucking or what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both girls turned back to Randall, waiting for his reply and after a moment to recompose himself he nodded enthusiastically "Fuck, yes" Then he pulled Lilith to him again, kissing her deeply. Gabi smirked, sitting up and crawling closer to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna need help getting out of this dress" She said, turning around. Lilith pulled back from the kiss, smiling at Randall and then turning to the other girl, starting to untie the lace on the back of Gabi's dress. Randall moved behind Lilith, pushing her hair to the side to kiss her neck and then wrapping his arms around her waist,  searching for the tie in the front of her leather vest. She bit down a smile, taking one of his hands and placing it over her chest, since the tie was right in her cleavage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tugged on the cords of Gabrielle's dress, then pushed the loose fabric off the woman's shoulders, along with the chemise. Lilith leaned in and planted little kisses on Gabrielle's neck, pushing her hair off the way and bending down, trailing kisses down her naked back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl let out a little moan and looked over her shoulder, making eye contact with Randall. They exchanged a smile, full of tenderness and lust and then Gabrielle glanced at Lilith, who was straightening up, her vest already open and Randall's fingers clumsily trying to open her shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me" Gabrielle whispered, pushing the dress and chemise the rest of the way down, pooling around her knees. She turned on the bed, so Lilith was between them and pushed Randall's fingers away, opening Lil's shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith's skin was covered in goosebumps and Gabrielle leaned in, cupping the girl's face, "If you want to stop..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No" Lilith shook her head, looking down at Gabrielle's lips, "Don't stop." she whispered and Gabi nodded, leaning in and slowly pressing her lips to Lilith’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind them Randall let out a moan, pulling Lilith’s shirt and vest off of her body and letting them fall to the floor. Then he leaned in, kissed her neck and jaw, reaching for Gabi and pulling her closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m pretty sure I’m dreaming.”</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Champions, it's time to wake up!" Greybeard's voice in the hallway woke Hamish and Jack up suddenly, both men jumping up in bed and blinking awake. It was still mostly dark outside. The sun still down but the sky a bit brighter than it was before. The two men glanced at each other, frowning when they didn’t see their friends but just shrugging it off and getting off the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn't bother changing, since they were going into battle as werewolves anyway, so they just washed their faces and got out of the room. They checked the other rooms,looking for the rest of their pack, and as soon as they opened Gabrielle's they froze, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randall was passed out in bed, obviously shirtless since the blanket only covered half his chest and with his arms spread, trapped under Lilith and Gabi, who were cuddling either side of him and also obviously naked. Gabi was closest to the door, with her back turned and exposed to them, the blanket covering only from her waist down.  Lilith was on Randall’s other side, she had pushed the blanket completely off of her and the only reason she wasn’t fully exposed to them was because her front was pressed against Randall, a leg thrown over his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack's mouth hung open and his eyebrows shot up. He had known of the love triangle but that-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's an interesting development" Hamish snorted, fighting a smile and then clapping his hands happily, startling the trio awake, "Wake up! Wake up you rascals!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabi immediately pulled the covers up and turned to Hamish with a death glare, while Randall and Lilith didn't really seem bothered by it, just groaning and yawning but not desperately trying to cover themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see you three had a fun night" Hamish chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get out!" Gabi yelled and Jack scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll be waiting downstairs with the Knights. Hurry up, we have to get ready for the fight" He said, his face all serious and then he turned around, walking down the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You heard him... We gotta go." Hamish sighed, closing the door to give the trio some privacy and following Jack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great way to wake someone up" Randall scoffed, still with eyes closed "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Get up, friends, and get ready for inevitable death</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He tried to lift his arms to rub his eyes but frowned when he felt them both weighted down. Randall blinked his eyes open and looked to his sides, having to take a moment to remember the night before wasn't a dream as he took in both of his naked girlfriends next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened a small smile and turned his head to look at Lilith first, worried eyes making sure she was still alright with everything that had happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if listening to his thoughts, she leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips, "I'm great." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" Randall asked, stroking Gabrielle's naked back since his arm was trapped under her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith nodded, "Yes. Maybe just a bit sore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It'll pass once you start moving" Gabrielle yawned,sighing deeply, biting her lip "Okay, you know what I said yesterday, about forgetting this happened if we live today?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah..." Lilith and Randall nodded, the guy pouting as he realised the night before probably won’t happen again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... might be into doing it again someday..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith opened a smirk and sat up on the bed, stretching her arms ahead of her, "Uhm... We'll see about that" she said, getting up, "We should get going."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... That happened...<br/>Let us know what you think of this love triangle resolution. comments are ALWAYS welcome :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>